Hidden
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Brick and the boys find a red eyed baby girl on their doorstep. Her mother is missing. Secrets, deaths and relationships are all laid out as the devil plays a dangerous game. But one thing you never mess with... is family. Reds. Rated T for strong language and violence. I'm Back!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow so Hi guys! Guess who's back!**

 **I have a valid excuse for by absence! Your girl has only gone and had a BABY! That's right, I have a little girl who is perfect and amazing and I couldn't be happier!**

 **So this story has been in progress for the past year, I've been working on it at work before I left for my maternity leave.**

 **Please note this story contains strong language! Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"Please don't!"_

 _"Look at you, you're pathetic! Not even worth my time."_

 _"Just give her back!"_

 _"You want her? Go ahead take her…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Just what I thought. WEAK! You've always been weak, you stupid cow."_

 _"GO!"_

 _"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!"_

 _Smirk._

 _"To her father, you won't touch her."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Looks like I'm not completely weak."_

 _"Just you wait. I'll get her back, and you'll never leave."_

 _Scream._

* * *

'Wahhhhhhhhh. Wahhhhhhh.'

A red eye cracked open blearily, the morning sun filtering through the split in his curtains bathing the room in a red glow. He stretched his limbs stiffly feeling the satisfying 'pop' of his muscles before flopping back down on his bed. He slumped deeper into his pillow, turning his head from the sun's rays in hope that he could catch a few more hours sleep. It was Sunday, a day he deserved to sleep in. His eyes were just getting heavy again until-

'Wahhhhhhhh, Wahhhhhhhhhh, Wahhhhhhhhhhh.'

Gods what the fuck was that, Brick cracked his eyes open again listening more intently for the sound.

'Wahhhhhhhhh'

It sounded like a baby? Was it the TV? Was one of his brother's watching something on their phone that was far too loud? He lifted his head up slightly as the mysterious sound continued. It wasn't going away which meant that any chance of a sleep in was out the window. Brick growled irritably before rolling onto his back and pounding on the wall.

"Butch!? What is that noise?! Is it you?!" He yelled.

"No! It's you, asshole!"

"Not me you prick! That crying?!"

"I don't hear any cry-… what the fuck is that?!" His green brother yelled, suddenly becoming aware of the wailing. Brick sat up and threw his pillow on the floor before charging to his door and ripping it open. He marched over to Boomer's room and started banging on the door.

"Oi! You watching TV?" He yelled through the door. Instead of a voice calling back to him, the door was pulled open revealing a dishevelled Blue Ruff who looked like he was still asleep.

"Sup bro, what's with all the yelling?" He asked sleepily. Brick rolled his eyes. So he could count his blue brother out from making the noise. But if it was none of them, where was it coming from?

Butch stumbled out of his room, his face murderous. Butch was not a morning person in any way shape or form. He had a temper to rival Brick's on a morning; a clash with those two in the early hours never ends well.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. That?!" Butch spits, practically foaming.

"How the fuck should we know?" Brick snapped back.

"It sounds like a baby?" Boomer interjects, a confused expression on his face.

"What if the neighbour had a baby? There problem solved." Butch snapped.

Brick rolled his eyes. The boys lived in a top floor apartment with their only neighbour being a 75 year old woman who lived below. She was okay; she gave them leftovers if she cooked too much. Harmless old woman.

"Oh yeah because I'm sure Mrs. Johnson would have pushed out a baby!" Brick's voice held a sarcastic bite.

"Fuck off Red."

"Keep talking to me like that dickhead and see what happens. Make my fucking day."

"Guys! That noise keeps crying!" Boomer interrupted his bickering brothers before things got nasty. Butch whipped round to try and find the source while Brick and Boomer did the same. Boomer having the best hearing knew it was coming from their front door, walked over and placed his ear to the door, Bingo.

"Hey guys it's here!" He called. Brick walked back form the kitchen and Butch looked up from the couch.

"Boomer that's a door! Jesus he's loosing it." He muttered, Brick smacked him on the back on the head and Boomer threw him an unimpressed look.

Boomer grabbed the handle and opened the door and the sight made his jaw drop, the sound stopped as red eyes looked at blue.

"Finally! Right I'm off back to bed!" Butch yelled, marching over to his room.

"Boomer? What is it?" Brick asked.

His blonde brother was frozen in the door way, his head down. Brick quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Boomer?"

Butch stopped at his door, also looking at the brother acting oddly.

"Oi! Dummy! What are you doing?!" Butch snapped.

"B-b-b-"

Butch fumed and stomped over before knocking his younger brother to the side.

"What are you mute?!"

His eyes widened as he looked down his body going ridged. Red on Green.

"Boys?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Brick seethed, getting truly infuriated. Boomer turned slowly to look at his older brother wide eyed. Brick rolled his eyes, walking over to him.

"Honestly, what the fuck could be so bad that you look like you've seen a ghost?!"

Brick pulled Butch out of the way who stumbled back robotically. Looking down Brick felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. Red on Red.

"Something you wanna tell us bro?" Butch asked, his voice void of all emotion.

Brick felt his heart hammering painfully and he felt like he was going to throw up. His body went on lockdown as he stared at the little face. Boomer glanced down the hallway to find it empty before looking back at the basket. Butch was stood behind his brothers with his hands behind his head in panic.

"Look!" Boomer leaned down and picked up a small note.

"It's addressed to you." Boomer handed the note to Brick who snatched it with shaky hands as his eyes whizzed over the words.

 _'Brick,_

 _This is Bella. Please take care of our daughter. She needs you._

 _B x'_

Brick placed a hand over his mouth to stop the rising bile. He looked back at the little face and his chest tightened.

"Brick?" Boomer asked. Brick was staring into those red eyes which suddenly started filling with water. Little mumbles and wails began and the boys started to panic.

"Oh God."

"What do we do?!"

"Just shut the door!" Butch cried.

Boomer shot him a nasty glare, worried with how mortified Brick looked. Deciding to take the reigns he crouched down and picked up the basket with the fussy baby and walked back into the apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Butch watched horrified as his younger brother took the baby into the living room.

"We can't leave it out there!"

"Yes we can! It's not ours!"

"Well it was left outside our door!"

"So what! It was probably put there by accident!"

"Look at it's eyes!"

"Trickery…"

" _She."_

Boomer and Butch looked at Brick confused as he made his way over to the basket. His eyes fixed solely on the tiny baby that was looking back at him. He stared at the baby trying to process that she had some form of relation to himself. His brain was working over time, bringing flashbacks and memories to the forefront of his mind. Memories he would much rather leave in the past. But it looks like his past had caught up with him in a big way.

"What?" Boomer asked.

Brick gulped. "It's a girl. Her name is Bella." He said his voice hoarse.

Boomer watched his brother carefully and eyed the note that was dangling limply from his fingers.

"Brick. What are you saying?" Butch asked evenly.

Brick's breathing became deeper. He wasn't an idiot, he knew who's baby this was but that gave him little closure. Why was she here? Where was her mother? What the fuck did she think she was playing at?! He wasn't aware the note had been taken from his fingers until Boomer spoke.

"She's your daughter?!"

That snapped Brick into action. He stumbled back like the baby was a monster and in a red flash flew into his room slamming the door. The sound cause the baby to whine and Butch and Boomer looked at each other horrified.

"Take her." Butch commanded.

"I'm not taking her! You take her!"

"No way, you're the fucking woman, you take her."

"Fuck you man!"

Brick's door slammed as he was now fully dressed. Butch looked confused.

"Oi, your kids crying."

Brick started at the baby that was whining softly and his eyes held one thing. Fear. He shook it off and marched to the window.

"Brick! Brick! Where are you going?!" Boomer panicked, watching as Brick walked out onto the balcony before shooting off into the sky. The remaining Ruffs watched at their older brother ran, confused, shocked and worried about these turn of events.

They were brought back to reality when the baby started crying louder before a distinct wet sound was heard followed by a strong smell.

"H-HOLY SHIT!" Butch cried covering his nose with his green tee and running to his room. Boomer still stared out to the sky watching the red streak fade away.

"Fuck."

* * *

Brick blasted through the sky, breaking the sound barrier. His head was aching, this was all too much. He was replaying the scenes from this morning in his head with a pair of little red eyes burning into his mind. This wasn't right, this wasn't meant to happen. He needed answers and he needed them now.

He flew to their shared home as it came quickly into view; they had moved from their creator long ago but opted to stay together. He knew his way. Of course he did, he could fly there blind with the amount of times he snuck over. He landed hard in front of the house. Spitting fire, his anger suddenly got the better of him at the sheer audacity of that woman to leave that baby on his fucking doorstep!

He started banging on the door, not caring that neighbours were suddenly starting to peek out through their windows. The door was quickly moved away from him as light blue eyes glared, before widening in surprise.

"B-Brick?! What are you doing here?! It's 6:30 in the morning?!" She shrieked.

Gritting his teeth he barged past the blonde and into the house. He rounded on the smaller Puff.

"Where is she?!" He spat. Bubbles looked puzzled and utterly bewildered at the angry RowdyRuff in her living room.

"W-What? Who?"

"Don't play fucking dumb blondie! I'm not going to ask you again!"

Bubbles eyes darkened as a scowl fell on her pretty face.

"And I won't ask you again! What are you doing here?!"

"I don't have time for this shit!" He hissed marching over to the stairs, as he was about to put one foot on the step he suddenly went crashing into the opposite wall. His throat was tight and his head was pounding. As the dust cleared he was met with fierce lime green eyes. Her hand clasped tightly around his throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She snarled. Brick ripped her hand off him and threw her back as he pulled himself out of the wall. He glared heatedly at the two Puffs who were glaring back just as viciously.

"Tell her to get down here now!" He hissed.

"Who?! No one else is here!" Bubbles cried.

"I'm not fucking stupid airhead! Get Blossom down here now, or I'm going up there!"

It was almost as if he said the magic word. Buttercup looked ready to murder him after his insult to Bubbles, but when he said her name it was as if all the air was sucked from the room. The temperature dropped and the two Puffs stared at him wide eyed. The scene unnerved him, they looked scared and that didn't settle well with him.

"You don't know?" Bubble whispered, her voice wobbling.

"Don't know what?!" Brick spat getting angry that he seemed to be getting more questions and no answers. Buttercup grit her teeth to stop her eyes getting more watery.

"Blossom's missing."

Brick's scowl dropped as he took that information in. Missing? That- That's impossible, how could she be missing if her daughter was in his apartment right now?! Oh Gods, did her sisters even know?!

"What do you mean missing?" He snarled, Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look before Bubbles stepped forward.

"Brick, she vanished nearly a year ago. We tried to find her but it's like she disappeared into thin air. How did you not know? It's been all over the news?"

Brick wracked his brain trying to think over the last year. How could _that_ breeze past him?! Sure he'd been busy at work but he still kept up to date with current affairs!The girls seemed to sense his confusion.

"Brick…"

Brick looked up into worried baby blue eyes,

"Do you have any idea of where she could be?"

She was desperate, that was easy to tell. He was mildly surprised they hadn't pinned the entire thing on him, But that being said they were still under the impression that they have always been at odds. Hmm, how little did they know… But it was concerning he'd admit. Although he was sure he shook his feelings for the redhead off months ago his stomach turned uncomfortably at the though of her being M.I.A. Brick schooled his expression, not wanting the girls to cotton onto anything.

However fate decided to be a cold hearted bitch to Brick today, and Buttercup quickly sensed his unease.

"You're hiding something." She accused.

Brick used all his will power not to look startled and instead glowered at the Green Puff.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, you know something about her." She accused, Bubbles eyed him warily watching him with caution. Brick mashed his lips together; he could feel his temperature rising along with his temper. He swallowed thickly trying to gather his thoughts.

Firstly, a baby was practically left on his doorstep claiming to be his daughter (heh the cliché). Secondly 'supposed' daughter was currently in the company of his bone head brothers. That poor kid. Thirdly the supposed mother of said baby was missing, and not just missing has been missing for the past year!

For once his brilliant mind drew a blank. A big fat blank. No lie was coming up, no bullshit story was spinning he was just… blank. Which unfortunately for the Red Ruff was landing him deeper and deeper in hot water.

"Brick, if you know where she is please tell us. I know we've had our differences but we just want our sister back." Bubbles mumbled. She reminded him of his Blue brother when he was upset, a sight Brick didn't like to see unless Boomer had pissed him off.

"I don't know where she is."

It wasn't a lie, truth be told if you'd had asked him 2 hours ago he would have said she was at home, so he was a stumped as the rest. However, he hesitated and Buttercup took her chance.

"But you know something…" She eyed him, her eyes burning into him. Brick fidgeted, he needed answers and he was not was leaving here without any. However, telling them the truth would just lead to another headache. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips with a brief hit of smoke and the smell of burning.

"Look, don't ask me why or how but… this morning me and the boys found a baby on our doorstep."

He watched their reactions carefully but neither girl moved.

"So? What's that got to do with Blossom?" Buttercup snapped.

He looked her dead in the eyes his anger rising again.

"Because it's her baby."

Bubbles sharp gasp echoed around the room as Buttercup stumbled back in shock. Their eyes were wide at his statement but he didn't waiver.

"What?!" Bubbles squeaked.

"Say that again." Buttercup growled.

"It's true! What? Do you think I just decided to crash into your house for shits and giggles?!" He spat. Buttercup folded her arms while Bubbles played with her fingers.

"But, if it's is 'Blossom's baby'" She said with doubt. "Why would she have left it with you?"

Brick felt the blood drain from his face, Oh Fuck. Now he was stuck, this was not his day. Brick sigh. He couldn't get out of this, he knew it, and they knew it. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling he resigned to the consequences.

"Look. Just- Just come to my place and you can see her, hell you can take her! I only came here for answers as to why she was left with me in the first place. But with you saying she's being missing a year it seems we have a bigger problem." He explained.

A problem indeed. How could Blossom have vanished and then all of a sudden dump a baby on him? Did she run because she was in trouble? Was it because she knew she was pregnant? Gods he had such a headache and it wasn't even 7 o'clock in the morning.

The girls agreed wearily. Any chance that could possibly lead them closer to finding their sister they were going to take and this was the most news they had heard about her in a year! They quickly rushed to get changed and then met Brick back downstairs. They took to the skies with Brick leading the way and red, light blue and pale green streaks filled Townsville's sky and into the distance.

* * *

 **Hmmmmm haha this story is so much fun to write!**

 **Now please be aware as I have a new baby updates may not be consistent, but I will try my best to update when I can. The good news is most of the story is written it's just a case of uploading.**

 **Please review! And it's good to be back!**

 **Much Love**

 **Cornelia.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Motherhood has brought me no sleep but a lot of love! It's very challenging which means I don't have a lot of time to post.**

 **I'm currently able to get this one out as my mum is looking after my daughter.**

 **Without further ado!**

* * *

Brick took to biting the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he had developed. It stopped him from acting on impulse and focused him to think about what to do. His cheek was currently sore as taking two PowerPuff's to his home went against everything in his body. Blossom had been round a handful of times but of course that was under different circumstances and very secretive.

Once he saw his top floor balcony come into view he slowed down as the two girls copied. He landed steadily on the decking as the girls landed behind him. Buttercup let out a low whistle.

"Fancy. Funny how do dogs like you end up with a place like this?"

She smirked at the dig as Brick bristled. He rounded on her, his eyes blazing.

"The same way you bitches have your kennel." He snapped.

Buttercup growled and pulled her arm back to smack him one. Bubbles quickly intervened struggling to keep her sister under control.

"Buttercup please! You started it, remember this is for Blossom!" She begged. Buttercup stopped struggling and took a deep breath. Suddenly a loud scream was heard form inside the apartment. Brick looked up and quickly ran inside with the girls following. The sight before them was one they were not likely to forget quickly.

Currently in the Rowdyruff living room a naked baby was laid on the couch screaming her little lungs out, Boomer was heaving into the trash can while Butch was hiding behind a chair with a can of deodorant. As soon as Butch spotted his older brother he jumped and rushed over.

"Brick! Where the fuck have you been?! It keeps crying and it fucking stinks! It then pee'd on Boomer –which was hilarious- but then he threw up and I can't go near it because I'm not getting shit on me and-" Butch stopped mid rant when he noticed his brother wasn't alone, his eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Believe me dickwad I don't wanna be here anymore than you want me here." Buttercup snarled her fighting instinct taking over. Bubbles held her arm in front of her sister slightly, preparing to jump should Buttercup lash out. Brick pushed his brother back.

"They're here to take the baby."

Butch looked confused. "What's it got to do with them if she's your daughter?"

Brick felt the girls freeze behind him at that revelation.

"S-s-say that again." Buttercup stammered. Brick cringed knowing he was in for a world of trouble when a loud wail captured everyone's attention.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles fretted, hurrying over to the little baby and started to fuss. "Oh! There, there, little one, it's okay! Let's get you cleaned up." She muttered getting to work in changing and cleaning the baby.

"Not one word from you, got it? Get Boomer and sit down, we have a situation." Brick ordered. Butch looked like he was about to argue but Brick's gaze was deadly. He sulked off to pick Boomer out of the trash.

Brick gestured for Buttercup to sit as she walked past him, her head in the air. Brick ground his teeth. Who the fuck did she think she was?! Taking a deep breath he swallowed the fire that was burning in his throat. Butch yanked Boomer up by his collar.

"Ugh, I need a shower."

"Well it's gonna have to wait, he have Puff's here." Butch dropped him and he quickly caught himself on his hands before he hit the floor.

"What? Why are the Puffs here?"

"Fucked if I know, Brick brought them."

"Is Bubbles here?"

Butch rolled his eyes and walked past the blonde who was pulling himself back to his feet. They made there way into the room to see that the baby had stopped crying and was now changed and cleaned and being held in Bubbles arms. Buttercup was sat next to her sister watching the baby carefully while Brick was sat as far as possible from the trio. He looked fearful and worried, not at all the fearless leader his brothers were accustomed to.

Nevertheless they sat down and a thick silence fell upon the 5 super humans. Buttercup kept her eyes on Bubbles and the baby while Butch and Boomer were looking at their brother. Bubbles looked up and stared at Brick, hard.

"Well then, care to explain what exactly is going on and how this relates to Blossom being missing?"

"Blossom's missing?" Boomer asks, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys been living under a rock?!"

"Like we care what you bitches do!" Butch fired back, Buttercup stood up.

"What did you call me?!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded, Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her counterpart and sat down slowly. Bubbles looked back at Brick who very much resembled a child who was in trouble. He sighed tiredly and lifted his hat to run his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"This was with her this morning." He said passing the girls the note that was with the baby. Bubbles took it as Buttercup leaned over to read it also.

"I-I don't understand… how do you and Blossom have a daughter?" Bubbles glanced at the note again, however to two Rowdy's were not expecting that kind of revelation.

"WHAT?!" Boomer cried while Butch's jaw dropped. Brick cringed and put his head in his hands.

"What the fuck man?!"

"When did this happen?!"

"It's kind of impressive that he banged a Puff."

"Hey! That's my sister you prick!"

"I can't believe she lied to us."

"I thought you hated her?"

"She hated him!"

"Well obviously she didn't sweetcheeks otherwise she wouldn't have banged him!"

"Keep speaking about her like that and I'll knock your teeth in!"

Brick remained in stony silence while his brothers and her sisters bickered. His eyes quickly glanced at the bundle in Bubbles arms as she was being soothed by her aunt. His throat felt tight watching her, trying to wrap his head round the fact she was his daughter. He had a daughter, he was a dad. He rubbed a hand over his face as the increase in argument was causing his head to pound.

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Brick snapped. Everyone came to a halt as all eyes faced him. "Look, I understand you all deserve an explanation but if you keep screaming about it you won't fucking get one!"

The 4 young adults stared at Brick wide eyed as the tense atmosphere increased. Brick fixed his cap on his head and cleared his throat.

"None of you are going to like this, but quite frankly we didn't care. It started off as a one night stand and, well it escalated form there…"

* * *

"I need to go." The redhead yawned sitting up in the bed and swinging her legs over the side. He watched her with lazy eyes as she started collecting her clothing he had thrown in their haste. He grinned as she buttoned up her shirt and placed his hands behind his head.

"So same time next week?"

Blossom smirked and crawled over to kiss him on the lips.

"You know it would be nice just tell everyone we're seeing each other." Brick grumbled as she brushed her bed hair.

"I know, but you and I both know the consequences if people found out."

Brick sigh, he knew it was wrong. They we're made to kill each other not do this with each other! The pull was so strong the desire to be near her and feel her sometimes overtook his senses. He found himself flying to her home and sneaking in through her window for some dirty fun, while she would message him at any point in the day to meet up for a quickie.

It was wrong, it was dangerous but my god it was exciting. The thrill of it being practically forbidden was an enticing drug which neither of them could quit. They were the role models to their respective teams, the leaders and they never do anything wrong, Which made their dirty little secret all the more pleasurable.

It wasn't supposed to happen. One night they bumped into each other in a bar and instead of attacking each other physically or verbally they found common ground in an easy conversation.

Over the past years the Puffs had stepped down from crime fighting and the boys (as far as they were concerned) had left crime behind and kept a low profile.

The night at the bar was interesting for both redheads as a spark they didn't know they possessed was ignited. Blossom was out on a night out with her college friends and had noticed that they had quickly left her alone with the Red Rowdy. While Brick was just interested in trying the booze in the newly opened bar.

The minuets flew by as they enjoyed the conversation ranging from black holes in space to the latest reality show. They could feel themselves getting more intoxicated as their conversation slowly started turning flirty, they became more touchy of each other and when they stumbled out of the bar at closing hour they were already wrapped in each others embrace.

Brick remembers the eventful morning, when they discovered just exactly what they had done. He left her house so fast he was sure she had whiplash. They avoided each other at all costs the following weeks, Brick kept a low profile and Blossom ditched her plans to stay in. It worked for those few weeks, each leader slowly started to forget that fateful night as a bad dream and began resuming their normal lives.

It was the second times they bumped into each other that they realised it would never be a one time thing. They agreed between then that this 'dalliance' stayed under wraps, no one could know. It was sex and that was that, stress relievers at best. They agreed they would still go on dates with other people and act out their lives as if the other did not exist. They agreed that they were using each other and they were fine with it and both swore that feelings were off the table.

It must have been 7 months in that he found himself struggling with that agreement. He started to recognise the smallest things about her, like how after she drank a lot of water really quickly her hiccups sounded like squeaks. Her hair smelt like vanilla and strawberries and had the odd golden strands filtering through, making her hair shine.

Blossom however felt herself slipping at 5 months. She knew that he was a sucker for bad reality shows and found herself recording them secretly to watch by herself. He was extremely sensitive on his neck and she stole one of his red t-shirt to wear to sleep. She claimed the baggy clothing soothed her to sleep. She would never admit that was a lie.

There 'met up's' became more frequent, more passionate. The dates with other people stopped and they started texting each other asking how their day was going rather than meeting up for a booty call.

When they found themselves together they both like to fantasise about what it would be like to show the world that they were a couple. Although they never told the other how they felt out of fear of rejection. The situation was no strings attached and neither was willing to break first.

And then she disappeared.

She stopped wanting to meet up, making excuses and hiding behind lies. He debating flying over to her house to see her, but he knew that was bordering on creepy. However one night he couldn't shake his urges. He wanted to see her and not just for sex he actually wanted to know if she was alright.

He flew over and tapped on her window. She was in her room, curled up in bed. She turned her head slightly to see him before turning back over. Brick frowned and decided to open the window himself, when she didn't protest he slid himself in and walked over to her. He looked down on her as her eyes were staring into the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked harshly. She didn't look at him.

"Go away."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

His eyes bore into the side of her face but she didn't even flinch. Brick was getting agitated.

"Blossom! What the fuck-"

"Shut up Brick! Do you want my sister's to hear you?!" She hissed.

The growled in his throat, smoke filtering through his clenched teeth.

"So what? I just leave and wait until you're ready to speak to me? Are you PMSing or something because you've never acted like this before!" He spat.

Her eyes blazed as she sat up and glared at him.

"Don't talk shit about something you know nothing about!"

"Then fucking tell me!"

"No! You've done enough just leave!"

"You really want me to go? Cos once I'm outta here I won't come back."

She was silent before lying back down on the bed and pulling her covers higher.

"Just go Brick."

Brick wouldn't show her any pain, she didn't deserve it, and people thought he was evil. She cast her eyes down again not looking at him as he scowled at her. He walked away and towards the window before stopping to look at her again. She didn't even turn to him. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth and jumped from the window a trail of angry red in his wake.

She didn't want to know him? Fine. Fuck her. He didn't need her. Suffice to say that was the last time he saw the redhead. He saw it as a good thing as it helped him get rid of what ever feelings he thought he had for her and eventually he didn't even care. What he didn't know was that he was in fact the last person to see her before she disappeared.

She didn't want him and now he didn't want her.

Their deadly dance was done.

His brothers stared at him in shock after finding out their brother had practically hid a relationship from them for what seemed like a year! Well 2 years if you count the time they weren't in contact.

The Puffs were also in a state of shock by the news. They felt heartbroken and betrayed that their sister felt that she couldn't turn to them, or trust them with her life. Brick stayed silent getting caught up in his past, a past he didn't want to relive.

"So that night was the last night you saw her?" Bubbles asked, Brick nodded his head. She looked at Buttercup warily as her Green sister looked equally as worried.

"What?" Boomer asked, noticing the exchange. Buttercup sigh.

"She went missing the next day."

Brick's head snapped up, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"Do you think someone else was involved?" Butch asked.

"We honestly don't know, but seeing Bella here she could have left because she was pregnant?" Bubble suggested.

"Bullshit!" Brick hissed, standing up and folding his arms. He walked over to the window and out onto the city.

"It's not impossible, she could have just run?" Bubbles explained sadly. Boomer turned to his older brother.

"It's a reasonable explanation Brick? Think about it, your relationship-"

"It wasn't a relationship!" He snapped, Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever it was! Was hidden from everyone, maybe she wanted to hide this too?"

"The dummy has a point." Butch pointed at Boomer who glared.

"Then why the fuck would she leave her on my doorstep and leave me to sort out this fucking mess?! Honestly, you guys think we're evil? You sister is the most cold hearted bitch I've ever met!"

Buttercup didn't hesitate and threw herself at him. She punched him square in the jaw as he threw her back and into the table, it crashing under her weight. Butch instantly jumped up and held Buttercup down as she struggled against him. Bubbles stood and moved away from the commotion holding the baby close to her while Boomer checked on Brick.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Butch screamed.

"No one talks about my sister like that!". She struggled to her feet and pushed Butch off her.

"Buttercup please calm down!" Bubbles begged.

"No this is bullshit and you fucking know it!" She snarled rounding on the 3 men. "This is all his fault if he hadn't been screwing Blossom she never would have left!"

"Hey! It wasn't like I forced her! She wanted it too!"

"Yeah right!" She scoffed.

"Why are you being such a bitch?!" Butch spat, Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Because I can't believe that Blossom would willingly shack up with him!" She pointed a finger at the Red ruff.

"Buttercup! Just accept it! What's done is done and we have more important matters to thing about!" Bubbles pleaded gesturing to Bella.

"Yeah, because someone can't man up and would rather abandon his daughter." She hissed, Bubbles eyes widened.

"Buttercup!"

"He didn't even know! How can he man up when he had no idea what happened?!" Boomer argued, jumping to defend his brother.

"Well he knows now! I bet he hasn't even properly seen her."

Brick stiffened. "What's it to you? You think so lowly of me I though you would be itching to snatch her away from me."

"Brick? You haven't even met your daughter?" Bubbles asked. Brick clenched his jaw.

"Well of course I have! She's right there!"

"Have you met her though? Not just looked at her across the room?"

"Fuck this, I'm not dealing with it." He turned sharply and rushed to the balcony jumping into the sky.

"Brick!" Boomer called but he was already gone.

"Give him time, it's a lot to take in." Bubbles muttered, moving to sit back down on the couch.

"This is the most fucked up day ever! I have two Puff's in my house, a baby who is supposedly my niece and Brick who seems to like doing disappearing acts!" Butch stressed, he noticed Buttercup and Bubbles wince when he mentioned 'disappearing' and muttered a 'no offence'.

Bella started fussing as Bubbles tried her best to calm her down but it wasn't long before she started crying again.

"Shhhh. Shhh, Bella please!"

"Oh my god!" Butch groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Make it stop!"

"It's not an 'it' asshole!" Buttercup snapped but looked equally irritated. "Bubbles…" She whined.

"I'm trying my best!" The blonde was bouncing little Bella but she wasn't easing up. "I think she's hungry."

Boomer zipped to the kitchen in a blue flash before re-appearing with a packet of hot chilli heat wave Doritos.

"Do you think she'll like these? They're Brick's favourite?"

Buttercup snatched the packet out of his hand. "You dummy! Babies can't eat Doritos." She snapped as she opened the packet and started eating some chips. Butch strolled over and dripped his hand in the packet before Buttercup smacked it away.

"Ow! Hey! They're my chips woman!"

"Guys! Crying baby, not getting any quieter here!" Bubbles stressed.

"Okay well what do babies eat?" Boomer asked, trying to help.

"Baby food dumbass." Butch mumbles, he mouth full of food. Boomer glared.

"Well we don't have baby food!"

"Well duh!"

"Look! Someone go get some! And some diapers, and wet wipes, and a change of clothes. Oh! God we need everything!" Bubbles put her hand to her head as she rocked the baby with her other arm. Boomer quickly jumped over.

"Okay, me and Butch will go get the food and stuff, you guys wait here!"

"WHAT?!" The green's heads snapped up form the bag of now empty chips.

"I aint going baby shopping! It's not my baby!" Butch refused, Buttercup smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop calling her 'it'! And you can stay here with her then and me and Bubbles will go." She sassed folding her arms. Butch knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh for fuck sake!" He yelled in defeat. "Write a fucking list then! It's not like I've done this before!"

Buttercup smirked at Bubbles in triumph who gave a weak smile back, her head starting to ache with Bella's crying. Once a list had been put together the girls gave it to the boys who flew off to the grocery store.

"Ahhh! Free at last! I can hear myself think again!" Butch sigh happily in the air.

"Yeah, like you think." Boomer scoffed. Butch whacked him in the shoulder as they flew down to the grocery store. They walked in, ignoring the stares from worried citizens. While they didn't exactly broadcast their illegal activity they were still far from the straight and narrow. They followed the signs for the baby section and stood dumbly in the aisle,

"There's so much pink."

"Those cartoon are creepy."

"Why is everything so fucking expensive?"

"Christ, some of this stuff is weird,"

"Whoa! Look at the size of that woman's rack on that picture!"

"You're an idiot."

"Lucky baby,"

The two Rowdies stared at the alien aisle completely out of their depth.

"We shouldn't even be doing this. It's Brick's kid." Butch sulked, Boomer rolled his eyes.

"He just needs time to adjust. Look a diaper, that's one of the things on the list." He picked up a packet and looked back at the list.

"Hey Boomer! You've gotta try this!"

Butch was pouring a jar of baby food into his mouth, Boomer cringed and rushed over.

"What are you doing?! You can't just eat baby food, that's disgusting! Not to mention you need to pay for it!" He hissed.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist! Look! Roast beef dinner! Its really nice try some!" He shoved the jar at Boomer just tried to push it away despite most of it going in his mouth. He stopped and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Good isn't it?" Butch smirked.

"Yeah… But anyway, we need to get … formula. Formula? What does that mean?"

Butch shrugged. "I don't know, is it like Chemical X? Isn't that formula?"

"I think so?" Boomer scratched him head.

"Excuse me? You boys look like you could use some help!" A shop assistant asked the boys sensing their confusion. She was probably about the same age at the boys and she wasn't half bad looking. Butch pushed his brother to the side and sauntered over.

"Why yes, your assistance would be greatly appreciated." He leered, the assistant seemed oblivious to his advances.

"Great! So what are you boys after?"

Butch grabbed Boomer and pulled him forward. "Give it to her."

Boomer glared at him before passing the girl the note. She looked over it nodding her head. "Okay, so you're pretty much after the basics." She looked up. "Where's your baby?"

"Oh it's not our-AK!"

"She's at home, with her aunties." Butch elbowed Boomer and grinned at the assistance who 'aww'd' before scurrying over to the shelves and grabbing what they needed.

"What did you do that for?!" Boomer hissed.

"Dude! Everyone knows chick love babies! Therefore chicks love guys with babies! Gods keep up!"

Boomer glared hard at his brother as the assistant came back over with the items they needed. She passed them to Butch who grinned at her.

"There you go! Wow! You guys sure needed a lot!"

"Well yeah, this one here forgot get the important stuff." Butch laughed causing the assistant to smile.

"Gods." Boomer muttered putting his hand in his face.

"Aw! Did you say she was a girl?" The assistant asked.

"Yeah! She's called Bella."

"Aw how precious, who named her?"

Boomer tried to intervene to stop this but Butch wasn't having any of it.

"I DID!" He cleared his throat. "I did, cute aint it?"

The assistance giggled.

"Very cute, she's very lucky to have you two as her dad's."

The boys froze and Boomer hit Butch in the arm. Hard.

"Whoa, whoa darling! You got it all wrong! We're not- we don't- we're brothers! It's not our kid!" Butch spluttered horrified the cute girl thought he was gay… with Boomer! Gods Butch wanted to hurl. The assistants face looked surprised before she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! My mistake, you two looked like a cute couple!" She shrugged before passing the last of the items to the boys who were staring at her mortified.

"Well have a nice day guys!" She smiled before walking away. Boomer cleared his throat ready to humiliate Butch further when his Green brother raised his hand.

"Not a word."

"But-"

"Zip it!"

Butch stormed off to the check out with Boomer trailing behind. What started off as a normal Sunday morning was turning into one of the worst days of their life.

When the boys returned home they were greeted to Bella who was still crying her eyes out. Buttercup was on the couch with cushions between her ears while Bubbles was trying to sing a soft lullaby to Bella. Her eyes widened in delight when she noticed the boys were back.

"Oh thank goodness! I never thought I would be so grateful to see you boys! Please tell me you got the milk!"

Boomer held up one of their grocery bags as he started taking out everything they bought.

"What took you so long?!" Buttercup snapped, walking over to inspect their shopping. Boomer glared at his brother.

"HE started flirting with the shop assistant that helped us and she thought we were gay."

There was a beat of silence before Buttercup doubled over in fits of laughter while Bubbles politely tried to cover her giggles, Butch fumed at being the centre of embarrassment.

"Oh fuck off!"

He sulked away and sat down on the couch folding his arms and turning on some sport. Buttercup, intrigued with the game floated over and sat on the opposite couch.

"Whoo! Yes! Get em' Jaguars!" She hollered.

"Oh please! The Giants will annihilate them!" Butch scoffed.

"Yeah right, lover boy!" Buttercup snickered as Butch threw the remote at her which she caught easily.

"Bitch." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Bella was still crying and Bubbles knew she needed to feed her and fast.

"Boomer… can you hold her please?" She asked, readjusting Bella in her arms to pass her over. Boomer look startled, then instantly scared.

"Erm, are you sure you don't want Buttercup to?"

"Boomer please!"

"I really don't think-"

Boomer started backing away but Bubbles was having none of it, her head was pounding and she needed to feed Bella. She shoved the baby at the Blonde Ruff who grabbed her on instinct holding her at arms length as Bubbles grabbed the shopping and started preparing the milk.

Boomer started at the baby wide eyed as she continued to cry.

"Boomer! Don't hold her like a football!" Buttercup snapped, at this Butch turned to see his brother holding the baby looking petrified.

"Jesus Boom, she aint gonna bite!"

Boomer, having enough of his brother for the day walked over and placed the baby carefully in Butches lap.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He spat, grabbing Bella before she could fall off.

"What? She aint gonna bite!" Boomer hit back, Butch moved to stand and go after his brother who wisely ran into the kitchen. Leaving Butch with a crying Bella.

"Oh fuck! Here Butters, you take her!"

Buttercup snorted. "Gods Butch, she's only a baby, your niece to be precise!"

"Well she's your niece too!"

Buttercups eyes darkened at being reminded of her sister's betrayal. "That's yet to be proven."

Butch rolled his eyes at the stubborn brunette. On some level he understood her anger, she felt angry that her sister couldn't trust her so he could only assume the sisters shared a lot. He started thinking about his own sibling and that he too also lied to both him and Boomer. He was annoyed sure, but the boys never really bothered with each others business as long as it didn't interfere with theirs. Buttercup looked really annoyed with the current situation and Butch for once didn't want to antagonise the situation further.

He was brought back to reality with the crying baby in his arms.

"Aw come on kid, just pipe down okay? Look I'll even say please… please!" He tried to negotiate. Buttercup snorted at his attempt when suddenly the apartment went quiet. She turned to Butch who was looking at Bella in amazement then looked back at Buttercup.

"Oh my god! I'm a fucking baby whisperer!" He whispered in glee as Bella was staring at him.

"Have I gone deaf?" Boomer asked walking into the now quite room, Bubbles close behind looking worried.

"What happened?!"

"I am a fucking master." Butch grinned smugly. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the game. Bubbles finished up making the baby formula while Boomer stared at his brother dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?"

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, must means she likes me the best."

Boomer stayed staring while Bubbles brushed past him. She leant down and took Bella from Butch and bega

"Well that's one problem down." Buttercup muttered. "But we're still no closer to finding Blossom."

Bubbles frowned at this and focused her attention on Bella. "When do you think Brick will be back?" She asked quietly. Boomer and Butch shared a looked before the younger brother sighed.

"When he storms off, we never know when he'll be back."

"Longest he's gone was for a week." Butch added.

"A week?!" Bubbles squeaked and looked at Buttercup who has furrowed her brows in thought. "Buttercup, what do we do?"

The brunette sighed. "We'll take Bella, clearly he's not man enough to handle this himself." She huffed, which Butch bristled at.

"Hey! Will you stop talking shit about him!"

"I will when he decides to take responsibility of his shit instead of running away!"

The green counterparts glared furiously at each other while the Blue's looked on worriedly. Bubbles continued to care for Bella while Boomer looked out over the city.

"Gods Brick, come back."

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Cornelia.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yikes!**

 **Sorry everyone for the longgggg wait! Having a baby takes up a LOT of time and she has only just started getting into a bed and nap time routine. Also I've just bought a house and moved in AND I have my wedding in 5 months! phew?! Could my life be any more manic?!**

 **Anyway, while my little girl is napping I thought I best crack on.**

 **Here is the next instalment! Hopefully the next one isn't as long of a wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

* * *

Brick meanwhile found himself in the bar in which he and Blossom first met up. It was still extremely early but the bar was in fact a bar and grill and was serving breakfast so Brick pulled up a stool at the bar.

He had ordered himself a beer and a vodka shot to shake his senses. His head was aching with the information overload the last hour gave him. The thought that was plaguing him currently was the fact that Blossom was missing. Missing! How the fuck did he miss that?! His stomach twisted when he thought back to the last time he saw her which was in fact the last time she was actually seen.

She seemed sad and upset about something, something she didn't want to include Brick in. It is plausible that she was pregnant at this point, given that Bella was a newborn this seemed the most likely. But then again Brick couldn't see Blossom handing away her own child without a fight. It didn't add up.

Brick groaned and took a long drink from his beer, emptying the bottle.

"Ugh, hey! Gary! Another, man!" Brick called, holding his hand up for another beer. The bartender –Gary- cracked the lid off the bottle and slid it over to the troubled Rowdy Leader. He looked lost, broken and seriously frustrated.

Brick heard the screech of a stool and looked up to see Gary leaning at the other side of the bar. He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"A problem shared is a problem halved." Gary offered.

"Fuck off."

"Is this to do with your girl? I tell you, you won't believe how many guys I see in your position, drinking away their sorrows over some skirt."

"It aint a girl." Brick grumbled. "Well, yeah it is… but… no! Fuck her! She's a manipulative bitch." Brick's temper rose before he took a swig of his beer.

"What she do? Cheat? Break it off?"

"Neither, she just vanished."

Gary's eyebrows rose. "Well that's a new one."

Brick scoffed. "Yeah, it doesn't stop their, she even left her kid on my doorstep."

Silence fell over the pair as Brick stared irritably at his beer. He heard the 'tsst' of a bottle being opened and glance briefly to see Gary had got himself a drink. "Well that's quiet the pickle you have there."

Brick snorted. "No shit."

"So is the kid yours?"

Brick felt his throat tighten at the thought of the little baby. He mashed his teeth together before taking another swig of his beer. Before going back to stare angrily at the bar. Gary sighed.

"Look man, I know how hard it is and I can only imagine what you're going through. Here…" He pulled out his wallet and turning a picture of two children to the Red Ruff. "Hollie and Steven, my pride and joy. I was just like you when I found my missus was expecting. Gods I was terrified-"

"Hey! Brick Jojo is NOT terrified! I hear you say that again and I'll break your legs" Brick growled, Gary took a sip of his beer unfazed at the outburst.

"Sure your not… why else would you be here drinking this place dry at this time?"

Brick looked down at this now empty beer and scowled. "I anit scared."

"Mate, it's okay. It's natural, although normally you have 9 months to have a freak out before you get used to the idea. But trust me, once you properly see your kid you won't be able to imagine your life without them."

Brick sat in a stony silence brooding over the bartender's words. Brick never thought about kids, they weren't on his agenda. They were noisy and smelly and stupid, why would he want to spend his precious time with them? Although… a little dude would have been cool, a mini-me to follow in his footsteps. A son would have been great; he'd have been able to teach him how to steal or to manipulate people to get what he wanted. Brick smirked. Heh. A son would have been good.

But it wasn't a son, it was a daughter. A girl… his little girl. Ugh, of course Blossom would have a girl! Bitch. Brick felt the nightmare forming. Make-up and crying and feelings, gods gag him! Maybe she would be better with Bubbles and Buttercup? They could look after her.

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem."

Brick looked up to see Gary taking a sip of his beer nonchalantly.

"It is when it's something you don't want." He hissed back, Gary passed him over another beer which Brick opened and started downing it.

"You say that now, but once you meet them everything changes."

"I have met her, I saw her with my own two eyes!" Brick's temper was rising and a knowing smirk fell onto Gary's face.

"Oh… I get it." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Brick glared at him. "It's because she's a girl."

Brick felt his chest clench thinking about her; how her eyes matched his and her red hair was like her mothers. She was too delicate, fragile; he'd never be able to look after her. Gary took Brick's silence as confirmation that he hit the nail on the head.

"Girl's are the worst man, they cry the most, they have the worst tantrums and you can't get them to do anything-"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?!" Brick hissed. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Because, while I'll admit they are hard work, you will never love another girl as much as you will love your daughter."

Brick sat straighter, the words affecting him in the strangest way. Had he ever even loved a girl? His mind instantly brought up a picture of the Powerpuff leader, smiling at him and giggling at his lame jokes. Did he… Had he loved her? Pfft… Nahh.

"And you know the best thing?"

Brick looked up, his glare less threatening but still guarded.

"She will love you unconditionally; a father and daughter's bond is so strong she will love you just as much as you love her. You'll do anything for her, keep her safe, and make her happy. She's your daughter and she needs you now."

He bit the inside of his cheek, something stirring in him as her red eyes kept flashing in his mind. He's wasn't father material, he was a RowdyRuff for crying out loud, destroying things is what he did. Bella would be better off without him, he couldn't do it.

"What's her name?"

"Bella." Brick muttered.

"What does she look like?"

"Like me. She has red eyes." Brick didn't take his eyes off his beer barely aware he was answering the questions out loud.

"She'll be a pretty one when she's older, huh?"

A flash of a smirk. "Yeah."

"All the guys will be chasing her."

"No. I'll kill them."

"Feeling overprotective?"

"She's mine-"

His eyes widened at what he just said. Then it hit him. He had a daughter. She needed him and he left her. He wanted to protect this little person, teach her things that no one else could (because let's face it, everyone else was stupid). She was his, and Brick had never been good a sharing.

He stood up abruptly, the stool scraping loudly against the floor and fished around in his jean pocket. Gary didn't say anything and brought his bottle to his lips smugly. Brick placed the dollar notes on the bar and turned around.

"Keep the change."

"Anytime." Gray smiled as a flash of red lit up the bar.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles passed her the small basket that Bella arrived in as Bella was currently sleeping in her arms. Buttercup held the basket which was filled with the items the boys had collected earlier that day.

"Shouldn't we tell Brick that she's going with you?" Boomer asked, looking worried that he was just letting his brother's daughter leave.

"Well if he cared he would be here." Buttercup snapped.

"She has a point Boomer." Bubbles backed up her sister. Boomer looked at Butch for help who just shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? We can't look after it."

"Stop calling her that!" Bubbles and Buttercup hissed. Boomer looked torn, he knew she couldn't stay with them without Brick; they couldn't look after a baby. She would be in better care with Bubbles and Buttercup, but why did it feel so wrong?

"If he comes back, tell him she's with us and he can come see her anytime." Bubbles told him, he looked up sadly and nodded. Buttercup turned the door and started making her way out.

"Stop."

4 heads turned to the balcony to see a wind swept Brick standing in the doorway.

"Your back!" Boomer grinned as Brick walked over and up to Bubbles. He stared at the baby in her arms expressionless before looking at her.

"Are you taking her?"

Bubbles gave him a sad smile before re-adjusting the baby in her arms. "Here, put your arms like this." She instructed as she carefully moved her into Brick's arms. Brick started down at her with a perfect poker face taking her in. She opened her eyes slowly as 2 sets of identical eyes met properly for the first time. Her eyes were big and she had a little button nose. Everyone was silent as father and daughter met for the first time.

Bella stared at her father before smiling and letting out a little giggle. Bubbles gushed and put a hand over her mouth while Buttercup hid a small smile. Boomer grinned at Butch who looked satisfied while Brick let a small smirk jump onto his lips.

Bella continued to giggle and babble happily in Brick's arms while Buttercup and Bubbles watched them. Bubbles turned to Buttercup and smiled.

"She'll be fine here."

Buttercup nodded and re-opened the door waiting for her sister who had walked up to Brick.

"If you need any help, just call us." She said looking at her niece. "She looks like her mother." She whispered sadly. Brick remained silence but agreed with the blonde as she lent down carefully planting a small kiss on the baby's soft red hair. She gave another smile at the boys before joining her sister as they left.

Brick was still staring at Bella while Boomer watched his brother amused, Butch on the other hand looked confused.

"What?" Boomer asked him. Butch sigh,

"Three men and a baby… this ain't gonna end well."

* * *

The first week was the hardest.

Going from a single man with no rules or responsibilities to a full-time dad was not an easy transition. Brick couldn't remember what sleep was anymore and their apartment looked like a tornado had ripped through it. One of the first things they had to do was buy a crib for Bella and a few other things. Luckily Bubbles and Boomer had provided the most help, whether it was because they wanted to or the fact that they could spend more time together Brick wasn't sure. He'd have to have been blind to have not seen the two blondes getting closer, a touch here, a giggle there. Brick knew he would have to speak to his brother about it, can't be having another baby round here!

But credit where it was due they had been a big help. They had picked out a crib and brought it back to the apartment along with other things they would need.

"This is fucking impossible!" Brick fumed throwing down the instructions. Bella was bouncing in her walker while the three rowdies tried to put the crib together. Boomer was holding one side of the crib while Butch was munching on a bag of chips.

"You guys are useless." He mumbled shoving the last of the chips in his mouth and screwing up the bag.

"I'd like to se you try!" Brick spat, smoke spitting from his teeth. Butch rolled his eyes and stood up and grabbed a few parts; he started jamming them into parts of the crib until they started splintering.

"Hey! You're going to break it!" Boomer cried yanking the parts away from him.

"It was about to go in then!"

"Only because you'd have broken it!"

"Well it's more than you've done!"

"You've just been eating chips! You haven't done anything!"

Bella giggled at the fighting Rowdies while Brick shook his head in despair.

"Bella, you're uncles are idiots."

She giggled again; Brick smirked and then whistled loudly to shut his brothers up.

"Hey! Why don't you read this and work it out!" He ordered throwing the instructions to Butch who caught it clumsily.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asked as Brick picked up Bella.

"We are going for some food."

"Oi! Why are you leaving this with us?! She's not our kid!" Butch protested, He suddenly hit the floor when a fire ball was launched in his direction. He looked up to see Brick glaring at him while Bella giggled and clapped her hands.

"What to ask again?" He threatened. Butch grumbled and snatched the instructions off the floor. About an hour later the crib was completed and after a lot of arguing and cursing it was amazing there were still and green and blue Rowdy left.

The crib was moved into Brick's room as the apartment was suddenly starting to fill with baby items. Toys, bottle, diapers littered every available space. Then came the issue of their job. The boys worked Townsville's underground crime scene making sure to stay out of the public view. They had a few coppers in Townsville's PD that were able to give them a tip off should things be getting too close to the surface.

They were ruthless and no one went up against the boys. They had a few trusted allies to oversee the work when they couldn't attend themselves but they mainly run their own business. Brick knew that Blossom knew about his dealings but they had agreed early on that if she stayed out of his business then he would stay out of hers. She told him the Girls would only get involved if it caused a danger to the public and Brick promised to keep it under wraps.

However, the newest addition to the RowdyRuff gang caused the boys to be away from their work longer than they have ever been. Their allies had managed to keep things ticking over but they had one very important meeting that they could not miss. It was a meeting were all the crime lords in the country gathered once a year to talk territories and make big deals. They had a reputation to uphold of the most feared bosses in the underground community. They couldn't afford to miss it.

The boys were sat in their living room while Bella slept, discussing the upcoming meeting in 5 days time.

"We can't not go, they'll know something's up and then we'll be a target, they'll think were conspiring against them." Butch folded his arms and stared at Brick.

"I know, we will be going, there's no argument about that."

"But what about Bella?" Boomer asked, Brick sighed at how much more dangerous life had become with her in the picture.

"We ask the girls to look after her for the weekend."

The boys nodded.

"No one, not even our guys can know about her. Women and children are easy targets which is why hardly anyone has them. They're a weakness which puts everyone in danger." Brick fumed. He could feel himself tensing at the thought of harm coming to his daughter and he knew he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the person or gang responsible.

"Like anyone would be stupid enough to go after one of our own." Boomer scoffed. Brick remained silent, their business was dangerous and no place for a child, he was taking no chances.

"Regardless, the less people that knows about her the better. Bubbles and Buttercup will look after her for the weekend while we work. In the meantime, no unscheduled visits from anyone. Understood?"

The boys nodded and Brick motioned them to leave and he lent back in the chair, No matter what Bella would remain safe.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please review.**

 **Until next time**

 **Cornelia.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Apologises for the late update! Ive had surgery and my baby has been poorly! But she's at daycare so I figured I'd get this done :)**

 **I always forget how much I love writing until I come back to it :)**

 **Anyway without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

The next few days were rough, planning for the meeting, it was being held in Citiesville- a sort of neutral zone been territories, so the surrounding territories were on high alert. They had to hold their own to prove they were the ones running the place. Boomer and Butch had led the majority of the dealings they had planned while Brick remained back. Boomer and Butch had heard whispers of Brick's absence that was slowly gaining more interest, especially to the Townsville gangs.

The Rowdies never showed weakness. Never.

Now the next obstacle the boys had to face, were the girls.

They had to ask Bubbles and Buttercup to take care of Bella for the weekend they would be out of town. A request that would be tricky to navigate.

"And if they ask why? Which they obviously will!?" Boomer was sat on the couch with his arms folded glaring at his older brother who was watching Bella on the play mat on the floor.

"We say it's for business."

"And when they ask what kind of business?"

"Then you bat you pretty blue eyes at the blonde, screw her and leave her in 'pre-fucked' bliss with no questions asked." Butch interrupted sauntering in and jumping on the couch opposite his younger brother with a bag of popcorn in his arm. Boomer glared hatefully.

"And what about Buttercup?" He shot back deflecting the comment about Bubbles to one side. Butch snorted.

"Leave her to me."

"None of you are hooking up with the girls."

Butch and Boomer looked over to see Brick still watching Bella who was babbling quietly on the floor.

"Tch. Selfish." Butch muttered. Brick shifted his blazing eyes.

"What?"

"You. Always gotta have everything, don't like sharing… not even Powerpuff Puss-YE-OW!" He yelped, rubbing his arm were Brick had singed him with the fire. His hand steaming form the power Brick gave a pointed glare.

"Don't even go there."

A tense silence fell over the brothers as Butch continued to lick his wound. Boomer found his voice first.

"Back to the original issue. The girls, they won't let it go-"

"It aint their business."

"Did you tell _her_."

Brick clenched his jaw. Boomer's eyes widened and Butch stiffened.

"You did, didn't you! Brick?!"

"Look! Yes. She knew but-"

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Butch jumped to his feet, Boomer not far behind.

"We never tell anyone!"

"You realise how much shit we're in?!"

"Not to mention the girls will definitely know!"

"You've really fucked us over here Brick."

"Yeah!"

Bella let out a wail at the loud voices which caused Brick to stand and throw a nasty look at his brothers.

"ENOUGH!"

The three Rowdies glared as Bella whimpered.

"Remember who you're talking to." His tone deadly and red eyes blazing. "Yes. Blossom knew. Yes I told her. No she didn't tell anyone, including her sisters. We came to an agreement. End of." Fire licked at his lips as his anger rose.

"Why did you tell her?" Butch was glaring hard, he felt betrayed. They all swore to keep their business close to them and no one on the outside knew. The whole Brick banging Blossom thing? Yeah he let that slide.. the guy can get his dick wet with whoever. But when it came to the family business, they stuck together. They didn't rat each other out. The old saying…

Snitches get Stitches.

"I didn't. She found out."

The boys looked bewildered as Brick continued. He gave a heavy sigh and sat back down as Bella settled.

"She was here-"

"WHAT?!" Boomer shrieked causing Bella to stir. Brick glanced at his daughter and back to his brother.

"Do you wanna know or not?!" He snapped. Boomer closed his mouth and huffed on the couch, Butch following him eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you're both aware of what her profession was…"

Both his brothers remained silent. Brick cleared his throat. "Well then, Blossom Utonium-" The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Is or rather was-" It's like she's dead. "The head of Townsville PD's detective unit."

This caused the two Rowdies to straighten.

"Hold on!" Butch held his hands up. "You're telling me you were banging the chick that came this close-" He indicated to the small space between his fingers. "To busting our asses on the Jaimeson heist?!" Boomer just stared.

"Yes."

Boomer hissed between his teeth while Butch looked disgusted.

"You told the fucking head of the detective unit that was on our tails that it was us she was after?!"

"Right, I've had about enough of your fucking tone. Either put up or shut up until I've explained! I'm still in charge around here." Brick snarled pointing a finger at Butch putting him back in his place. Butch felt his heckles rise as the subconscious challenge and his eye started twitching.

"Butch…" Brick warned. Butch grit his teeth before looking away trying to calm his rising temper. Boomer looked between his brothers and back to Brick.

"Well how did she find out?"

Brick flicked his gaze back to Boomer.

"Well do you both remember the Jaimeson heist?"

Boomer nodded and Butch turned back to face him, his expression stony.

"Well… there's a reason that even though we absolutely should have got busted… we didn't…."

* * *

The room was cool, The Boys and their two associates were waiting in a conference room on the 14th floor. The hotel was rather sophisticated, something Brick especially embraced. They were in their 'negotiating' uniforms which generally consisted of a shirt or t-shirt under a dark blazer.

Efficient, effective and respectable.

The Hotel 'The Marriott' was firmly within the boy's grasp, allowing them access to all aspects of the building. Meetings like this were not uncommon and the boys always paid their debts should things get a little 'rowdy', breakables were usually removed from the rooms in advance, but that didn't always stop them.

Brick was currently looking out over the city from the modern floor to ceiling windows, tinted naturally, to allow a full and comprehensive view of the world below. He had his hands behind his back as his brothers and two associates conversed quietly.

The two that were with the boys were some of the very few associates the Rowdies had recruited. Deadly but trustworthy. Driver and Dixon. Driver was from London and was sporting a buzz cut and was standing at a respectable 6"2, he was a well-built man and a skilled hit man. His punches were the strongest the boys had seen from a normal human plus he was an objective man, give him a mission and he got it done swiftly, quietly with no questions asked. The boys liked him, he was very valuable, a lot of other gangs had their eyes on him but his loyalty to the Boys provided him with some expensive rewards.

Dixon -also from London- and also sporting a buzz cut, stood at the slightly shorter 6 foot. You wouldn't be faulted for thinking Driver and Dixon were related, and you'd be right. Because they were Twins. Dixon was an excellent computer and tech geek and was able to provide a lot of the paper work when handed to him by Brick. The more confidential and harder hacks were handled by Brick personally but in times of need Dixon was his right-hand man. He was extremely smart, but the guy had a blood lust in him that rivalled Butch on a bad day. Yes, the guy was smart and deadly, together the Twins were an unstoppable force only coming second to the Boys. The boys had other associates of equal standards, but the Twins were respected and trusted within the Rowdy circle and accompanied the boys as back up when required.

The room held a big glass oval table which did have chairs lined round the outside, they were now piled up at the sides of the room and out of the way. The sun was high in the sky breaking through the room and sending long shadows across the floor.

"No, he didn't speak either, so we sent him back with his ear stuffed into his pocket and a few of his teeth around his neck." Driver explained his cockney twang strong. Butch was listening intently with glee while Boomer's eyebrows were almost hidden in his hairline.

"Dude!" Butch high fiving Driver who smirked.

"So that means that Carillio doesn't know about the hit. It's got to be this guy Frost is bringing in." Boomer's eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Good. I fucking hope so." Dixon muttered his face like stone.

"Hey, you keep sneering like that your face will stick." Butch snapped.

"Fuck off." Dixon snarled, Butch smirked and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Man, where is Frost?! He's 30 minutes late!" Boomer checked his watch again and looked over to Brick who hadn't moved. "Should we call him?"

"No."

"But Brick-"

"I said no. They'll be here."

"What if we-"

 _Knock-Knock_

Everyone -except Brick- turned to look at the door. Boomer looked back at Brick and rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He muttered.

Butch looked at Driver and gestured with his head to the door. Driver nodded and walked over.

Brick was watching a man down below on the street collecting some flower from the local flower store. Brick knew the owner, Mrs Richards. Nice woman but holds secret poker tournaments in the underground basement of her store. The man paid for his flowers and waved before stepping out into the road and disappearing through the throngs of people and out of sight. Who were the flowers for? What were the flowers for? A loved one? A grave? The kitchen table? Flowers held a lot of different meaning, some better than others. Flowers were precious.

"Boss."

Brick rolled his shoulders and peeled his eyes away from the moving world below and turned the greet his guests. In front of him were 2 men and a woman, 2 of the men were wearing dark blue blazers while the woman wore a similar one only shorter along with a mini skirt and stilettos. Another man was blindfolded, tied and gagged.

Butch gave a smirk and a wink to the woman who gave her own flirty wink back, clearly the two knew each other.

"Katie."

"Butch."

Brick glared at the captive man before turning his attention to the bulky brunette.

"Good to see you Hunter." Hunter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Same to you. Now shall we get down to business?"

"Of course."

Hunter nodded to his associate, who dragged the captive man into a waiting chair which had been placed close by and ripped his blindfold off. The man started blinking rapidly his brown eyes wild and distorted. He had a head of full thick black hair and the forming of a beard, he was wearing a ripped brown leather jacket and black pants. His shirt under the jacket was torn and dirtied, Brick could have only imagined the struggle he put up.

"What do you want?" The man hissed, Brick walked over and looked down at the man. He couldn't have been older than mid-twenties.

"Information." Brick's tone was like steel.

"I don't have information." The man snapped, his tone becoming aggressive as he struggled against his restraints. Brick leaned down so he was eye level with the man who stiffened before visibly flinching back from Brick's frightening red glare.

"Oh, I think you do." He sneered before standing up right. "Jaimeson… right?"

The man looked at Brick confused and then round the stares of the other men and woman in the room.

"Depends who's asking."

"I'm asking!" Brick snarled leaning closer again causing the man to flinch.

"I-I sometimes go by that name." He stuttered before swallowing thickly. Brick stood to full height glaring deadly at the man who was cowering before him.

"Of course you do." Brick muttered. "Now I'm going to ask you some question and you're not going to lie to me are you?"

Jamieson's eyes scanned the room as Butch stepped forward with a malicious smile on his face wile Boomer's hands crackled with electricity. Jaimeson shook his head quickly. Brick sneered. Coward.

"Good. Now, yes or no. Did you hack into the Rowdy mainframe?"

Jaimeson looked around, his forehead starting to glisten with sweat. He swallowed and took a deep breath before glaring back at Brick.

"No."

The crack was sharp causing a few people to flinch. Jaimeson's head whipped back, the red hand print already starting to form on his cheek.

"Wrong answer!" Brick's voice was rising in anger, he shot over and grabbed the back of Jamieson's neck so he was staring deep into Brick's eyes.

"Do not lie to me." Brick hissed. "I know you hacked into the mainframe, I know what files you looked at. What I don't know is if you told your boss." Brick's voice was low and deadly, Jaimeson tried to pull away but Brick's hold was like steel. Jaimeson's face remained hard as he refused to answer.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to answer before Driver over there…" Jamieson glanced behind to see the man taking a step forward. "…starts ripping out your fingernails one at a time."

Jamieson went pale, Brick let go harshly and stepped back allowing Driver to get closer. Jaimeson looked between both men still refusing to answer. Driver reached into his pocket and pulled out a rusty set of pliers.

"Well then won't this be fun?"

He grabbed Jaimeson's hand who was furiously trying to struggle away. Just as the tool touched his hand Jamieson cracked.

"OKAY! OKAY! I-I TOLD- DEAN! DEAN KNOWS!"

Driver looked back at Brick who twitched his head and Driver released the man's hand, Jaimeson's breathing was rapid as he tried to calm down.

"Dean huh?" Brick turned around and walked back over to the window. The room was silent, waiting for the next instruction. The Frosts looking at the Rowdies for the next move. Boomer slightly shook his head.

The minuets felt like hours before Brick turned his head to Dixon.

"Make it quite."

Dixon nodded and swiftly walked over to Jaimeson, his voice was muffled before a sickening 'crack' filled the room along with a heavy 'thump'.

"Well not that, that wasn't fun-" Hunter began.

"I was so much fun!" Katie squealed, the bloodlust in her eyes dancing.

"We have other shit to manage."

Brick turned back round and nodded to Boomer who walked over to a briefcase and passed it over to Hunter. Hunter passed it to his associate who held it while Hunter opened it. The case was filled with green notes and white bags. Nodding satisfied he closed the case.

"Pleasure doing business." Hunter smirked.

Brick nodded and began turning back to the window.

"Before we go-"

Brick stopped mid -turn before looking back at the Frosts who were now huddled together. Out of instinct the Boys and the Twins drew closer also. Brick raised an eyebrow slightly waiting for Hunter to continue.

"We were wondering if you guys would be interested in another deal?"

Brick's interest spiked and he fully faced the other gang indicting he was listening. Hunter gave a small smirk and nodded to his associate.

"We have a mole in the Southside who's told us a big haul is coming in though the docks on Thursday."

"Why would we waste our time on a simple haul? We have plenty stock, why should we help you?" Butch crossed his arms, he hated working with other teams, unless it was to double-cross them.

"I think the bigger question is why do you need our help? Hauls aren't exactly maximum effort?" Dixon asked. Brick looked back over to the Frosts. Dixon was right.

"Right you are..." The associate continued. "However this isn't a straight forward haul- turns out someone high up in the mayor's office has ordered this particular shipment."

Now, now this was interesting. Hauls were simple drug heists, a shipment came in on a gangs orders and occasionally another gang would try and intercept the haul, whoever came out alive wins the haul. Simple. The shipments were always private, the police and government had invested millions into tightening the cities security to prevent hauls, but they always managed to slip through the cracks. To learn a haul was coming in under the order of a government official was interesting... and big. For someone high up to risk everything for a haul was rare, extremely rare. Meaning whichever gang could intercept would be in for a big reward. It made sense the Frosts wanted help, they wouldn't stand a chance to intercept alone.

Hunter Frost was smart, which was one of the reasons Brick was content to work with the guy... for now. The Frosts had assisted the Rowdies on occasion -such as this- and now and then the Rowdies had returned the favour. It made sense to be on good terms with a handful of gangs. To be completed isolated with everyone as an enemy was a foolish move. You needed allies once in a while otherwise you would never have peace. The Frosts were one of the very few gangs the Rowdies 'trusted'. While they were happy to work together you always had to be careful for a double-cross. They weren't uncommon.

"Why would an official request a haul?" Boomer asked.

"Turns out it's not just your standard drugs in this particular shipment." Katie spoke while admiring her nails. She looked up at the boys and smirked. "It's Steel."

The Rowdies eyes widened. Steel was a new drug on the scene, gave you one heck of a high and was currently selling for millions. Steel was extremely rare and difficult to get your hands on, the majority of it the Southern America with trickles of it reaching further North. And by trickles it was just that... trickles. The production of Steel was a long drawn out process taking nearly 10 months to make a grams worth. Hence the extortionate selling price.

"Someone is hauling Steel?!" Butch's jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"Where is your information from?" Brick asked. Hunter reached out and passed him a folded bit of paper. Dixon automatically intercepted to check the paperwork first. He scanned over and nodded before passing it to Brick. Brick's eyes scanned over the information and looked back at Dixon. "Do you agree?" Dixon nodded.

"Very well. If this is true- which for the time being I have no reason to think otherwise, then we-"

Chheezzzzzz

Brick, Boomer and Butch all automatically turned to look at the air vent located in the top left-hand corner of the room. No one else moved. Hunter turned his head to try and look where the boys were looking, as did everyone else. Only super-hearing was picking up on the noise.

"Butch, discuss terms with the Frosts, I'll be right back." Brick ordered before marching out. "Prepare to evacuate." He muttered so low so only the boys could here and left the room.

Brick left the room and looked up and down and the seemingly empty hallway. His eyes wandered to a small security camera perched on the ceiling and instantly started moving. He knew the hotel was under his control so whoever was spying was doing it themselves.

Brick could hear scattered footsteps and picked up the pace, he rounded a corner to see a body fly round the corner at the other side. Brick used his super speed to catch up and just caught as the store room door shut.

Bingo. Trapped like the rat they were.

Brick walked slowly to the door taking his time in making whoever dared spy on him sweat. He placed his hand on the nob and allowed a sick smirk to spread across his face.

"Three… two.. one…" Brick muttered before throwing the door open and stopping dead in his tracks, the blood draining from his face.

"BLOSSOM?!"

"Well why am I not surprised."

Blossom was stood with her arms crossed and a deadly scowl on her face, almost as if she was scolding a child.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" Brick spluttered. Seeing the chick he was banging pretty much busting him as an underground crime lord was not good. Especially when said chick was a goddamn Powerpuff girl!

"I could ask you the same thing." She hissed.

Brick straightened and closed the door for privacy.

"This is none of your business Bloss, you need to leave."

"None of my business! Ha! Brick! This is my job! Do you know how long I've been on your case for! I can't believe how stupid I was not to realise you were behind this!"

"Behind what?! I've laid low!" Brick barked back.

"Laid low?! Brick there have been a rise in killings on Townsville streets for the past 3 months! You think that's laying low?! I can't let you get away with that!"

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. "Just listen to me woman! I have been laying low and by the sounds of it I've been doing your job for you and actually finding the gang responsible! Unlike you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Blossom snapped feeling her face flush in anger.

"It means that I don't want any dealings spilling over to the streets any more than you do! It puts people like you on my tail and that's not something I need!"

Blossom remained in a stony silence her arms crossed tightly to her chest, her bubble-gum pink eyes scanning his face for any trace of a lie. She had gotten good at that recently. Brick took her silence as his opportunity to continue and get his boys out of there.

"Look, me and the boys are onto who's been orchestrating these killings and we're so close. But you gotta butt out."

Blossom felt her heckles rise. "You are joking right? Did you fall asleep when you missed me saying this was my JOB?! I have to stop whoever is doing this!"

"Blossom I don't have time for this! You're pride needs to back down! Can't you just trust me that I'll sort this out?!"

Blossom was taken aback. Trust him? Did she trust him? They'd been 'seeing each other' for the past 5 months. Trust was not something she associated with a RowdyRuff. Not to mention a RowdyRuff crime lord. How could she put her morals to one side for a Rowdy Ruff? She bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

"I- I can't do that Brick. Look, I can let you slide this once but only if you tell me what you know."

Brick gave a silent scream. Gods this woman was infuriating! If he wasn't worried about her side busting his boys then he would be seriously turned on by her determination. He liked a fiery girl. But now was not the time for her to become difficult. She stood staring at him, arms folded and her weight resting on her back leg. Minx. He was a good head taller than her and often liked how she had to look up to glare into his eyes.

"Bloss, don't be a bitch. You're getting into heavy shit, you need to quit while you're ahead or you're gonna get hurt."

"Aw ickly Bricky getting worried?" She mocked in a baby voice. Brick felt the smoke fill his throat at the jab. "In case you forgot, I'm a Powerpuff Girl! I fought the Devil when I was 5. I'm pretty sure I can handle some pesky human gangs."

Brick felt like pulling his hair, he could hear muffled voices on her walkie talkie. Words such as _'in position'_ , _'waiting for your word'_ and _'surrounded'_ made Brick's gut clench. His boys could not get caught he had to think fast. He grabbed Blossoms upper arms and slammed her back into the wall. She gave a grunt and Brick felt a pang of guilt. Hm that was new, he was banging her - he didn't have feelings for her. He became serious.

"Look. I'm not going to tell you again. We are going to sort out these killings. I will end it. But you have to stay out of it, your getting involved in extremely dangerous territory, territory you can't control. I'm being serious Blossom, back off." His eyes were hard and deadly. She knew deep down that he was being serious but the leader in her was refusing to listen, she was always in control.

"Brick I-"

She was cut off with Brick's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock but the intensity of the kiss pulled her under. It was strong and powerful and intense, she couldn't help herself. I was Brick fucking Jojo goddamn it! Brick on the other hand knew what he had to do, he could hear the voices over the talkie becoming more urgent. He knew they were outside the door the boys were in as Drivers voice very lightly filtered through. He had to act.

He pulled back with both of them breathing heavier, he put his hands on Blossom's face and made her look him in the eyes.

"Bloss, call your guys down. Come on! Let me sort this, you have to trust me. I'll get it done."

The conflict was dancing in her eyes. "I- Brick... I can't- I-"

" _Boss we need your command!"_

 _"All in position!"_

"Blossom. Please. Don't do it."

Her eyes flickered to the door and back at Brick the moral war wrestling inside her.

"You'll get it done?" She asked, her voice small.

"I promise."

She bit her lip and looked up in despair. Brick slowly released her face.

"Can you get them out of that room without leaving threw the door?"

Brick could have kissed her again but kept his celebration to himself. He gave a firm nod.

"In 10 seconds?"

His eyes winded and he stepped back. He rubbed his hands and shot a flame at the smoke detector, in seconds the fire alarm blared and Blossom stared at him for a few more seconds before she whipped out her talkie. "NOW, NOW, NOW!" She yelled still staring at him as he looked back. The alarm was loud and shrill as the two stood locked. Blossom's talkie crackled, she pulled it out and pressed.

 _'Not here Boss, they must have scarpered.'_

Brick released a big breath he didn't know he was holding. That was fucking close.

"Okay. Thank you." Blossom responded and put the talkie back. "1 week."

Brick cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"1 week Brick. To get the job done or I'm taking you all in."

Brick sucked in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled smoke. He nodded.

"Deal."

Blossom nodded and started moving past him smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Brick turned as she passed him.

"Ironic don't you think?"

Brick thought about it and rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

Blossom gave a small laugh with her hand on the door handle.

"Well, it's not like I don't know where you live." She mused as she exited. Brick allowed a smirk to grace his face as it grew and stretched the reveal his teeth as the door shut on him.

"Oh the irony."

* * *

 **Once again sorry for the delay! Motherhood is so demanding! haha but I haven't forgot about you guys!**

 **If you liked, pop us a review ;)**

 **Love**

 **Cornelia.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the lengthy update! The joys of motherhood!**

 **Anyway lets get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Bella.**

* * *

Brick stood with Boomer outside the familiar white house. Butch was on babysitting duties, a task he was violent to protest but one threat from Brick made the middle brother back down and suck it up. Plus Brick promised he wouldn't be long. Heh.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Boomer asked miserably.

"Yes. Now stop your bitching." He snapped and pressed the doorbell. The boys stuck out like a sore thumb. People gossiped and they weren't blind. 2 RowdyRuffs at a PowerPuff house?! Boomer twitched as he saw the old lady from across the road peeking through her blinds. The door opened in one swoop as Bubbles stood like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can I help you?" She squeaked. Brick grumbled and let himself in, Boomer stood out on the porch a little longer staring at the pretty blonde puff.

"Uhm… you can come in?"

Boomer blinked "Huh?"

"You might want to hurry before you give Mrs. Higgins a heart attack."

Boomer peered around him to see the old lady's eyes like dinner plates. He cleared his throat before walking through the door as Bubbles closed it behind him. Brick was already sat on the sofa in their living area looking pointedly at his Brother. Boomer gave Bubbles another look who gestured him to sit.

"What? Are you mute?!" Brick hissed, Boomer scowled and sat down at the side of his brother.

"Just one second." Bubbles smiled before zipping upstairs in a flash of blue.

"Tch, pathetic." Brick grumbled.

"What?!"

"You! Drooling over the blonde like some damn lovesick teenager. Get it together for fucks sake!"

Boomer glared hard. "Fuck you man…. She's hot, a guy can look! Not like you who goes around banging Puffs!"

"Want to say that again?" Brick seethed darkly, smoke seeping through his teeth.

"You don't scare me Brick. I didn't do anything wrong, I don't have a baby as a result of it!"

Brick grabbed his collar and pulled him forward until a voice interrupted.

"Oi, you get blood on my sofa you're paying for it." An annoyed Buttercup snapped coming down the stairs, Bubbles following her shocked.

"Brick! Put him down!"

Brick let go roughly while Boomer straightened his jacket scowling at his older brother. The two Puffs sat down on the opposite the Boys, one looking bored and the other looking worried.

"So you've gotta watch Bell's for me this weekend." Brick said.

"Why? Not that we don't mind, of course we won't mind! But why can't you watch her?" Bubbles asked.

"We got business."

"What business?" Buttercup asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Our business, that's all you need to know." Brick's tone left no room for questions but Buttercup pressed on.

"You're up to something and its illegal." Buttercup accused. Boomer bristled while Brick remained poker faced.

"No, we aint. Are you taking Bella or not?" Brick snapped.

"Yes you are he's squirming like an ant under a glass." Buttercup fired back pointing at Boomer. Brick whipped round to his brother who was looking shocked.

"Get it together!" He hissed harshly. Boomer swallowed and tried to compose himself and desperately tried to shake the blue puff's gaze off him.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked again her gaze piercing.

"Look it aint none of your business you just need to let me know if you're taking you god damn niece!"

Buttercup shifted her gaze to Bubbles who took a deep breath.

"Boomer… Please, tell us the truth."

"Boomer! Do not answer!"

"Boomer… what are you hiding?"

"I won't warn you again!"

"Please…"

"WE RUN THE ROWDIE GANG!" Boomer blurted, he took a deep breath before tentatively looking at his older brother. Brick was glaring hard at him, he knew he would regret this.

"Th-The Rowdies?! It's YOU?! How- When- You-!"

"Calm down blondie!" Brick snapped a headache fully forming.

"I knew it was fucking illegal. Once a street rat always a street rat." Buttercup sneered folding her arms.

"For fuck sake Boomer! You can kill a man without hesitation but blonde hair blue eyes and you run your mouth like fucking motor!" Brick hissed.

"You've killed people?!" Bubbles squeaked.

"No! I-!"

"Of course he has! But not like what you think!" Brick reacted quickly as Buttercup got to her feet.

"Give me one good reason we shouldn't haul your asses to jail!"

Brick gave a heavy sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Bro, this could be a good thing that they know?" Boomer watched his brother's reaction carefully.

"I want not one more word from your mouth!"

Boomer gave an annoyed eye roll before sitting back into the couch.

"If you sit down like a civil human I might actually speak to you like an adult."

"Pfft! You don't know the meaning of the word civil seen as you kill people for a living!"

"Oh for the love of god woman!" Brick snapped standing also. "Look! We kill to stop other's being killed. We kill the people that cross us and generally speaking their up to no fucking good anyway-"

"But their people Brick, with families. It's still inhumane to kill regardless of who they are." Bubbles spoke. Brick calmed slightly at the Blue Puffs words but he was still angered.

"Look that's the way this game works… that's what we do. If it makes you feel any better we don't kill innocents. If anything we protect them-"

"Pfft! Don't make me laugh! You and you? Protectors? What a joke, you'll feed us any lies to avoid the nick." Buttercup spat. Brick could feel his temperature rising.

"Look! The only reason I'm here in the first place is for Bella, otherwise I wouldn't waste my time with you! Yes we're gang leaders, yes we've killed people. Are those people good people? No! Will they be missed by others? I doubt it. But that's what everyone signs up for in the gang game! We protect the people on our territory from other gangs wanting to start shit. Heck we probably protect more of this god damn city than you! Our work doesn't interfere with your life or the lives of civvy's - civilians Bubbles – so stop getting your fucking panties in a twist!"

Bubbles looked shocked and Buttercup was damn near seething.

"Just who do you think you're talking to! Don't listen to him Bubbles – it's a pack of lies. You know _she_ wouldn't have stood for this. She would have hauled them down to jail by now."

"Oh really? Then how come we're still here? Cos she knew! She knew for months and didn't do nothing or bother to tell you! She knew we weren't a threat to you or the civvy's. " Brick's eyes widened, his anger got the better of his and his words came out like word vomit.

Bubbles looked like she was about to cry and Boomer was starting at his brother carefully. The silence was suffocating as Buttercup stood frozen.

"She- she knew what you did?" Bubbles asked quietly.

Brick shifted his gaze to the small women and his shoulders dropped.

"Yeah- she almost busted us but once she realised that we were preventing more killings than what we were doing as necessary she understood and left us alone. As long as innocents weren't harmed she understood."

Bubbles stood slowly and placed her hands-on Buttercup's shoulders.

"Butter-"

"No! Fuck this!"

She growled and flashed upstairs with the loud slam of a door. Bubbles watched her sister leave and sigh.

"Sorry about that, she's still sore that Blossom kept you and the baby a secret. Knowing more was kept from her will be a hard thing to take."

Brick didn't respond and had to use all his will power not to roll his eyes. Fucking drama queen. Still, he supposed it wasn't all bad the Puff's knowing. They didn't have to sneak around as much with them and it would probably get the feds of their tail if needed. Not that he would say Boomer's big mouth was a good idea.

"So, will you take Bella or not?"

"Just promise me… that with what you do… doesn't put her in danger? She is safe with you?"

"Of course she is!" Brick defended hotly. "No one from our jobs knows her and that's the way it will stay as long as I can help it. She won't be touched or harmed. By anyone."

Bubbles could see the strong determination in his eyes. While she never in a million years thought a Rowdyruff boy – the leader none the less would be fatherly or be able to care for an infant, she was happy to say she was pleasantly surprised with how committed Brick was to his daughter. Blossom… would be proud.

Bubbles smiled. "Yes, we'll have her."

Brick nodded and flicked his head at Boomer who stood as Brick walked to the door.

"I'm not a bad person Bubbles, I'd never hurt you." He stared into her beautiful crystal blue eyes something inside him desperate for her to believe him.

"I know your not, just a little 'ruff' around the edges." She allowed him a small smirk.

"Heh.. suppose that's one way of putting it." He smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"BOOMER!"

Boomer groaned. "Ugh… way to ruin a moment!"

"I'm sure they'll be more." She giggled.

Boomer gave a smile before wincing at Brick yelling his name again.

"Until next time."

"Next time."

* * *

A small group of people stood on the dark side of the street where the street lamp was dimly lit. They stood poised, controlled and unwavering. There was about 12 people, mainly men with 2 women all dressed in dark smart attire. It was passed midnight and the smell of alcohol lingered from the bar near the main road. For a Wednesday it was quiet, which was to be expected.

No one moved, all stood almost waiting… watching.

A smooth _woosh_ and a quick flash in the night and suddenly 3 men were stood in front of the group, their backs to them. Boomer cracked his fingers, Butch rolled his shoulders and Brick raised his chin.

This was the Rowdie gang.

"Lets go." He commanded. The group followed wordlessly. The twins taking their position closest to the Rowdies. They walked up to what appeared to be an abandoned building. The greying brick and boarded up windows did not make for comfortable viewing. The boys knew they were already being watched as they walked up to the door. The door seemed out of place, huge dark metal which looked near impenetrable, clearly for keeping people out… or people in.

Brick banged once with his fist. A slat opened near his head and a quick gasp echoed as the slat closed as quickly as it opened. Another second later the sound of a heavy lock turned, and the door swung open. The boys and the gang walked through without any hesitation. The inside reflected the exterior, dark, cold, grey and empty. A few pillars dotted about to hold up the building but nothing more.

The gang made their way over to the stairs and climbed silently. They reached a long corridor that was scattered with other people watching the group with narrowed eyes. Muted whispers whipped around them as the watchers muttered into invisible speakers. At the end of a corridor was a shut door as the Rowdies made their way towards it. Butch looked back darkly and nodded to two men who gave a nod back and stood to the side, joining the other watchers on the outside.

Brick didn't even knock and opened the door. The people in the room all stared as the final gang made their entrance. The silence was thick and engulfed the large room as Brick and the boys walked to the end of the table were three chairs were vacant. Brick took a seat in the middle with Butch on his right and Boomer on his left.

They sat down as the Rowdie gang stood behind them, the twins front and centre.

Brick's cold expression didn't falter as his piercing red eyes scanned the room. This was the Huddle, the only time in the whole year the gangs of Townsville didn't kill each other and addressed troubling or important issues which may affect everyone's way of life.

On Brick's right next to Butch were the Kane's. They were a large group, one of the newest set ups. The Rowdies had done one deal with them, but the Kane's were notorious for backstabbing and double crossers and never getting caught. No blood on their hands – the leader said. It was wise to keep them at arm's length.

Next to them -the Ronkin's- the oldest running crime gang in Townsville. They claim they were the first ever crime gang in Townsville, a claim hotly rebutted by the Frosts. They shared a deep heated rivalry that had gone on for years, many casualties and fatalities on each side from the other. Nothing ever good came from a Ronkin and Frost brawl. So much so at the brawl of BlueBay. It has been planned for months and the lead up to the brawl had been deadly enough. The day came the two gangs were to have one final showdown with only one coming out on top – and thus finally holding the title of longest running crime gang. The Rowdies paid close attention to that particular brawl. Hell, every crime gang in the city had! But numbers soon dwindled on both sides and Brick realised quickly that no one was coming out of this brawl alive. Thus the boys stepped in at the opportune moment to end their petty rivalry. There motive? Information. Both gangs on their own merits provided the Rowdies in their own way, whether it was money or information. Either way the boys needed both gangs. They had more allies in the RonKins and Frosts than the other gangs… all a matter of survival.

Then at the other head of the table opposite the Rowdies were their biggest rival . The MayRay's. Disgusting, Despicable rats the boys would say. They were the second biggest gang behind the Rowdies and just as deadly to boot. They were the Rowdies biggest threat and the ones their associates clashed with most. Brick despised the leader -Dean-. Cocky, arrogant little weasel. Brick wanted him dead so badly, but he knew killing a gang leader was not an easy task. Even for someone with his particular skills.

Finally the last gang, placed between the Frosts and the MayReys were the Turelli's. Another one Brick loathed. Especially their leader Cedric. Slimy, arrogant and impulsive. Brick's harboured a special hatred for Cedric after the bastard decided it was cleaver to after his girl. Brick had been screwing with a pretty blond years ago. Nothing serious but he hated it when someone thought it was a good idea to muscle in on his things. Brick never cared for the blonde bimbo… it was all down to pride and principle. Brick had arranged a good couple of hijacked hauls on the Turelli's after their leaders' stunt.

Another headache for Brick was that the MayRey's and the Turelli's were strong allies. Dean and Cedric got along particularly well due to their mutual hatred of the Rowdie Boys. They felt they were at an unfair advantage because of their powers and had debated at a few huddles the ban of their powers. The boys basically laughed their threats off and explained they are never letting go of their skills.

Power is Power baby.

Unfortunately, one associate just couldn't let it go. About 2 years ago he stood, slandering the Rowdie name to the Townsville gangs, threatening them and then calling them cheats. Sneering disgusted at the boys. Unlucky for him he got too close to a deadly Green ruff who with one strike put him 6 foot under. The Huddle has been abruptly ended that year as the unfortunate associate just happened to be Dean's brother. The MayRey's vowed revenge and a lot of killings on both side of the gangs happened the following year. The causalities slowed down but the hatred burned deep.

Back to present and the meeting had begun, and a tense atmosphere hung in the air. No one spoke as the smell of smoke wafted around the room. A thin mist coating everyone and everything. Brick sneered hatefully at Dean and Cedric, both sat particularly close.

"Well… anyone have anything to say?!" He snapped irritably. A few people stiffened and looked questionably to each other until the second in command of the Frost's stood. He was a slim guy, but very tall. Dark blue eyes and a shaven head and he glared around the room.

"28th March. We had a haul coming in on the West block at Section 228. We got hijacked and the bastards got away with out 15 pounds of _steel_." He hissed.

Murmur's rumbled around the room as Butch whistled lowly smirking, he leaned in closer impressed with who had the balls to hijack a steel haul. Those things were hard to do and closely guarded.

"Heh, sike."

The second in command glared but was smarter than to strike an argument with the Green Ruff. Boomer looked round curiously while Brick remained perfectly poker faced waiting for someone to own it. It wasn't uncommon for gang to flush out hijackers of their high-end hauls. It was prime time and some revelations didn't end with a full gang intact.

Dean looked equally bored, this kind of business was tiresome when he wasn't involved. Another minute passed without ownership when a chair scrapped the floor on Butch's right. All eyes turned to the 2nd in command of the Kane's. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag and exhaled slowly plastering a cocky smirk.

"Guilty."

Butch leaned back with a laugh and Brick and Boomer smirked along with other members in the room.

"Bastard." Butch snickered, he loved a conflict. Especially an arrogant one, the balls to own up to a 15-pound steel haul was not something to be ignored.

In seconds the Frost's has all pulled their guns onto the Kane's who responded in the same fashion.

"What made you think you had the _right_ to pull a stunt like that?!" The second from the Frost's seethed. The leader of the Kane's 'David' stood up then and took a long drag of his own cigarette before arrogantly flicking the stub at the Frosts. He reached into his pocket and threw a small bag at the Leader 'Hunter' Frost, who was still sat down. He opened the bag to a roll of cash. He quickly flicked through it before also standing angered.

"This is a quarter of the cost of that fucking Steel!"

"Take it or leave it." David Kane hissed.

Frost glanced at the weaponry from the Kane's and his own gang, he was smart enough to know a gun fight was not wise, but this would be something he wouldn't forget. His eyes flicked to his second who signalled the gang to lower their weapons. Everyone on both sides settled.

Frost knew he had to pull a big hijack on the Kane's to redeem some of his rep, he couldn't afford to look weak. Weakness meant death.

"Anything else?" Brick asked in a bored voice.

The Huddle proceeded. The Ronkin's told they were opening an establishment on the south side, it was near Kane's territory but they allowed it for partial use which was agreed. The southside wasn't much of a money maker. The Frost's told them the Fed's had cornered off more of their territory and it was getting harder for deals to be done.

A few deals were made between gangs but Brick stared hatefully at Cedric and Dean. They were being suspiciously quite – very unlike them. They always had something to say.

Just as business was wrapping up Dean gave Cedric a look and Brick tensed.

"Well…" Cedric stood. "This has been a massive waste of my time. But none the less it allowed a direct meeting." He glared at the boys.

"What do you want fuckface." Butch snapped.

"Well if you're looking to grant wishes you could put a hole in your head. Save me a job."

"Is that a fucking threat?!" Butch seethed slowly getting to his feet. The Rowdie gang braced themselves… this was going south fast.

"More like a promise." Cedric hissed and pulled out an oddly shaped gun, it has a glass case at the top filled with an orange liquid.

"The fuck is that?" Boomer spat his face murderous.

"That…" Dean spoke also standing. "Is a nifty little gadget filled with wonderful Antidote X."

The boys stiffened. How the fuck had they gotten a hold of Antidote X?! The only person who held that was Professor Utonium, under bullet proof- hell bomb proof lock and key. The girls would never let anyone get past their father.

Brick stood this time.

"Ah the leader himself… tell me Brick, did fucking that hot redhead finally allow you to grow some balls?"

Brick felt his stomach flip. Shit. He'd been caught! Thankfully it seemed the idiot didn't realise _who_ that redhead had been, but it was concerning he'd gotten that close to Brick without his knowledge. Something he would have to review to keep Bella safe.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!" Brick snarled his composure slowly slipping when _she_ was mentioned. He eyed the weapon with venom.

"Ah…can't go revealing my secrets, now can I?" Cedric smirked. Brick looked at Dean who looked equally as smug.

"You better watch it, you're playing with fire." Brick growled.

"Oooooo I'm so scared!" Cedric mocked. "Don't fucking test me Jojo. Things are gonna start changing around here, starting with your territory!"

The boys remained still, anger evident on their faces. The other gangs slowly moved back. No one wanted a Rowdie brawl. The MayRey's and the Truelli's stood side by side as a show of force. The Rowdies gripped their weapons, waiting for further instruction.

"Ha! Already backing down… see you're NOTHING without those fucking powers. Listen up! This is how it's gonna work. You're gang is dismembered – we can make that literal if you like- You're territory is ours. You need to get out of town and NEVER come back. Should you have any trouble with this we can end you now." Cedric smirk lapping up his victory.

The Rowdie gang shifted, the threat lingering in the air. Brick looked at both Boomer and Butch in turn before the boys glared at Dean and Cedric.

"Go on then." Brick hissed. Cedric looked confused for a moment but didn't lower the gun.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Do it. 'End us'. I fucking dare you."

Cedric looked at Dean who looked equally as unsure before shrugging.

"You think I won't?! I'll fucking blow ya brains out!"

"Gone on then shit for brains! I'm still standing!" Brick's voice was getting louder and more aggressive. Cedric grit his teeth angrily before firing the gun. Brick cocked his head by milometers as the bullets ricochet past and into the wall behind him. Butch with the distraction flipped the long table onto it's side as Boomer kicked it into the MayRey's and Turelli's. The double gang hit the floor like skittles as the Ronkin's, Frosts and Kane's stood back. Brick flicked his hand to his gang as they flooded over to the downed gangs standing poised with their guns trained on them.

Cedric was struggling hard to free his arm with his gun but was cut short when a hand tightly gripped his neck. He gasped a breath as he was ripped free from the heavy table. Butch and Boomer kept their feet on the table, locking the rest of them in place.

Brick slammed Cedric into a wall, his head connecting with the brick. He yanked the gun out of his hands with ease.

"Did you really think it was wise to threaten me and my boys?" Brick growled his face centimetres from Cedric's. "Did you think we were just going to roll over on your command?" He threw him back into the wall again making Cedric groan. "I could do everything you threatened me back at you and more overnight if I wanted. You're lucky to be breathing!" Brick spat.

"You fucking mutants! Cheats! You're not real bosses and you never will be!" Dean hissed groaning as Butch pressed harder on the table her was trapped under.

"Keep talking and I'll snap your neck!" Butch growled. Brick looked down at the weapon and could see traced of yellow washing through the liquid. Fucking diluted, idiot couldn't even snatch the full power of Antidote X. Next question is… how did he get it? Brick was smart enough to know Cedric or Dean wouldn't speak and would take it to the grave. But he had an idea…

"If I hear anymore of this 'cheat' bullshit, trust me neither of you will have a gang left to run. I am quite clear?!" Brick snapped.

Cedric and Dean glared but their silence spoke volumes. The Rowdies had won this one.

"Frost, Ronkin, Kane." Brick kept his glare on Cedric as he mentioned the other gangs.

"You're free to leave."

The gangs didn't need a second reminder and silently left the Huddle. It was done for the year. The Truelli's and MayRey's remained on the floor glaring at the Rowdies. There were more Truelli's and MayRey's than the Rowdie gang… but that, was not an issue.

"Huddle's over you fucking freaks! What do you think you're doing?! Cedric spat. Brick turned back to him and gave him a malicious grin.

"Why it is. But it seems you all need a good lesson in NOT threatening my gang again. Boys?!"

Butch grinned and laughed manically as he threw the table back and smashed Dean in the face. Brick did the same to Cedric and threw him unconscious to the other side of the room while Boomer took out more of the higher ups as the rest of the gangs clashed.

Outside the Rowdie's watchers grinned at the MayRey and Truelli watchers as they stared in horror at the screams coming from inside the room. The Rowdie member's sniffed and waited while the screams went on into the night.

* * *

 **Ta Da!**

 **Please Review**

 **CJR.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm still here! Super sorry I've been dragging with these updates! I've just gotten married and my daughter turns 1 in a few weeks! Safe to say I've had a hectic time. Even so, I have still come back to this time and again. It helps me relax and 'escape' my very busy and stressful life! Even if only for a few hours!**

 **Anyway! Enough of my whining! Let's get on with it!**

 **Who fancies seeing Brick in 'Daddy mode'? Let's ramp this story up!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bella.**

* * *

A loud wail broke Brick's sleep again as he cracked a tired eye open. He squeezed them shut tightly hoping it would go away. As the noise persisted he groaned in his throat before pulling himself out of bed and over to the screaming infant. He lent down and picked her up and held her close. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and sat back down in bed. He threw the covers over his legs as Bella rested on his chest.

He started humming softly and steadily Bella's cries quietened down, the buzzing of his chest soothing her. Brick placed a large hand over her tiny back as he blinked his eyes. His head was pounding and he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in about 3 weeks. She must hate him, surely she hates him. She was always crying or screaming and nothing he did seemed right.

His mind started ticking over now that we was awake. Over the past few weeks the boys had managed to find out where Cedric has pulled that diluted Antidote X from. Looks like their old man Mojo had knocked over a store which over time trickled down the side of his volcano. Making it easily accessible to the public and land in the wrong hands. That was why it was a diluted formula.

Boomer had visited dear old pa and 'helpfully' destroyed the rest of the store. No point giving the Turelli's or MayRey's any more reason to go snooping around that lair. Plus the only people that could torment Mojo was the boys. In their own twisted family way.

But it was a mystery solved and for that Brick was thankful. He gave a big sigh as Bella nuzzled her cheek into his chest, giving small hiccups from her cries. Brick gritted his teeth.

He needed _her_ here but she wasn't. Which was another cause for a headache.

She had left their daughter. Ungrateful bitch. He may have been born a villain but even he would never be that heartless to leave his own kid. She had some nerve. Soon enough Bella's tiny breaths told Brick she was back asleep. He peered down before holding her tightly. He would always be there for her, no matter what. She didn't need a mother, all she needed was him and he'd make damn sure she knew it.

* * *

 _5 years later._

"Bella! Come on, get a move on!" Brick called. He was munching on some toast at the table while a little bowl of colourful cereal was at the side of him. Boomer walked out of his room lazily, yawning loudly before slumping into an available chair.

"Morning bro."

Brick grunted and shoved another piece of toast in his mouth and taking a big gulp of his coffee. The smell was strong and it gave him the kick of energy he needed on a morning. Boomer grabbed his own cereal and began pouring his own breakfast a few flakes falling onto the table.

"Hey! Watch it!" Brick snapped. Boomer rolled his eyes and picked up the scattered pieces placing them back in his bowl.

"Did you hear Butch get in last night?" He asked with bits of cereal falling out of his mouth. Brick scrunched his face in disgust and took another drink.

"No, did you?"

"No. Shockingly." He snorted. Brick raised his eyebrows quickly before finishing his drink and looking at his phone.

"Fucking hell, I'm going to be late. Bella!" Brick yelled again.

"I'm coming!" A little voice from behind the door snapped back. Brick groaned and leaned back in his chair. Boomer snickered.

"What you laughing at?!"

"Bro, you're in for it when she's older."

Tch. Brick rolled his eyes and kicked his brother's chair. He's already told them she wasn't growing up and she was staying small forever. That was it. End of. Over the past few years Bella had brought and unexpected burst of life to the three boys that they didn't realise they were missing. True to their agreement no one from their 'work' was any wiser about the RuffPuff and that's the way it was going to stay. Speaking of the girl the issue of her mother was still a lingering mystery.

The boys had tried to find her, using their criminal connections to find out anything they could but still came up short. Every time Brick thought about her he became angry so he tried not to think about her too much. However, Bella almost resembled a past mini puff which made it harder for Brick to keep her from his mind. But she had blossomed –ugh- into a beautiful little girl. She was very smart, something that Brick was extremely smug about- especially when she corrected his brothers. Classic. She had long copper hair which was held back by a headband and she was very head strong.

Living with three males little Bella was not introduced easily to girly things. She had her wonderful Aunt Bubbles for that. Bella was a girly girl but she could ruff and tumble with her dad and uncles when she wanted. She liked her little dresses and Brick had to swallow his pride when he had to buy her new things. A RowdyRuff – the leader- no less picking out little dresses was a sight to behold.

Her powers had kicked in when she turned one. Brick was happy she had inherited his fire power, but instantly regretted it when she was still learning to control it. That smoke alarm had been put through its paces! She whizzed round in the air whenever she could, doing twirls and flips. But one thing which surprised the boys was that little Bella… had a wicked temper.

Her temper tantrums were dangerous. Butch and Boomer learnt quickly to vacate the area when that spectacle occurred, leaving the unfortunate father to try and clam his daughter down. Heh, she was a little fire cracker, a real chip off the ol block and Brick would admit, he was so proud of her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the tapping of little feet walking over. He watched as Bella toddled over in her yellow summer dress and little white socks. She held in her hand a hair brush and her shoes.

"Daddy?" She asked passing him both items. He took them from her wordlessly as she jumped onto the chair and started eating her cereal. Brick brushed her hair for her (something that Bubbles had forced him to learn).

 _"You can't not know how to do your daughter's hair! That's just cruel! Here let me show you!"_

 _"Bubbles! I'm not going to do it!"_

 _"Yes you are! Now pay attention!"_

Brick brushed her long red tresses and placed her headband on her head and sat back down in his chair.

"Ready for school squirt?" Boomer asked finishing off his breakfast.

"Yup! I cwant wit uh lwearn!" Bella mumbled.

"Bella, don't talk with you're mouth full." Brick scolded. Bella swallowed and muttered a 'sorry'. Boomer picked up his bowl and started drinking the milk. Bella watching her uncle impressed began to copy, spilling milk on the table.

"Whoa! No Bella, don't do that!" Brick cried leaning over and putting the bowl back on the table. Bella pouted.

"But Uncle Boo did!"

"Uncle Boo is an idiot."

Boomer narrowed his eyes and flipped him off when Bella wasn't looking. Brick pretended to lunge causing the blue ruff to jump up quickly and put his bowl in the sink. Brick checked his phone again. Shit, now they were really late.

"Right, come on Bells we're really late." He said pulling out her chair and fastening her shoes on. Bella jumped down as Brick grabbed her bag and his keys.

"Are we flying today?" She asked hopefully. Brick's expression softened at his daughter's eagerness. He hated telling her no, but he couldn't risk having anyone see her.

"Not today Bell, I'm gonna drive okay?"

Her face fell but she nodded. It crushed Brick's heart but he knew it was for her own protection.

"Have a good day at school Belly!" Boomer called, Bella giggled.

"Bye Uncle Boo!"

Just as they were about to leave Butch's door opened and he stumbled out in his boxers with a blonde following closely behind wearing what Brick would be more inclined to call nightwear than a dress, with her shoes in her hand and her clutch bag in another. Both idiots giggling impishly.

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled, instantly covering Bella's eyes and ears. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Butch looked like a deer caught in headlights and turned back to look at the blonde dumbly before back at his older brother.

"Uhhhh… whoa! Who the fuck are you?!" Butch cried looking back at the blonde who was staring at him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me!?"

"Get outta here! You shouldn't sneak into people's houses! That's a crime! Now go on git out! Go on! Git!" Butch pushed the shrieking blonde out of the door and looked at both of his brothers, his eyebrows in his hairline.

A loud silence fell between them all. Boomer's eyes flicked over to Brick's who looked murderous.

"I have to take my _5-year-old daughter_ to school. I'll deal with you when I get back." He hissed. He uncovered Bella's eyes and grabbed her hand as he left the apartment. Butch whipped round to look at Boomer.

"So… how mad do you think he is?"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're in for it." He pushed passed him and sat on the couch, Butch sauntered over and took the other seat.

"Nahh Brick's messing, it's not a big deal."

"Butch, you know the rule. Lady friends are to be gone before the sun comes up. You should be glad he still even lets us bring girls home." Butch scoffed.

"Oh yeah because you're always bringing girls back. You're just interested in banging the Blue Puff."

Boomer stiffened. It was true that over the past couple of years Bubbles and Boomer had grown extremely close. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he gave up fighting his feelings for the blonde long ago. He got excited when he was with her, his stomach swirled and flipped when she spoke. He was like a moth to a flame.

He knew his brothers had noticed but he always tried to down play his feelings. He just wanted to get along with her for Bella's sake. Yeah. That was right. Brick grimaced every time he mentioned his counterpart, knowing that they were getting close. Bubbles was always friendly and kind to him, she didn't treat him like some kind of idiot like his brothers do. She listened to him and cared about what he had to say.

Boomer glared at his green brother. "Fuck off."

Butch snickered and sniffed his pit. "Whew! I need a shower!" He jumped back over the couch and into the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Boomer yelled but he was met with silence. Boomer sigh. I was hard being the most reasonable brother, however Butch's comment has him thinking about his Blue counterpart. He'd be skirting around the idea of asking her out for a coffee for the longest time.

"Heh fuck it." He muttered as he pulled out his phone and scrolled to find his favourite puff.

* * *

Brick was waiting near his car for her, watching as other parents walked past him happily with their children, chatting animatedly about their day at school. He smirked slightly when a few gave him worried looks and 'decided' to walk on the other side of the road. Heh, cowards. Brick had his arms folded as he kept his eyes peeled for a flash of red hair through the groups of people. He knew no one would dare snatch her and if they tried both him and Butch had taught her how to defend herself. That was an interesting day…

 _"So, we'll do a demonstration-"_

 _"What's a demonstration?" Bella asked watching her father and Uncle in front of her._

 _"A demonstration is an example of something that might happen." Brick explained. Bella nodded in understanding and continued to watch the two Rowdies._

 _"Okay, so if you're walking and anyone asks you to go with them… what do you say?" Brick asked._

 _"No and run away." Bella replied happily._

 _"Very good Bells." Brick grinned._

 _"What if they tell you they have ice cream?" Butch added._

 _"Oh! What flavour?!"_

 _"Strawberry."_

 _"Ohhh my favourite! I want ice cream!" Bella stood on the sofa with her little arms in the air. Brick smacked his face._

 _"No Bella, it's a stranger you never go anywhere with anyone you don't know. You only go with me, your uncles or aunties." Brick scolded. Bella sat down sadly._

 _"Oh. Sorry Daddy."_

 _"Look how about we show you what to do if someone tries to take you away?" Brick explained. Bella instantly looked worried._

 _"Someone's gonna takes me away?!" She squeaked._

 _"No no! I mean, in case anyone tries… I want you to know what to do, okay?" Bella seemed to calm down and Brick looked at his brother. "Okay Bells, so if someone tries to grab you, you kick them as hard as you can and fly away."_

 _"I can fly!?"_

 _"Yes but only in emergencies." Brick corrected. "Now, Uncle Butch is going to pretend to grab you and I want you to show me what to do. Okay? Remember pretend he's a stranger." Brick looked at his brother who rolled his eyes._

 _"Do I have to?" Brick glared and Butch huffed muttering 'this is so stupid.' Bella jumped down off the sofa and toddled over to her Uncle as Brick stood in front of them._

 _"Ready?"_

 _Bella nodded and Butch looked bored._

 _"Okay, go."_

 _As soon as Butch's hand touched her shoulders Bella flew up and kicked him square in the chest forcing him backwards and into the wall. The apartment shook as cracks formed around Butch's body. Brick stared, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Butch fell from his impact gasping for breath with the wind knocked out of him._

 _"Holy-… Holy shit!" He wheezed. Brick looked down at his daughter who was staring back at him pleased._

 _"Did I do good Daddy?" Brick's eyes were wide as he looked back at his brother trying to get back off the floor._

 _"B-Bella.. where did you learn that?!"_

 _"Aunty Butter taught me to defended myself."_

 _Brick looked to the heavens and shook his head while Butch shakily got to her feet._

 _"I should have known that witch was behind that!" Butch spat trying to catch his breath back. Brick snickered a laugh as Butch glared harshly at him. He cleared his throat._

 _"What else did Buttercup teach you?"_

 _"She told me that if any boys upsets me I kick them betweens the legs." Brick's eyebrows rose and he looked at Butch who looked horrified._

 _"She's a monster… no wonder she's single!" Butch's voice was strangled._

 _"Hey it's good advice!" Brick looked down at Bella. "She's right Bell, any boy upsets you… even speaks to you, give him a good kick! Wanna try on Uncle Butch?"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _A dark green flash lit up the room as Butch took to the skies._

Brick smirked at the memory; he still needed to thank Buttercup for that. Butch had been so scared to return home that evening it gave Brick some much needed peace and quiet. The crowd started thinning and Brick hovered slightly off the ground trying to spy the little girl. She should have been out by now; she's always one of the first ones out. He tried to push away the uncomfortable knot rolling in his stomach. His daughter could handle herself. She could. She was hardcore, he didn't have to worry.

The last few older children started leaving the school and Bella still hadn't returned. Brick started walking forward and down the path of the school when he saw her. She was walking towards him slowly with her head down and her bag trailing on the floor behind her. Brick frowned and walked over.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

She kept her head down and mumbled, Brick crouched down and grabbed her shoulders. "What's that kiddo?" She looked up and had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?! Has someone hurt you? Tell me who it was!" Brick growled, Bella's bottom lip trembled.

"Daddy, do I not have a Mummy because I'm a freak?" Her little voice was wobbling and Brick felt his chest clench.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Tommy's Daddy said that my Mummy left because I'm a freak with red demon eyes. I'm not a demon Daddy!" She cried before tears started trailing down her face. Brick grit his teeth and picked her up. The little girl burrier her head into his neck as she continued to cry. Brick's blood was boiling. A fucking adult has the sheer _audacity_ to make _his_ kid cry.

He would deal with this later. Right now he needed to get her home. He took her to the car and placed her in her car seat and started driving. She was silent the whole way home and Brick could feel himself getting angrier. Once they arrived back home Bella put her things down and Boomer and Butch were sat in the living room.

"Sup squirt!" Butch grinned.

"Hey Belly!" Boomer called, Bella looked back at the floor.

"Daddy I'm going to go to my room." She said quietly. Brick nodded and watched as she took herself off to her room and shut the door. Brick sigh; smoke pouring out of his mouth.

"What's up man?" Boomer asked, Butch looked round confused.

"Boys, we have a job." Brick growled. Butch jumped up.

"Wahooo! Alright! Just give me a time and place!" He was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Is everything okay?" Boomer asked.

"No, some fucking dick told Bella that she didn't have a Mom because she was a demon freak with red eyes." Brick spat, the smoke becoming darker. Boomer's eyes widened and Butch stiffened.

"You're joking?!"

"Was it a kid?" Butch asked. Brick clenched his fist.

"No, a fucking adult. Looks like he needs a lesson not to mess with family." Butch had a sinister smile on his face and Boomer narrowed his eyes.

"Are we involving the gang?"

"No. Lets keep this personal. We'll go tonight after midnight." Brick ordered. Butch rubbed his hands together happily.

"Oh oh, some good ol' fashion Rowdie Ruffin!"

Brick turned from his brothers and walked over to Bella's door. He knocked quietly before letting himself in. "Bella?" He looked round the room to find her sat on her bed hugging her pink strawberry teddy that Bubbles has got her for Christmas. Brick shut the door and walked over taking a seat at the side of her. "You okay squirt?"

She nodded her head sadly and Brick looked to the ceiling.

"Daddy, why don't I have a Mummy?"

Brick's jaw went slack and he looked forward not knowing how to respond. They sat in silence for a few minuets. Brick knew she was going to ask this at some point so he shouldn't be surprised but he still didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt his anger for Blossom ignite at putting his daughter through this. She still was missing and they had gotten no closer to finding her. Brick decided if she didn't want to be found then he wasn't going to go chasing. He stepped up. Pity she couldn't do the same.

"Am I not good enough Bells?" He grinned softly; she gave a tiny smile back before returning to her little frown.

"Is it because I'ma demon?"

Brick grit his teeth together and turned to face her, she looked as if she was about to cry. "Bells, look at me." She lifted her eyes, now filled with tears to meet with his.

"Am I a demon?"

She looked confused. "No Daddy."

"I have red eyes, I'm not a demon."

Bella stayed silent looking at him. Brick felt a very protective instinct take over him and he would do anything to make his little girl better.

"Bells, people say things- mean things because they're mean people." Brick had to swallow back the snort in his throat. He was being the biggest hypocrite in the world right now but he ignored the irony. "That _guy"_ He spat the name. "Is just jealous because you have the best eyes in the whole world!"

Bella's eyes widened. "I do?"

"Of course you do squirt! You're dad is the coolest guy in the world… and what colour are my eyes?"

"Red!" She cried in glee, jumping up giddily. Brick couldn't help the grin on his face. "So I'm cool?!"

"Well duh… you are my kid." Brick smirked. Bella giggled and launched herself at her father, wrapping her little hands around his neck. Startled for all of a second, Brick wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Daddy." She mumbled. Brick hugged her a little tighter.

"No problem Bells."

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys but I LOVE writing/reading Daddy Brick. Freaking awesome!**

 **Okay! So total honesty I'm not sure when the next chap will be up! It's written I just need a few more edits and I'll get it up! But I ADORE your reviews! Please keep em' coming!**

 **Love,**

 **Cornelia.x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Whoa- Wait?! I'm uploading already?! Haha, well after such an amazing response to the last chapter it made me want to get another chap up ASAP!**

 **Now this is where the fun really starts! Let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Bella.**

* * *

Bella was waiting for her father as instructed outside of the school. All the other parents and children and left as she waited by the side of the road. She remembered her father telling her that if he ever wasn't there on time to wait for him. Someone would come. Everything seemed grey to her at this moment. The grey steel fences around the school, the grey pavement, the grey houses. She looked up and the skies were a dark grey. It made her uncomfortable, she hated the dark and the rain. She hoped her Daddy came soon. The wind was getting colder as she buried further into her pink coat, her copper hair whipping quickly around her face.

As she was waiting her super hearing picked up on footsteps. She looked to the side and found the street her school was located on empty. She looked back out onto the road when she heard it again. Looking back she saw movement in the bushes near her, she took a few scared steps back as cat emerged from the bush. Bella took a breath.

"Kitty! You scared me!"

The cat meowed before skittering off down the road as Bella's eyes followed it. Another scratch on the pavement made her jump and spin round to find a man glaring down at her.

"Red eyes." He muttered.

Bella balled her little fists as her eyes widened in fear. The man was big. Very big. He was scary looking and she wished her father or uncles were here. Her heart picked up its pace and her hands started getting hotter.

"Come with me now girl. And I won't hurt you."

Bella gasped and remembered back to what her dad and Uncle Butch told her.

 _"…if a stranger you never go anywhere with anyone you don't know. You only go with me, your uncles or aunties."_

He was getting closer to her so she started walking further back. "No." She mumbled. The guy sneered.

"It wasn't a fucking request!" He spat and lunged at her. In panic Bella's hand became really hot as flames sparked up and into the man's face, catching some of the bushes behind him. He pulled back in fear before rushing at her again. Thinking quickly to what her Auntie Butter taught her she flew up and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying backwards into the metal railings.

"Hey!"

Bella looked up to see more men getting out of a car and running down the street towards her. Panic settling in she remembered what her dad told her.

 _"…if someone tries to grab you, you kick them as hard as you can and fly away."_

 _"I can fly!?"_

 _"Yes, but only in emergencies."_

"This is an emergency!" Bella squeaked before jumping into the air in a flash of red and into the skies.

"Shit!" One of the men hissed looking at his beat-up companion. He pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. "She got away." He pulled the phone from his ear quickly as loud muffled noise came through the phone. He put it back to his ear carefully, wincing at the anger from the recipient. "Yes boss… Yes… We'll find her." He ended the call and looked back at his companion who was groaning.

"Get that waste of space in the trunk." He snapped as the man was taken away. "Beaten up by a 5-year-old… pathetic." He hissed. The men jumped back into the car as the tires screeched when they sped off in the direction of the fading red light.

.

The rain was hitting her face hard, it felt like she was getting hit by tiny needles. She was scared, she wanted to go home, she wanted her family. She whizzed into the city, flying low to try and limit the rains target on her. Her house was this way, right? It was a big building? Uhm…

She looked around seeing shops and lights but nothing looked familiar. Tears started to blur her vision. She didn't know where her home was. She found a quite street to land in as the rain started easing up. She had pulled her little hood over her head to shield her hair and keep her warm.

She looked around the tall city buildings and back at the road as cars drove past with their lights on. She knew it was getting late but remembered what her Auntie Bubbles had told her. If she was ever lost to find a nice lady and ask for help. Bella turned to look up the street and back down, it was deserted.

Tears flooded her eyes as she started to whimper. She remembered her Uncle Butch and Auntie Butter telling her to be brave but she didn't feel very brave right now. She was just about to start crying when loud noises caught her attention.

"AND STAY OUT!"

A man with a waistcoat yelled at the woman he had just kicked out of his establishment.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! IT WAS THAT STUPID BITCH!" She screamed back, pointing an angry finger at a smug brunette.

"I DON'T CARE! NOBODY FIGHTS IN MY BAR! NOW GET LOST!" The man yelled before slamming the door. The woman fumed before she started tapping quickly on her phone.

Bella stared at the woman wide eyed. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a dark pink top, she had on a small leather jacket with black heeled boots. Her hair was down and straight but the thing that caught Bella's attention the most was the fact that her hair was the exact same shade at hers. She was a good person. Bella knew it, and she needed help.

Walking over Bella looked up at the woman who didn't even know she was stood at the side of her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman didn't even flinch as she continued typing. Bella tapped her leg. "Excuse me?" The woman let out a yelp and stumbled back. Bella smiled up at her and waved.

"Hello."

The woman looked down at her before looking up and down street. She stared at the little girl confused.

"What?"

"I'm lost."

"Good for you."

"Will you help me?"

The woman snorted and smirked looking back at her phone. "No."

"You have pink eyes."

"Well done."

"I have red eyes."

"Super."

The woman carried on using her phone, ignoring the girl as Bella looked at her. She had very pretty light pink eyes; Bella knew she was a good person. She couldn't explain it, she just knew.

"Where are we?"

"Downtown Townsville." The woman answered pulling her eyes away from the phone and looking at Bella. "Huh, you do have red eyes."

"Yeah! My dad says I have red eyes because I'm cool like him!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… look, where are your parent's kid?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I'm lost."

"You shouldn't leave your folks."

Bella furrowed her brow. "I didn't, some mean man tried to take me, so my Daddy told me to run away from strangers."

The woman stared at her unamused before leaning back onto her leg and folding her arms.

"Well you're talking to me and I'm a stranger."

"My Auntie told me that if I'm lost to find a nice lady to ask for help."

The woman sigh. "I ain't no nice lady kid, look you better get going it's gonna get dark."

"But I don'ts know where I am." Bella's voice started to wobble, the woman rolled her eyes.

"Look kid, this ain't my fault. Now I'm off to Kilroy's to take some shots and drink myself into unconsciousness." The woman turned on her heel and started walking down the road.

"Wait!" Bella called. Suddenly the roar of a car engine ripped through the street. The woman quickly turned around as did Bella as both girls stared wide eyed at the car racing towards them. Bella quickly ran over to the woman and hid behind her legs as the woman watched as the car pull to a stop next to them. 3 men jumped out glaring at the little girl.

"Get her!" One of them ordered. The woman tensed and put her hand out.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! She's a little girl!"

"Stay out of this toots!" One of the men snapped, his eyes wandering over her body hungrily. "We'll deal with you later." He leered, the woman scrunched her nose.

"The names Rose scumbag! Now get lost!"

"We ain't going anywhere without the girl!"

Bella whimpered and Rose pushed her back slightly.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

The men laughed. "Oh really? And who's going to stop us?" One of the men scoffed, he cocked his head two is assailants. "Get her."

Bella grabbed Roses' leg who looked down at the poor girl… she looked terrified. She may not care about the girl, but she knew this wasn't right. Looking back at the men she placed a well aimed kicked right between his legs causing him to groan and fall to the floor. The other man grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her feet form the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Rose screamed, the man grunted trying to restrain her as Rose leant forward and smashed her head back onto his. He screamed in pain releasing her instantly as she stumbled to the floor in her heels.

"Help!"

Rose looked over to see the final man running to the girl. Thinking fast she grabbed a nearby empty bottle and rushed over.

"No escape for you now you little brat!" The man hissed, Bella was about to scream when something shattered over the mans head. His eyes closed as he fell to the floor with Rose stood over him, a broken bottle in her hand. Bella stared at her wide eyed before scurrying over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed wrapping her arms around Roses' legs. Rose looked awkward before she pulled her off.

"Right… well then… run along and let's both pretend this didn't happen. God knows I'm gonna keep drinking until I believe this was all a dream." Rose muttered before walking off down the road.

Bella stared at the woman, something familiar about her intrigued her. She was a nice lady and she would help her, she just needed help herself. Bella loved helping people so decided to follow and hopefully soon her Daddy would find her.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Brick grumbled twisting the key in his car as the engine whirred. Banging on the steering wheel he jumped out and lifted the bonnet of his car. It was the latest model so there was no way it had broken down. He scanned over the engine looking for any sign of fault.

"Brick?"

He glanced round to see Butch and Boomer leaving the building. "Weren't you supposed to get Bella from school?" Boomer asked. Brick blew a stream of smoke from his mouth, the smell of burning filling the air.

"I am! This fucking car is a pile of shit, it won't start!"

Furrowing their brows, the boys walked over and joined their brother looking at the engine. "Didn't you just buy this?" Butch asked, Brick bit the inside of his cheek.

"Butch, not one word." Brick snarled.

"But-"

"Not a word!"

"Uhmmm Brick…" Boomer had gone white and was staring at the engine.

"What?!" He snapped, Boomer pointed a finger to a disconnected wire with a red ribbon (which belonged to Bella) tied around it. The boys froze as Brick pulled the wire which has disconnected the car from the engine and pulled the ribbon loose. Bubbles had given Bella the ribbon when she was much younger, there was no denying it was her's.

"Oh fuck…" Butch gasped. Boomer looked at him horrified as Brick stumbled back.

"Bella." His voice was strangled and in a red flash he was in the skies. Butch and Boomer didn't hesitate and shot after him as they flew at break neck speeds to her school. As it came into view smoke was visible from a bush fire as they landed next to Brick.

"Is she here?!" Boomer gasped looking round for any sign of his niece. Brick was staring at the fire.

"She did this." He stared at the fire as his brothers turned.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Bella, she did this, she caused the fire!" Brick spun round, his eyes frantic taking Boomer and Butch by surprise. Brick was always in control; he always kept it together and knew what to do. Now, he looked broken… lost… horrified. Every parent's worst nightmare unravelling right in front of him. "Someone's taken her!"

He threw his hat on the floor and ran his hands threw his hair in panic. Boomer looked at Butch striken. "What do we do?!"

Butch grit his teeth and walked over to Brick pulling on his shoulders so he would look at him. "Brick! Calm down! She's a ruff, she won't have gone without a fight!"

"She shouldn't have to fight Butch! She's a fucking 5-year-old!" Brick screamed.

"I know! But you throwing a pissy bitch fit isn't going to help!"

Brick narrowed his eyes and glared hatefully at his brother.

"Butch…" Boomer warned, becoming alarmed at how furious Brick looked. Butch held up a hand warning him not to interfere. Brick stalked up to him looking him dead in the eye, his own red eyes looking darker.

"Say. That. Again. I fucking dare you." He hissed.

"Brick, get your head together. Bella needs you. Now. So let's do something!"

Brick growled and pulled back his fist to smash into Butch's face when he suddenly stopped and walked straight past him. Butch who had closed his eyes in preparation of the hit, opened them slowly when nothing came.

"Whoa… did I die?"

Boomer rolled his eyes and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to spin round. Brick was staring at some tire marks on the floor before looking down the road.

"They went that way." He said, his hat back on his head as he nodded towards the city.

"Then lead the way Boss." Butch gestured. Brick nodded and took off towards the city as Boomer and Butch followed. Brick's blood was boiling and silently prayed that Bella had gotten away. All he had to do was find her, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Rose was sat near the back of Kilroy's downing her fifth shot. It was a quaint little joint with the whole 'alternative' vibe going on. The chairs had been replaced with plush loungers and the light was dim giving the room a cosy feel. It wasn't very busy for a Wednesday evening giving Rose the quite time she wanted.

Or should have if it wasn't for the little red-eyed girl currently staring at her from the other chair.

"Look kid, you shouldn't be in this place… your folks will be worried." She said taking a long drink from her beer.

"But I don't know how to get home."

"Well try."

"I am."

"No you aint, you're just following me around like a lost dog."

Bella scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Well you're acting like one!"

Bella folded her arms and 'humphed'.' Rose glanced at the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I can't help you kid."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Rose muttered and necked another shot, scrunching up her face.

"What's that?" Bella asked, Rose looked at her and back at the empty shot glass.

"This?" She questioned, holding it up. Bella nodded.

"This kid, is what will help you make the greatest and worst mistakes of your life. Chin chin!" She grinned taking another and downing it too.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Bella asked.

"Doing what?"

"That?" Bella scrunched up her face.

"Because it tastes like piss."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Why are you still here?!" Rose snapped.

"Because you need to help me!"

Rose groaned in frustration and put her head in her hands.

"Look kid-!"

"Bella."

Roses' head snapped up as she looked at the girl.

"What?"

"You keep calling me kid, but my name is Bella."

Rose stared at the girl as she suddenly felt light headed, she put her head in her hand as a headache suddenly shot through her head.

"Are you okay?"

Rose looked at Bella who was looking at her strangely. Rose straightened and leaned forward slightly.

"Look I'm fine. Listen if I get you back to your folks will you leave me alone?"

Bella looked upset, she didn't want to leave this lady but she didn't know why. This was all so confusing for her. She wanted to stay with this lady, but she knew she had to get back to her dad. Bella nodded as Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fabulous! Okay so were do you live?"

"Uhm I'm Cherry Lane Tower with my Daddy and Uncles."

"Cherry Lane Tower? Not bad digs kid- Bella." A dull ache hit her head as she shook it off. "What about your Mom?"

Bella looked confused. "My Mom?"

"Yeah… you said you live with your dad and uncles, is your mom there too?"

Bella started fidgeting with her fingers and her eyes looked to the floor.

"Uhm kid- Bella?" Rose winced. More pain. Note to self try and avoid her name.

"Uhm, I don't have a mommy."

Rose felt for her she did but this wasn't her fault.

"Ah, if it makes you feel any better I didn't have a mom either and I turned out fine." Rose grinned leaning back. Bella looked up surprised.

"You didn't?"

"Nahh… never knew her, I'm probably better for it. So don't sweat it kid."

Bella grinned happily while Rose mirrored. More pain. Rose grabbed her head and took another drink of her beer.

"So no mom on the scene, is you dad hot?"

Bella looked truly confused, before her eyes lit up in realisation.

"Oh he makes fire with his hands!"

Roses stared at her confused before nodding slightly.

"Right… one, that's good to know and two, you shouldn't know that at your age." Rose scolded, Bella tilted her head confused as Rose stood up.

"Anyway, you got all your shit?"

Bella nodded and stood up too. Rose walked past her and looked down to see Bella still stood there.

"Come on kid! The sooner I get you back to your dad the sooner you'll be out of my hair!"

Bella just looked at her and held her hand up.

"Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!" Rose groaned. Bella stared at her expectantly her hand still in the air.

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm not holding your hand." Bella stayed as she was.

"No kid. It's not my thing."

Silence.

"Look I'll just leave you here, doesn't affect me."

Silence.

Rose stared down the girl before throwing her hands up in frustration. "Ugh! Fuck sake! Fine!" She marched over and grabbed her outstretched hand, Bella smiled smugly.

"Oh!" Bella stopped and let go of Roses' hand and spun and ran back to the table. She swiped a empty shot glass from the table and put it in her bag before racing back over and taking her hand.

"Why did you do that?" Roses asked, Bella looked up at her.

"Because I wanna make great mistakes too."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever kid."

They started walking towards the front of the bar as people started turning to look at the small girl out after dark and in a bar.

"Oi lady! Your daughter can't be in here!" The bartender ordered.

"She aint mine! And we're just leaving! The booze is like piss anyway!" Rose hissed marching out with Bella giggling.

"What you laughing at?" Rose snapped.

"You remind me of my daddy."

"Joy."

As soon as the cold air hit the pair they shivered. The street lights were on and the street was bare of traffic. The odd person walked past them, hurrying to get home in the harsh winds. The street they were on was prolific for bars and nightclubs, but the midweek date meant most were empty, save for the regulars.

Rose started walking down the street. "Come on, it's about a 30-minute walk to your place." The pair set off hand in hand, walking quickly but silently. They rounded a corner into a more deserted street, Bella walked closer to Rose becoming slightly worried. Rose saw he action and snorted.

"Don't worry kid, nothing will happen to ya."

Bella gave a small smile before hurrying along.

"THERE!"

The girls spun round quickly as flashes of Blue, Green and Red lit up the street.

"DADDY!" Bella cried, instantly letting go of Roses' hand and running over to her father. The man in red bent down and scooped up the little girl, relief evident on his face.

"Bells! Are you okay?!" He asked hugging her tightly. Rose couldn't hear her reply but then got the strangest feeling she was being watched. She looked at the brunette with green eyes that was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. The blonde wasn't any better, his jaw was hanging open in shock. What's his problem?

"Uh… Brick?" The blonde looked at the redhead hugging the kid. He however either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, instead focusing all his attention on the girl.

"What happened? Why weren't you at school?"

"A stranger tried to take me daddy so I flewed away just like you said." The redhead's eyes widened. Heh red, same as the kids. Before he hugged her again.

"Brick?" The brunette said again.

The man Rose now assumed as Brick continued to ignore the two men.

"Did they hurt you?!"

"No daddy, I'm okay. I made a friend too!"

Bella looked right at Rose as Brick followed her gaze. Oh. Oh no. That look did not look good. Why are these guys looking at her like she has and extra head? Rose cleared her throat awkwardly and knew it was time to bounce. She got the kid back to her dad, so she was no longer needed.

"Uhm… cool! Okay so you got your kid back so I'm gonna go." Rose gestured behind her and turned on her heel.

"BLOSSOM?!"

Rose turned around confused to see all three men now gaping at her. Her head was still pounding and she wasn't wearing the most appropriate clothing for the cold weather. Gods she had to remember to take some aspirin when she got home. Maybe the hangover was kicking in already?

"Uhhh, you mean me?" She asked pointing a finger to herself, looking around to see if anyone else was here. The three men looked between each other baffled.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" The man who she knew as Brick hissed. Rose instantly heard the threat in his voice and her defensive instinct kicked in.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?!" Rose snapped folding her arms.

"Where have you been?!" The blonde cried.

"Tch, like it's any of your business!"

"I think it is our business when you dump a baby on our doorstep!" The brunette fired back. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Butch! Watch what you say!" Brick gestured down to Bella and Butch rose his brows in understanding.

"Look, you've clearly got the wrong girl. Now I'm gonna go home, watch trashy reality TV and drink myself to sleep."

The boys looked shocked before Brick shook his head.

"What are you playing at?! Blossom! Where have you been?!"

Rose rounded on him. "News flash darling, I aint called 'Blossom' the names Rose, remember it." She snapped. Brick looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"Do- Do you know who we are?" The blonde asked carefully.

"Nope." Rose answered instantly before looking back at Brick. "Though if you wanna get to know me, feel free to join me with my sleeping plans later." She smirked wickedly before winking. Butch straightened.

"Okay, it's definitely not her." Brick threw a glare at him and looked back at Rose.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Sorry darling, pretty sure I'd remember a face like yours."

A silence fell onto the group as Roses' eyes shifted between the men still staring at her. Sighing she had officially had her full of 'weird' for the day. "Not that this isn't thrilling…" She said sarcastically causing Brick to scowl. "I'd really much rather be getting shitfaced, so laters!" She turned again and started on her route home.

"Wait!"

She rolled her eyes and turned back slowly. Brick was walking towards her looking deeply into her eyes, she became unnerved and step back slightly.

"Hey watch it buddy! No touching the goods!"

"I wasn't-! Look. You're sure you're not Blossom?"

Rose sighed. "Dude, honestly if me saying I'm Blossom means we'd get it on then sure… I'm Blossom. But if I'm not getting anything out of it then I'm sorry to disappoint you. My names Rose and that's it. Now I got your kid back to you so just leave me alone."

His face fell and for a split-second Rose almost felt bad for the guy. Clearly, he was hung up on this Blossom chick and was desperate for anyone to fill her shoes, but Rose wasn't about to play second fiddle to anyone. She had standards!... Sort of. He nodded his head as Rose tuned back round.

"Dude why are you letting her go?!" She heard one of the other guys yell, but she was too far away to hear his response. He was extremely attractive she'd admit and those red eyes where a super turn on. Suddenly her head started pounding as red eyes flashed into her vision and the sound of a breathy gasp filled her ears. She scrunched her eyes closed as the pain subsided, she opened her eyes again and turned around to see that the three men and the kid had left.

Red eyes.

The man had red eyes.

* * *

 **Well then...**

 **So you guys have seen that I updates sooner because of the stellar response from the last chap... lets say same again from you guys and then same again from me?**

 **Sounds good? Deal!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay! What with the holidays coming up I've not had much free time! So this is quite short and sweet but hopefully the next one will be longer for you!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Bella.**

* * *

Rose walked into her little apartment, throwing the keys into the bowl with a clatter. She shut the door with a slam the lock clicking automatically. Her apartment was small but live-able- just. The kitchen was attached to the living room and her box bedroom was off to the side with a bathroom connected. It was small, very small. But it would do.

An ashtray that was full to the brim was at the side of the couch with bottles either empty or half empty were scattered over the living room and kitchen worktops. A few pizza boxes were scattered about and the dirty dishes were piled high in the sink. The street light from outside bathed the room in a orange glow as sirens and car horns occasionally filtered through.

Rose flicked on a lamp and shuffled her way through the discarded clothes and shoes that littered the floor. She pulled open the fridge as the bottles inside 'clinked' together when rattled. She pulled out three and twisted the top off one taking a strong drink before flopping down onto the couch. She took another long drink and shrugged out of her leather jacket.

Her headache thankfully was subsiding as she rubbed her forehead.

"What a day." She mumbled.

 _'Knock-Knock'_

"Who is it?!" Rose snapped.

" _Only your best friend!"_

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fuck off!" She shouted. The person behind the door giggled before swinging the door open. Rose twisted to look over the couch, her eye brows knit together in confusion.

"Sure I locked that door…" She grumbled.

" _Hmm, nope. Can't have done… drunk already my dear?!"_ The intruder gasped in mock shock. Rose twisted back round and slumped further into the couch.

"Not as much as I want to be with you around."

The guest giggled again before taking a seat on her armchair. Rose didn't look at him, she would barely call him a friend… more of an acquaintance who loved to annoy her. But he seemed to be the only person that could stand to be around her. Hugo was a skinny man… much too skinny considering his tall height. His limbs seemed jagged and sharp, his chin was a prominent 'V' shape which was framed with a small black goatee. His hair –black also- was gelled back, slick making him look all the more greasier. His pixie like ears were pinned to his head, while is outfit was nothing short of flamboyant.

A flora print suit with black small heeled boots. Hey, Rose didn't judge… whatever floats your boat. You know, as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Well.. within reason.

Hugo was a mischievous man, also landing her in the most awkward situations. But he spoke to her and gave her some form of company, if she hadn't found her own 'fun' for the night that is.

However after the evening she'd had, she was in no mood to deal with his shenanigans tonight.

" _So.. I heard you got thrown out of Jenks? How positively… delicious! Tell me every juicy detail!"_ His eyes glittered as he lent forward in anticipation, almost enjoying her misery.

"Just some skank that thought muscling in on my guy was a good idea." Rose muttered taking another swig.

Hugo giggled and clapped his hands together. " _Oh Rose… you are scandalous! Anything else… happen?"_ He asked, his voice raising slightly.

Rose contemplated telling him about the girl and her attractive father but just the thought of them gave her another headache. She rubbed her head again and finished off her bottle, dropping it on the floor and grabbing another.

"No."

Hugo's shoulders slumped and he 'humphed' and lent back into the chair crossing his arms.

"What's it to you anyway?" She snapped.

" _Just… just a set back."_ He muttered, clearly brooding.

"Glad to know my life provides so much entertainment to you." Another swig.

" _Oh you have no idea."_

"I don't even know why I stay in this shithole. This city is bent, the people are dogs and the booze tastes like piss!" She hissed examining the bottle in her hand. Hugo rolled his eyes.

 _"While I do find your little rants… fascinating."_ His eyes widened for a split second in sarcasm. " _Your sad little life is starting to bore me."_

"Boo fucking hoo. Piss off then if I'm not as miserable as you would like me to be." She snarled taking another drink.

 _"Such a drama Queen… you darling, need a man."_

Rose rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Hugo rolled his tongue over his teeth. " _Do tell me dear Rose… what qualities would your perfect man need?"_ Rose let out a dramatic sigh and lulled her head back so she was looking at the stained ceiling.

"I don't know… muscles, tall, humour, wit, has to be protective, uhm exciting, a bit dangerous." She snickered slightly, Hugo had narrowed his eyes listening intently.

" _Hmm, what about physical features?"_

Rose craned her neck to look at him. "What?"

Hugo threw his arms out blasé. " _You know.. eye colour, hair colour etc."_

Rose turned back round thinking. "Uhmm I'm not sure… brunette, blue eyes?" She said offhandedly. Hugo made a scoff.

" _What about redheads?"_ He hissed.

 _Dim lights and faded wallpaper. Dirty mirror and creaking bed. Scrunched up bed sheets. Laughter. Breathy moan. Laughter. Brown carpet and a red shirt. Hers? His? Two people and a locked door._

 _A flash of red. Red hair. Hers? Someone else? Short. The hair was short._

 _Ribbon on the bed frame. Tied. A soft touch. An arm over shoulders. A hand on neck._

 _On the end. A hat? Whose hat?_

 _Red hair?_

 _"Well excuse me! Don't you sit their and ignore me!"_

Rose shook her head as the pounding grew stronger. She took another few gulps and finished her second bottle, throwing it to the floor with a 'clink'. Suddenly the girl's father came to her mind, she shook the image from her head. He was a redhead, that's why she thought of him. Yeah. Hot too. Still the ache increased. Fuck.

"Sorry Hugo… just a headache."

Hugo's eyes widened as he sat back slowly.

 _"How long have you had a headache for?"_

"Just today." She muttered. Hugo's eyes narrowed again and his mouth tugged into a thin line.

 _"Rose… did you meet anyone today?"_ He voice was cold and clipped and it was starting to get on her nerves. She knew telling him about the hot redhead would launch him into a thousand more questions and she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

"No. Now fuck off, I'm tired."

She cracked open her last drink, feeling the effects of the alcohol buzzing in her limbs. She was starting to slip into unconsciousness the shots from Kilroy's also catching up with her. Much so that if she was paying attention she would have seen the snarl on Hugo's face. Hugo took a deep breath to calm himself before he schooled his emotions.

" _Very well, I'll check on you in the morning."_ He stood and made his way over to the door pulling the automatic lock open.

"I don't need a babysitter!" She snapped, her voice slurring slightly. Hugo turned to look at the back of her head and sneered.

" _It's not babysitting when I'm the guard and you're the prisoner."_

He slammed the door shut as the bottle slipped from her grasp as sleep took hold.

Rose was jolted awake with a loud pounding on the door. She put a knee to the floor to steady herself, knocking over a few empty bottles in the process. She realised that she was still wearing the same clothing from the night before. The banging began again.

"ROSE!"

"IM A MINUTE!" She yelled back before wincing at the pain in her head. "Fucking hangover." She muttered. She kicked off her heels and curled her toes at their stiffness, a delightful shudder rippling through her body. The banging started again and Rose grit her teeth and stormed over. Pulling the lock off and retched the door open and sneered.

"What are you doing here?!"

The man glanced at her then walked past as if he owned the place. He had an air of arrogance about him and his icy eyes glided over the small space. He had short jet black hair and a strong jaw. His build was muscular and broad- a real looker, if he wasn't such a monster. He turned back to her his grey eyes narrowed.

"My associates tell me that you attacked them last night when they were on the job… care to tell me why?" His voice was cold and strictly professional. Rose rolled her eyes and marched over to the kitchen.

"I should have known you were behind that." She spat. She pulled out a cup and washed it out over the sink and tapped the kettle on. She started routing through her cupboards.

"I don't know who you think you are getting involved in things that do not concern you!" His voice holding bite. Rose pulled down a small box of painkillers and filled another glass with water.

"And I don't know who you think you are snatching kiddies. Seriously Cedric?! Could you sink any lower?"

"Oh Rose, don't act all high and mighty in front of me. I'm hear to handle your mistake." He growled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What exactly is my mistake this time, _darling._ " She sneered, he marched over and glared hard. Rose used all her will power not to recoil back or flinch.

"You let that girl get away." He hissed.

"She's a kid!"

"She's leverage!"

"What!?" She snapped. Cedric took a step back but the heat of his glare never faltered.

"That _girl_ will help me bring a certain gang to their knees, allowing me to take control of the territory!" Rose scrunched her eyebrow remembering the three men that took the girl home. _They were part of a gang?_ She knew most gangs and the faces of their high profiled leaders Rose scoffed.

"Gods Cedric! Do you have a death wish?! What are you playing at snatching a gang members kid? You know they won't let it go."

Cedric grit his teeth. "No thanks to you! Now get your shit you're coming with me!"

"Like hell I am! Get the fuck out!" She snarled, slipping two pills down her throat and drinking her water. The kettle made a click and she pulled it up and began pouring the hot water into the cup. Cedric snatched her arm, yanking it back forcefully causing the water to spill over the counter and onto the floor. Rose gasped and jumped back avoiding the scolding water. "What are you doing?!"

He pulled her towards him and then pushed her over to her room.

"Get. Your. Shit."

She stared at him, He looked murderous but she was over his attitude. She built up her courage and glared hatefully back.

"Who do you think you are? You don't own me!"

"You will always be mine!" He hissed.

"I'm not some fucking prize! I don't need you." She folder her arms in defiance but Cedric was not letting up.

"Yes you do. You have no one. You are no one. Your family tossed you out like the fucking disgrace you are. No one loves you, no one wants you, you're just a freak with mutant eyes-"

"Then why are you hear?!" She snapped her emotions getting the better of her, each word he spoke hitter her like a slap in the face.

"Because I'll have you."

Her eyes narrowed.

"We tried that remember? You made you're feelings for me pretty clear when you kicked me out." Her voice was like steel, something she had learnt to build over time. Do not show fear. A small smirk came to his face and he wandered over to her.

"Now, now Rose. We had good times didn't we?" He was practically circling her now. "I can give you anything you want, just come with me." He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. She hated this man, she hated him so much. She wondered why him and Hugo were such good friends but then remembered she hated Hugo half the time too.

But the allure was something she hated herself for. He could provide for her, she knew that. Get her out of this dingy flat and actually have some decent food rather than ready made noodles. She hated Cedric, she hated him so much. But he's a powerful influence to have. Maybe… just maybe if she played her cards right she could work out some sort of deal to get out of this god forsaken city. Start a fresh?

Her life had been one train wreck after another, though she couldn't remember most of it. Her past memories were blurry and jiggered like someone had scrambled them. She remembered she had a family. A brother? No. A sister? Hmm, that seemed about right. There was someone else from her past that until recently she was surprised she barely remembered. An old boyfriend? She rolled her eyes. Probably best she didn't remember that, all her boyfriends deserved to be forgotten.

But there was something... something that pulled at her. Something that made her feel responsible. Responsible for something. Like something important, greatly important was missing. Missing and she had to get it back.

A fresh started sounded good.

The only way she was going to get out of here was with him. Tch. She hated him.

Still… she knew what she had to do. But she also knew who she was dealing with.

"Nothing to do with you is without a cost. What do you want?"

A bigger smirk was on his face this time as he stood in front of her.

"All in good time, now hurry up. We don't have all day."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the flat. Rose was left staring at the spot he had just been. She was sick of this. Sick of being played, sick of being used. Well not anymore. She would get out of here if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that and it was more to chew over! Next chap I promise to have some Brick and Bella moments cos they're super cute to write/read!**

 **Reviews are loved :)**

 **CJR.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Did you miss me? I missed you! I'm so sorry for the long delay! Honestly that wasn't my intention!**

 **My work has been crazy busy and I've just had no time on an evening to write! But I logged on quickly tonight before bed and was determined to get this out!**

 **I'm gonna shut up now cos this is the chap you've been waiting for! Brick and Rose's confrontation!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Bella.**

* * *

It has been a week since Bella bumped into the Blossom 'look-a-like' and a week since a gang with a death wish had tried to take Bella. The week has been tense for the boys knowing that a hit was called on the youngest Ruff and it was safe to say they were out for blood.

The Rowdies were very protective of family and if you messed with one of them you messed with all of them. Butch had been going out on more deals and negotiations, leaving associates with more menacing injuries to try and lure out the culprit. Boomer had been a little subtler (though not much) with his investigations, choosing to leave direct threats without being caught. Brick liked that, it was smart.

While Brick, on the other hand, had been on the war path. Butch and Boomer had to pull him back on one nasty hit. They had gone out to get some more information and had captured a member from the Mayrey's Gang on the east side of town. Very notorious and very lethal, the boys were sure if any gang in Townsville would go for them it would be the Mayray's. Brick had been so convinced it was them that he had beaten the associate within an inch of his life. Boomer and even Butch had to step in and pull him back to stop Brick from murdering the guy.

It left a nasty message for the Mayray's which they responded by looting the West Side. The West Side was a street of high-profile banks and businesses which most of Townsville's prestige business men and woman worked on. Naturally the Boys were known faces there with their hands in the pockets of most companies, so it came to a blow when 3 of the buildings were hit with a string of robberies.

The police did their minor investigations, knowing that this type of crime ran deep within the underground criminal community, and were assured with a sly tip off that this would be dealt with. Thus the police closed the investigation with an 'unresolved' sticker. Naturally Bubbles and Buttercup has been interested in the case but thanks to the boys associates in the TVPD they were ushered along and convinced the case was handled.

The girls were suspicious, but when they caught wind it was to do with 'those' criminals, they trusted the boys to sort it out.

Regardless, the Mayrey's had denied any type of foul play relating to the family of the Rowdies. Brick hacked their mainframe and found a few dodgy deals in the pipe work (some he took note of to oversee himself) but aside from that they were clean.

Figuratively speaking.

So they were back to square one. The boys knew the only two gangs stupid enough to strike hit against them were either the Mayrey's or the Trelli's. Now the Trelli's had been annoyingly quite and Brick knew they were up to something. He despised Cedric Trelli to hell, he hated that slimy piece of shit and if he found out he was behind this then Brick would put an end to that pathetic little association.

"Daddy can I go see Rose again please?"

Brick clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Bella had been begging him to go see 'Rose' and he would be lying if he denied he didn't also want another encounter. He was positive it was Blossom, it had to be. Who else has pink goddamn eyes?! He knew he needed to find her again but without Bella around.

"We'll see."

Bella 'humphed' from her spot on the floor near her colours.

"Rose is so much cooler than you." She muttered. Brick bristled. Bella opened her bag and pulled out the empty shot glass and looked at her Uncle Butch.

"Can you fill this up for me?"

Butch looked between the glass and his brother who was burning a hole into his head.

"I didn't give her it!"

"Rose gave me it!"

"Why would Rose give you a shot glass?" Brick asked.

"Well she didn't give me it herself but she was using one and said it makes great mistakes, so I want to make a great mistake too!"

The boys were silent before Boomer snorted, he quickly covered his smirk when Brick's eyes landed on him.

"Pretty sure that's why you're here kid." Butch snickered. Brick whacked him on the thigh instantly giving him a dead leg.

"Ow! You fucking asshole!"

Ignoring his brother's cursing Brick turned back to Bella. "Don't listen to Rose. In fact, don't mention her again."

Bella instantly looked upset. "But why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason!"

It was Boomer this time who started laughing. "How does it feel to be arguing with yourself?"

"Shut up Boomer! Bella, you do as you're told, don't mention that woman again!"

"But I want to see her!"

"Well why don't you go live with her?!" He snapped, he had been so on edge recently with trying to work out who had called a hit on his daughter and with this Rose woman. His brother knew he was on a short fuse and played wise to steer clear of their red leader, however, Bella didn't seem fazed by her father's out burst and instead scrunched her little face in defiance.

"I will!" Bella jumped up from her spot stomped and over to the balcony.

"Bella, don't you dare leave this house!" Brick yelled pointing at the little girl. Bella spun on her heel.

"I can handle myself Daddy! "

"Bella! Stop being stupid and come away from the door!"

Bella's eyes flashed. Nobody called her stupid.

"Oh Brick, you fucking idiot." Butch hissed quickly getting up with his pizza and into the kitchen. Brick threw him a nasty glare and turned on the sofa, so he was facing his daughter.

"I'm not stupid!" Bella hissed. Brick groaned and run his hand down his face.

"Don't start this Bells, just come back in here."

"But I want to see Rose!"

"Well tough luck! You're not off to see her!"

"Yes. I. Am!"

"Bella you leave this building and you're grounded for a whole month. No powers, no TV, no nothing. Do you understand me?!"

Boomer was sat on the opposite couch looking between the arguing redheads with worried eyes. These father-daughter arguments rarely ended without damage to some form of their home, Boomer was just hoping the TV survives.

"You're not being fair! You're such a poo-poo head!"

 _Phfffttt_

Brick and Boomer whipped round to see that Butch had started laughing with his pizza in his mouth and had barely caught the remains. Brick grit his teeth and fired his eye beams straight at the box knocking it flying out of the green ruff's hand and down onto the floor.

"OI!"

Brick ignored his brother's outraged cries and turned back to his angry daughter.

"I'm not going to tell you again, if you don't come away from that door you're grounded."

Bella wasn't backing down and in an act of defiance put her hand on the handle of the door, looking her father straight in the eyes.

Red on Red.

"Right… I'm going to count to 3. Trust me, you _don't_ want me to get to 3."

Bella didn't move.

"1."

She pulled the handle.

Boomer looked back at his older brother, grabbing a cushion for protection.

"2."

She pushed the door open.

Butch picked up a kitchen chair.

"Bella... last warning!"

In a bright red flash, she bolted, and a second red flash lit up the apartment.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Butch cried jumping into his room and kicking the door shut. Boomer jumped up, grabbed Butch's discarded pizza and ran into his own room. Butch opened his door and quickly raced to the TV, unplugged it and carried it into his room.

Seconds later angry screaming rang through the apartment as Brick shut the balcony door and locked it. Bella squirming violently in his arms. Brick grunted as he tried to control his furious daughter.

"BELLA! CALM DOWN NOW!"

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

She thrashed harshly in his arms, so hard that Brick couldn't hold on, he threw her down and she went sliding across the floor. Brick braced himself as Bella jumped to her feet and flew at him in an attempt to get around him. Brick blocked her first attempt and the second but the third she flew down and twisted through his legs.

"Shit." He hissed.

She yanked the door open, pulling it off it's hinges and shot herself out. Brick was close behind and grabbed her foot before she could get far and threw her back into

the apartment with such accuracy she landed on the couch. He bolted back down, blocking the door with his body.

"BELLA! ENOUGH!"

Bella was in full tantrum mode and her hands lit up in flames.

"Don't you even dare!"

In a flash, a ball of fire was hurtling towards him, with millimetres Brick raised his hand as the fire was absorbed into him.

"BELLA!"

Another 'whoosh' as another fire ball was thrown which Brick quickly deflected. A few more came at him until he lunged at her grabbing her hands. "STOP IT!" She pulled hard at his hold before looking down at the floor, so her hair covered her face. Brick was breathing heavily as Bella roughly yanked her arms out of his hold and stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door with a slam.

Brick stood up and gave a deep sigh before walking back over to the couch and dropping down into it with a groan. A few moments passed before he looked up and surveyed the damage. A few scorch marks and the now empty doorway. He gave another groaned and put his hands over his face.

A squeak of a door alerted his attention, he turned his head to see Butch peeking around the door,

"Is it safe?"

Brick just groaned and leant forward so his arms were resting on his legs. Butch walked round and sat on the other couch, watching his brother carefully.

"Don't worry man. She'll calm down-"

"It's not Bella that's bothering me, It's this chick! And whoever called that fucking hit,"

Butch's mouth formed a grim line, He wouldn't admit it out loud but the thought of someone after his little niece made his blood burn.

"We'll find out bud- we will. We always do. Tell you what, I'll take Boom out tomorrow to do some more digging. There's been some whispers in from the south side about a dodgy hit – we'll do some digging."

Brick gave a half smile. "Thanks man."

Butch nodded and stood up, patting Brick on the shoulder as he passed him. Brick leaned back and gave a deep sigh before looking up.

"Hey! Where's the TV?!"

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING FOOD?!"

* * *

Brick had been wandering around downtown Townsville for over an hour. It was safe to say the Rowdie leader was not in a good mood. Butch and Boomers investigates came to another dead end which soured Brick even further, Bella also wasn't speaking to him and had been ignoring him all day. He couldn't stand being in that house any longer and decided to try and locate that infuriating woman.

He was a man of action and she wasn't going to magically turn up on his doorstep, he had to do some work himself. He went to the last place she was and was ducking in and out of bars and clubs. The good thing about being a feared gang leader is no one dared questions his appearance. Downside? Other gang members could tip off others of his whereabouts and the fact he was alone.

Brick snorted, no one was foolish enough to ambush him and Brick couldn't help but smirk. He came out of a small dive bar after another unsuccessful search, he'd taken a quick drink and the cold air was a refreshing smack in the face. He gave a sigh before continuing on his search, he was about to walk into the next club when a laugh caught his super hearing. He turned quickly but couldn't spot where the noise had come from. Concentrating he heard a low mutter of chatter and turn to his right and was surprised to see a door with the word 'drink' on the front. Quirking an eyebrow he pushed the door and was surprised to find another bar.

It was quite large with tables and chairs and booths around the room, a small dancefloor and a long bar at the side. He was pleasantly surprised and decided to take another drink is this secret bar, just as he was walking over his eye caught something orange. He gave a large satisfied grin at the woman who stood out to him like a beacon. Her fiery red hair hung in loose waves framing her face, her lips painted in a deep red that were wrapped around a straw as she sucked on her drink.

The bar was crowded and the dim lights made the venue looked fuller. The music was current and there were a few people on the dance floor. Brick was pleased to see that she was sat by herself has he confidently made his way over. She didn't look up as he took residence in the vacant seat at her side.

Her drink slurped as she finished the glass and placed it back on the table, she lent back and sigh still not looking at him.

"Are you mute?" She asked coolly staring in front of her. Brick swallowed back the smirk. Sassy, he liked sassy, but he wasn't here to play.

"No, and I'm glad to know you're not either."

Rose rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Answers, and I'm not leaving without any."

Rose huffed and gestured to the bar man for another drink, Brick watched as the barman gestured to himself and Brick nodded.

"Well get on with it then, I'm waiting for my date."

Brick tensed, and his stomach flipped. Date?! She's waiting for a date?! Brick swallowed back the growl and took a deep calming breath. This was not a time to lose his head.

"When did you come to Townsville?"

Rose scoffed. "What is this, 20 questions?"

"Just answer the question!" He snapped, Rose sigh.

"I don't know… a few years ago?"

"How many years ago?"

"How should I know?! I'm not Google!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Well where were you before you came here?"

Rose stiffened, and Brick knew he was onto something. "That's really none of your business." Her voice was low and warning, but Brick knew this would give him something to work with. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Beside's I don't think a coma is hardly anything to talk about." She muttered bitterly.

Brick narrowed his eyes in suspicion and tucked that information away for later but before he could press further two drinks were placed in front of them, one of which Rose hastily snatched and began drinking.

She took a long drink before a big sigh and placed the glass back on the table. Brick took a sip of his own drink before slyly inching closer.

He could smell her perfume, it was the same one she used. Her eyes were the same pale pink surrounded my big dark lashes, she had two small freckles just below her jaw line which made Brick freeze. He knew those freckles, he remembered them…. This was too much of a coincidence. It had to be…

Rose turned to him, Pink on Red and Brick's throat squeezed. It had to be her. He stared into her eyes, they looked hazy… like she wasn't really there. Her eyes widened as Brick slinked closer and a sly smirk twitched on her face.

"You may be cute, but personal space is still recommended."

Brick didn't move and instead allowed another smirk. "Is me being this close bothering you?"

"No. I've dealt with men worse than you."

"Oh babe, I highly doubt that. His voice was low and he knew he was heading into dangerous territory. He could feel that pull, he was being sucked in. Again. He had to remain strong, he had to remain composed, and he couldn't let himself show weakness. Rose revealed a bright smile and leaned back.

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

Brick's face remained perfectly composed.

"Maybe we knew each other before?"

"Ha! Maybe…." Her train of thought seemed to wander before she quickly snapped out of it and took another drink. Brick continued to look at her before getting back on track. He was here for a reason.

"So this coma… how long were you in it for?"

"I told you it was none of your business."

"Well I'd like to make it my business."

"I'm not stupid… hey!" Her eyes suddenly widened as she snapped her fingers. "You're the guy with the kid aren't you?"

Brick leaned back slightly, immediately on guard. He was extremely protective of his little girl and didn't let any important information slide.

"Hmm."

"You need to learn to keep her in slight. She shouldn't be running around downtown, bad people linger round here."

Brick knitted his eyebrows and scoffed. "Like who?"

"No one you'd want to associate with." She muttered. Brick seemed to sense her hesitation and took a sip of his own drink.

"You'd be surprised." His voice was low and Rose turned back to him intrigued.

"You're different…" She cocked her head to the side and Brick sucked a sharp breath… she used to do that. "What's your name?"

Brick stared hard at her, her eyes looking foggy again before answering.

"Brick, Brick Jojo."

Rose's eyes widened before she quickly shuffled away from him as if he suddenly caught fire. Brick's poker face remained but he was confused to the sudden flinch. Did she remember something? Had his name triggered a memory?

"You're from the Rowdies." She gasped. She was frightened, and it struck Brick was she knew him from his gang. What did she know about that? He didn't say anything and instead continued to stare as Rose started fidgeting. "I shouldn't be here, I-I can't be seen with you, you need to leave! Now!" Her voice was becoming erratic as her eyes flickered across the venue, horrified she might be spotted. She stiffened when she felt a hand grab her forearm. Brick had moved closer to her.

"Why are you so scared?"

"B-Because-! I-! Look I can't be seen with you."

"Why?"

"B-Brick! Please leave!"

"Not until I know why you're freaking out!"

Rose started looking round the room again as Brick tried to follow her gaze.

"Brick if you don't leave I will!"

Rose attempted to stand as Brick's strength pulled her back down into her seat, she rounded on him angrily. "Let me go."

"You're not going anywhere until I get some goddamn answers!"

"If you don't let me go you'll get killed!"

Brick snorted. "Woman please! I'm a lot harder to kill than I look."

"Well I'd like to give it a good try if you don't let me go!"

Brick released her arm and she shuffled further away, she hastily grabbed her bag and jumped to her feet, making certain she didn't make eye contact with anyone. She scurried across the bar her head flipping in every direction, worried that she had been spotted with him and rushed out of the door. Brick released a puff of smoke in irritation and downed the rest of his drink. He cracked his fingers before getting to his feet also. He never left a job unfinished.

He smoothly exited the bar without attracting unwanted attention and into the cool night air. As he predicted she wasn't there. People walked up and down the sidewalk, heading into bars and laughing loudly. Brick was never a quitter so concentrated on his super hearing.

He picked her up instantly, her rushed footsteps and panicked breaths were the perfect giveaway as his eyes snapped to the left he took off in a brisk walk. He turned down into Townsville's notorious back alley's where the worst of the worst roamed and was mildly surprised she took such a route.

He dodged the city's wall crawlers and addicts without paying them too much attention. Her hair stood out like a light once he rounded a corner onto another alley. The darkness made them like a labyrinth and he idly thought how dangerous these alleys could be to a civvy on a night. A civvy such as the redhead who was attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

Brick smacked his arm back causing a yelp from the person behind him from the guy who was trying to pick pocket the Red Ruff. Brick gave a nasty glare and the guy scurried off horrified. Brick turned back round, and his eyes narrowed.

Two men were following Rose awfully closely, Brick didn't need his super hearing to know what they were planning so quickly rushed over.

He grabbed the two men by their shoulder's and threw them harshly to the floor, knocking the breath out of them. He kicked them hard in the back before shoving them roughly into the wall.

"Go near her again, and you'll be in a body bag." He hissed.

The men spluttered and groaned, and Brick left them to suffer. As he turned he wasn't prepared to come face to face with bright pink eyes.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed. Brick wasting no more time grabbed her waist and took off into the sky.

"ARE YOU CRAZY-?! MMmmmph!"

"Please just don't scream for the next few minuets." Brick groaned, his hand covering her face. Rose scowled, and Brick's stomach flipped. He remembered that scowl, how he loved to see it. Gritting his teeth, he knew he had to remain focused and took her somewhere she couldn't run away from him.

He flew to the highest skyscraper in Townsville and landed them both directly on the top. As soon as her feet hit the floor she ripped herself from his grasp stumbling back slightly in her heels.

"What. The fuck. Do you think you're doing?!" She snarled.

"We need to speak somewhere you weren't going to shit yourself." He fired back.

The tall building was causing a lot of wind resulting in her hair billowing around her like fire. Her face was murderous.

"Take me down!" She ordered, Brick scoffed.

"No. Something's not right and you're going to tell me why!"

"Something's not right about what?!"

"About you!"

Rose rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in despair.

"Have you heard yourself?! Do you know how much of a fucking lunatic you sound?"

"Look, if you work with me, I'll work with you. Answer my questions. I'll put you down and I'll never bother you again. Deal?"

Rose was hesitant, she narrowed her eyes at the redheaded man and bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Another 'Blossom' trait, Brick mentally noted. Finally, she sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but you're still a fucking lunatic."

Brick didn't think he would ever get used to hearing swear words come out of the Blossom doppelganger's mouth. But he was glad he was making some progress. Neither moved as they stood frozen glaring at each other and Rose's impatience started to crack.

"Well?! Get on with it then!"

Brick growled lowly in his throat, he hated being told what to do but he had to swallow his pride.

"When did you come to Townsville?"

Rose scoffed. "I don't know, okay? I woke up here."

Brick quirked an eyebrow. "You mentioned a coma back in the bar, how did that happen?"

Rose seemed to visibly flinch at the thought of her coma. Brick blood red irises were glued to her, watching her body language as to not miss a thing. "It just happened, it fucked with my memory okay? That's why I can't tell you how long I've been here."

Damn. A setback, this was not what Brick needed. A foggy memory would throw a massive spanner in the works.

"Besides I think I have more important information for you." Rose suddenly challenged, changing the tables.

"Is that so?"

"Yup." She responded smugly, crossing her arms and resting her weight on her back leg. "It concerns your kid."

Brick felt his blood freeze but remained perfectly indifferent. Rule 1 – never show ANY weakness.

"And what may this information be?"

"Ah ah ah, let me go and I'll spill the beans."

Brick couldn't tell if she was bluffing but could he really afford to lose out on information regarding his daughter? But Brick was a gambler by nature and sometimes that got him into sticky situations. He decided to meet her bluff.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You've only seen her once you can't know any more than that."

"I know someone was after her."

"Only because you were there when they tried to take her again!" Brick's voice became a bit more fierce but Rose didn't seem fazed

"Ah... but I know who was trying to take her."

The silence was palpable, and Brick felt his chest tighten. She knows. In a red flash he was in her face, his eyes wild and manic, all control slowing slipping through his fingers.

"Who."

The command was simple and dark smoke was trickling through his teeth, Rose merely took a step back but remained composed at the overbearing man in front of her.

"Let me go, and I'll tell you."

"This isn't a time for fucking games Blos- Rose! When it involves Bella you don't fuck with me!"

Rose stumbled back as a powerful image flooded her mind. _It was a small baby, with matted red hair, she was crying hysterically and covered in blood. Rose's legs were splayed out in front of her which also had traces of blood on them. Small delicate eyes slowly opened revealing sharp red irises. She felt content, she felt blissfully happy. She felt whole._ A small smile was on her face looking up at her before Rose was brought back to her current situation.

Those same red eyes were piercing straight at her and Rose stumbled backwards her head pounding. Her foot hit the ledge and she felt her body falling backwards before she could catch herself. A rush of wind and a sharp jolt had a pair of arms around her waist stopping her falling in mid air.

Rose's breathing was heavy as her eyes focused again onto his red eyes. Her head cleared, and she turned it to the side to see she was hanging in mid air over the side of the building. If Brick wasn't there she would have surely fallen to her death.

She was roughly pulled back up on the roof as Brick glared at her.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?! What the hell are you playing at?!"

Rose barely heard his yelling; her head was spinning. What the hell did she just see? Why did if feel so real? Brick observed her, curious to her sudden change in demeanour. Rose blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what just happened, but she couldn't form a reasonable explanation.

"What are you doing?" Brick strong voice cut into her, her eyes glided over to his when a blaring noise from her pocket make her jump. With regrettable shaking hands she fished out her phone and looked at the caller ID.

 _'Hugo.'_

Rose narrowed her eyes and silenced the call before shoving it back in her pocket.

"I need to go." She said, her voice detached.

"I told you you're not going anywhere unless I get my answers!"

"Well how about I just throw myself off this roof? At least that way I can finally get away from you!" Rose snapped before turning sharply on her heel.

"What is wrong with you?! You'll just casually throw yourself off this roof just to get out of answering some questions?!"

"Questions I don't want to answer!"

She carried on walking to the ledge.

"You are so fucked up! What about your family? You're sisters?!"

Another jolt and a sharp pain made her double over clutching her head, a groan escaped her lips. As more images flashed through her mind.

 _Blond hair, brunette hair, giggling. Pink, Blue, Green._

 _"Come on!"_

 _Pale blue eyes and lime green eyes looked back at her smiling, an older man walked in. Dark hair. He was smiling at her, she was in someone's home. Food was on the table and someone mentioned school._

"Rose?! Rose?!"

Another lash of pain.

 _"Please talk to us! You've been so secretive."_

 _Sad blue eyes, judging green eyes stared at her._

 _"You've changed Leader Girl."_

Rough voice, blue, green, blonde, brunette.

 _"We're your family, sister's always stick together…"_

"Gahhh!" Rose screamed scrambling backwards, Brick was crouched in front of her, confusion all over his face.

"What is happening?!" Rose screamed clutching her head.

"Rose, you need to tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know…I can't explain it… memories… or what I think are memories, or something keep appearing in my mind!" Her voice was shaking as Brick edged closer eagerly.

"What did you see."

Rose started breathing heavily her eyes wide and panicked.

"Rose, talk to me. What did you see."

"I saw red eyes! Blue eyes, GREEN EYES!" Her voice was shrill as she raked her fingers through her copper hair. Brick jaw clenched, his suspicions becoming stronger and stronger, but Rose was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he had to calm her down.

"Come here." He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her over to the door in the middle of the roof which provided entry to the workers. He leaned her against the wall and gave her time to calm down.

After a few minuets her breathing returned to normal, but her eyes still seemed wild. She turned to look at him and her vulnerability shocked him.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Her voice was weak.

"No." He answered honestly. He really didn't, he had no clue what was going on. "But I want to help you."

Rose scoffed. "Why? I'm nothing special, you're better off getting back to your little girl without me dragging you down."

Brick was confused. Why was she so hard on herself? She seemed so cock-sure and confident when he met her before? She was hiding a lot of things from him and he knew he had to tread carefully. Time for his answers.

"Tell me… the first thing you remember from your coma."

He chose his words carefully, fully expecting her to shut him down. She took a deep sigh before resting her head back on the wall, her eyes zoning out over the sparkling city below them.

"I remember… opening my eyes… and seeing him in the chair…

 _She felt heavy and tired. Gods she was tired. Her eyes squinted painfully at the bright lights above her. A soft beeping was ringing in her ears and her whole body felt like it was being weighed down. Two vibrant green eyes caught her attention straight away._

 _A man was sat primly in the chair at the bottom of the bed. She looked around to see wires coming from her and connected to machines, she had a blanket on her and a hospital gown. Her head felt as if it had been ripped apart and everything was foggy. She couldn't even remember her name!_

 _The man was dressed in a flora yellow and red suit, his face was pointy and he had a little goatee on his chin. His black hair was slicked back with too much gel making his ears seem more pointy._

 _He was smiling a soft unnerving smile at her, his eyes never leaving her form._

 _"Good. You're awake." His voice was slimy and he slightly showed his much too white teeth._

 _She groaned as she tried to shift her sore limbs._

 _"What happened?" She asked groggily._

 _"What do you remember?" He asked quirking a perfectly arched brow. Rose's own eyebrows furrowed in concentration trying to bring up any memory. Her head screamed in protest bringing on a painful headache._

 _"I-I don't know… do you?" She asked, trying not to panic. The man wetted his lips and nodded before a smile came to his face._

 _"I see. Well then, looks like I'll have to fill you in." He crossed his legs and leant back in the plush chair, his fingers pressed together to form a triangle._

 _"You've been in a coma, for 5 years."_

 _Her eyes widened. 5 years?! She'd lost 5 years?!_

 _"W-w-w-what?! How?! WHY?!"_

 _A tiny smile cracked onto the man's face before he smoothly continued._

 _"Now, now, let me explain." He scolded as if he was talking to a child, her eyes remained on him as he watched her carefully._

 _"Now, your name is Rose. You're a drunk, which is why you ended up in this sorry state. You have no family, they kicked you our because you're worthless. You went on a 4-day bender resulting in serious damage so you were put in a coma. Heaven knows we thought you'd never wake up." He explained his voice added that additional sass._

 _Rose stared at him gobsmacked. Her? A drunk? Kicked out with no friends or family? Her head started aching as she took in this new information. She wished she could remember but everything was coming up blank. The only person she had was this mysterious man sat in the chair._

 _"Who are you?" She asked._

 _The man slapped his hands on his legs and grinned._

 _"I am Hugo! And I am you're only friend." His voice was slick with hint of smugness behind it. Rose stared at him trying to wrap her head around the information he unloaded onto her. She had no reason to trust him but at the same time she had no reason to not to trust him either._

 _If he was telling the truth then she had no one and no where to go. She knew she needed him if she was going to get her shit together._

 _"So what happens now?" She asked. Hugo's grin deepened sinisterly._

 _"Well my dear, we'll get you somewhere to stay and I'll introduce you to some of my friends and then we'll go from there."_

 _Rose was sceptical but agreed none the less._

 _Within a few hours she was discharged and out of the hospital. Her only possessions were a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, some boots and a leather jacket. Hugo took her downtown and explained that she was in Townsville. The name rang bell and Hugo seemed to study her carefully before she shrugged it off due to her memory loss._

 _Hugo seemed relieved._

 _He provided her with a one bedroom flat and told her to mingle with the neighbours. No one seemed that friendly, so Rose learned quickly that they only way she would get by is by defending herself._

 _She became rough and aggressive, she always found her fridge stocked with drink which she gladly welcomed to hide herself from her cold and lonely reality. Hugo persuaded her to hit the town most nights always with an interest of who she met or ran into but no one seemed to satisfy what he was after._

 _A few weeks later he introduced her to Cedric. Cedric Turelli, who took an instant liking to her. Hugo pressured her into spending more time with Cedric as he run a powerful underground crime gang in the city. Rose amused Cedric to keep Hugo happy, fearful he would take everything he has given her leaving her with nothing._

 _Cedric was abusive and hot headed. Their relationship was barely a relationship and just something to do in most cases. Sometimes he was nice, and she often returned the affection but it was mostly aggressive arguments and the often beating._

 _Hugo didn't seem to mind when she confided in him that Cedric struck her and turned a blind eye to her bruises. Rose learned to battle on._

 _She went out more so Cedric couldn't make surprise appearances at her flat, Hugo becoming more and more eager to hear who she had met almost as if he was anticipating her bumping into someone of value to him. She paid him no mind._

"Cedric took me back and I guess we've kinda been seeing each other again. He was actually who I was waiting for in the bar. But that's all I know. I don't remember anything since the coma, only what Hugo told me." Rose finished.

Brick remained silent, his body trembling. Hugo. This Hugo was a huge piece of this puzzle. His next target was him, but first he needed to get her away from the Turelli's.

"Okay. I'm going to get you away from Cedric." Brick spat his name like acid. The thought of him hitting her set his blood on fire and was something he was not going to get away with. He would make sure of that personally. Rose gave a disbelieving laugh.

"If only it was that easy."

"It can be. I can get you away from him."

Rose rolled her head to the side, so her eyes were looking up at him now void of any emotion.

"And why would you want to help me."

"Because… I think I can help you get your memory back."

Rose sat up straight and watched him with guarded eyes.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"I don't know how you lost your memory, but I have a feeling I know who you were before that coma."

Rose looked at the ground. This was something she dreamed of. That someone would come as tell her that everything she was told about her life from Hugo was a lie, a horrible, disgusting lie. This seemed too good to be true.

"How can you be sure?"

"Call it an educated guess. But I don't want you back in downtown Townsville as much as you don't want to go back."

Rose contemplated his offer but couldn't see how it would work.

"I can't just leave, Cedric would find me. I can't throw all Hugo has done for me back in his face."

'Like hell you can't that fucking lying snake!' Brick internally seethed.

"Look, I promise Cedric won't hurt you again and I can give you a lot more than what that prick Hugo can."

Rose was still torn. Hugo, Cedric and downtown were all she knew. How could she just leave it all behind to go with a Rowdie?! They were notorious and feared for a reason, but something she couldn't explain was telling her to trust him and that he would help her learn her real past.

It was reckless and stupid but then again when has her life not been? She laughed humourlessly. Fuck it. Worst things had happened.

"Do I have to stay with you?" She drawled uninterestingly, Brick snorted.

"No. I have some friend's who would be happy for you to stay with them."

Rose nodded and looked back out over the silent, dangerous city.

"Okay."

They remained in silence for a few moments before Brick began to get to his feet when a hand stopped him.

"You should know… I do know who tried to take your daughter. I found out after the incident." Brick stared hard at her, but she didn't falter.

"It was the Turelli's. Cedric wants her as leverage, you should know because he's going to try again."

For the second time that night Brick felt his blood light up. He could feel the smoke bubbling in his throat has he slightly began to shake. He knew it. He fucking knew it. The Turelli's had a death wish, and he was more than happy to grant it.

Rose sensed his anger and stood to her feet.

"I figured seen as you're doing something nice for me I'd re-pay that. But don't get used to it, I ain't nice."

Brick looked at her and nodded his head too far gone to form correct sentences.

"So, what happens now?" She asks. Brick put one finger up indicating for her to wait, he walked to the far side of the roof before letting out a thunderous burst of flame in sheer anger lighting up the night sky. Rose placed her hand in front of her to shield herself from the intense heat blast.

Once he finished he took a few deep breaths before composing himself and returning to where she was stood.

"Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Much, now. You need to show me where you live."

Rose tensed. "Uh, why? I thought I was going with you."

"Don't you need your things?"

Rose bit her lip in thought. She didn't want him to see her run down little squalor. She didn't need his pity, it was an embarrassing place to live.

"I do, look, how about I go home and collect my things and meet you in West Park at 2pm? I'll go with you then."

Brick seemed to weigh up the options. It did make sense, if he brought her back to his place now he'd get nothing but grief. Plus, he needed to speak to the people he'd so easily volunteered for her to stay with. It was a messy plan, but he also didn't like the thought of her going back to her place where this Hugo and Cedric were easily able to get to her.

This was a situation.

One night. She'd be okay for one night.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone about this arrangement, okay?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" She sassed, Brick bit back a grin.

He grabbed her waist and they were in the air, he dropped her on the outskirts of Downtown into the shadows. They were pressed close but neither moved away.

"Here."

Brick grabbed her phone and punched his number in under the name 'Jo'.

"You ever need me, call me. You're under Rowdie protection now."

"Why?" Rose asked sceptically.

"For telling me that it was Cedric that was after Bella."

Rose jolted sudden headache ripped through at the mention of her name but mercifully she was able to shake it off.

"Yes. Well. Like I said, don't get used to it." She muttered.

They were still stood close; their eyes in contact, neither wanting to break it first. Rose felt a familiar tingle in her stomach and a warmth spread through her chest. Brick was lost in the Pink eyes that haunted his dreams for the past 6 years.

 _'Whhhhrrrrrrrrrr'_

The sound of a police siren instantly made them jump apart. Brick cleared his throat uncomfortably while Rose played with the end of her hair.

"So tomorrow, West Park at 2?" Brick clarified.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I'll see you then."

She turned on her heel and made her way down the street. Brick watched her from the shadows getting smaller and it wasn't until she was almost out of sight he caught her look back at him.

A smile. A small genuine smile he only keeps for Bella made its way onto his face. Happy with his nights work, he took off into the night, knowing he had a very tricky conversation with two Powerpuffs coming up.

* * *

 **Phew! Well... That was interesting!**

 **It's getting good now guys, only a few chaps left!**

 **I love your reviews! So if you're feeling kind, go ahead and drop us one!**

 **Loves**

 **Cornelia.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay! Due to this horrid virus wrapping it's way around the world I have started home working! Which means I was able to get this little beauty out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"…and why should we let some stranger stay with us?" Bubbles asks sceptically.

"Yeah she sounds like a street rat to me." Buttercup added.

"Trust me you won't say that when you see her."

"Brick, you're not making any sense. You just show up and ask us to let a complete stranger live with us. You can't say that's not bizarre."

Brick leaned back in his chair at the dining table. He had gone over to the girls house in the early morning to ask them if Rose could stay. He was yet to get to the part about her being Blossom's copy which was bound to go down well.

He was currently eating some breakfast that Bubbles had kindly prepared while Bella was outside in the garden playing on the jungle gym.

"Yes, while I do understand it is an odd request, you need to trust that I have my reasons."

"Care to share on what those reasons are?" Buttercup asked throwing her fork down onto her empty plate with a clatter. Brick finished his drink and cleared his throat before resting his elbows on the table.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you something and you're both going to let me finish…. Without ANY interruptions, until I'm done…. Buttercup I'm looking at you."

Buttercup crossed her arms in a huff while Bubbles slid into an empty seat, delicately popping a strawberry into her mouth. The girls remained silent urging Brick to continue.

"Right. So, the woman who will be staying here I have good reason to believe… is Blossom."

The snap of metal filled the room as Bubbles crushed the fork in her fingers, Brick could practically hear Buttercup grinding her teeth in anger before she leant forward her tone deadly.

"Want to say that again."

Brick wasn't at all intimidated but even he knew he was playing with fire. Even though he was a Rowdie, two Powerpuffs against one Ruff was not a good combination.

"I know, it sounds crazy but just let me explain…."

Brick took them through everything, not leaving out a single detail. The girls knew about the gangs of Townsville, but this directly involved their family. He knew if they were to pick a side it would be his. Family stuck together.

He explained how she is called Rose and how she ran into Bella, to their roof top meeting, to how the Turelli's are after Bella. Brick could see Bubbles knuckles turning white while Buttercup was twitching.

Once he finished a silence washed over the 3 adults while the information sunk in. Brick knew it was an emotional attack for the girls knowing that this woman who may or may not be their missing sister was going to stay with them.

"It has to be her, BC it has to be!" Bubbles finally cracked her voice wobbling with emotion.

"Someone has brainwashed her, it's so obvious. We need to find this Hugo." Buttercup muttered her voice grave.

"I agree." Brick replied instantly, he too knew this Hugo was a big piece of the puzzle. "However, before we can do that we need to get her away from him and the Turelli's. She doesn't know she's Blossom, she's fully under the influence that she's Rose so we can't say otherwise because she'll probably leave."

Bubble was nodding her head furiously her eyes distant and wild. He could only imagine what she was going through knowing she MIGHT be seeing her missing sister. While Brick still had no solid proof Rose was Blossom, he so far had nothing fully convincing him she wasn't.

The girls instantly agreed to allow Rose to stay something Brick was secretly relieved about. He knew she would be safe here, they wouldn't let anyone near her. They would not loose her twice.

"Daddy!" A small wail came running in through the back door. Bella rushed up to her father, Brick instantly turned to his daughter who in a flash of red was in his lap. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was laboured.

"What is it?!"

"Daddy, a man was staring at me while I was on the swing, I seen him before."

Brick instantly looked at Buttercup whose eyes were wide and in seconds 2 things happened.

"Bubbles! Take her!" Brick yelled and in a blue flash Bubbles had Bella in her arms.

In that same second Brick and Buttercup had raced outside, Buttercup taking to the sky to search the area while Brick used his super hearing and eyesight to spot anyone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Buttercup snarled. No one was around, Brick grit his teeth as smoke started to seep through. If Bella had seen this man before and she was that scared it had to be the Turelli's trying there luck again. Those fucking bastards. Maybe… Rose wasn't safe here…

Brick knew he needed to get to the bottom of this, he needed to teach the Turelli's a deadly lesson. You don't fuck with the Rowdies. Especially not the leader's daughter. Bubbles walked slowly to the door, Bella still securely in her arms.

"Did you find anyone?"

"No." Buttercup answered, landing back down. "Do you think it's the guys who tried to snatch Bella before?" She asked Brick. Brick's whole body was tense. "You gotta sort this shit out Brick! Your fucking 'job' is the reason she's in danger!" Buttercup snapped. Brick gave a frustrated groan.

"I fucking know!" He whipped out his phone and held it to his ear.

" _What?"_

"It's the Turelli's. They tried to take Bella and they've spied on her at the Puff's. End them now and find Cedric."

" _The Turelli's? You sure?"_

"Did I fucking stutter? Get the twins on it and tell Boomer to get here asap."

" _Alright, alright!"_

"24 hours."

" _24 hours."_

Click.

"Brick… you're not going to…" Bubbles looked wordily at Bella and covered her ears. "Kill anyone are you?" She whispered. Brick gave a sigh, Bubbles was always too innocent, even for adult life.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Bella rested her head on her aunts shoulder, her big red eyes watching her dad. Brick tried to give a smile but his stomach was twisted. Under his fucking nose they had the balls to try and snatch her. A blue flash lit up the garden as Boomer landed in front of everyone.

"Butch told me. Are you sure it's them?"

"Positive. They're not going to get away with this."

A dark look entered Boomer's eyes and he nodded. "Why did you need me?"

"I need you to take Bella home. Do not take your eyes off her. If they tried to take her with me around I won't put anything past them. I'll forward you more information later." Brick was extremely aware of the other two superhumans listening to his every word. While he did trust them to a degree they still did NOT need to know his plans.

Boomer nodded again and walked over to Bubbles giving her a smile and small talk.

"While I detest what you do. But if it involves Bella and you need a hand… let me know." Buttercup sigh, she would not undertake in any illegal activity but she would put a stop to the thugs trying to kidnap her niece. Brick nodded, he appreciated the offer.

Bella now in Boomer's arms smiled at Brick.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Munchkin. Stay with Uncle Boomer and don't-"

"Go near any strangers… I know" She said bored. Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup smirked at her sass and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Good, now scram."

Boomer gave a wave and in another blue flash was gone.

"What are you gonna do then?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms. Brick checked his watch.

"Well… I better go meet Rose."

Bubbles eyes widened! "Oh! We need to tidy up! Come on Buttercup." Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes but still followed her sister in the house. Brick smirked before getting into his car and heading over to West Park.

* * *

Rose stood nervously in West Park. She had found a secluded bench to sit while she waited. She barely slept a wink all night, she was sure Cedric or Hugo knew that she was leaving. She tried to take as little as possible. A few essential clothes, toiletries, a bottle of vodka and her phone charger.

She tried to make her place look like she would be back at any moment, nothing too out of place. She was bouncing her leg as she looked up and down for any sight of him, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. She was 10 minuets early, no need to get worried he'd bailed just yet.

She rolled her shoulders suddenly getting the horrible feeling she was being watched. She whipped her head round as her eyes scanned the area. Nothing out of the ordinary. She bit her lip in worry and continued to bounce her leg.

"Nervous?"

Rose jumped and whipped her head round so fast it made her neck click.

"Gahhh! Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Brick stood watching her amused while she rubbed her sore neck.

"It's not right to sneak up on people."

"Who said I was sneaking? I've been stood here a while."

Rose gave him a confused look while Brick smirked and put his hands in his pockets. Rose rolled her eyes and picked her small case.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Rose nodded as she followed him out of the park and towards his car. Rose felt her stomach roll. She was doing it, she was actually leaving with a Rowdie. A ROWDIE! If Cedric ever found out she was a dead woman walking. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and her heart rate accelerate.

Deciding not to look she ignored her phone and got into the front seat of Brick's car, her mind on full alert.

"Will you calm down? Nothing is going to happen. Your heart sounds like a fucking helicopter" Brick turned on the car and shut the door.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just get into the car of the leader of the worst crime gangs in the city."

Brick pursed his lips before giving a smug smirk and shrugging.

"Well then you would know that as the leader of the worst crime gang in Townsville. Nobody with a brain fucks with me."

"Cedric will."

"He doesn't have a brain."

Brick put the car in drive and set off. Rose watched the world fly past her in a blur as she felt Cedric's and Hugo's clutches on her loosen. She relaxed back into the cool leather seat.

"So, do these people know I'm coming to stay?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're fine with it. I'm sure you'll get along great."

"I'm not a people person."

"You'll be fine with these two, trust me."

A silence fell over the pair as Brick drove into a pleasant looking community. Rose suddenly felt very self conscious, like she didn't belong. Rows upon rows of perfect houses flitted past and Rose grew more and more uncomfortable.

Soon they pulled up outside a lavish house. The walls were tall, and the garden was pristine. Rose didn't belong here. She heard Brick get out of the car as she clumsily followed and stared at the house. Brick gave her a look before walking past her and towards the house. Rose shuffled behind him feeling more and more intimidated by the huge home.

Before Brick could knock the door was ripped open and a blonde woman with striking ocean blue eyes stood before the pair. She was wearing a light blue and white summer dress and her hair was chopped into a sleek and stylish bob. Her skin was flawless, and Rose was reminded of a beautiful china doll. She suddenly felt very self conscious and wrapped her arm slightly around her waist. She felt underdressed in her jeans, t-shirt and sneaker combo.

The woman continued to stare as if Rose would blow away like smoke. Her eyes started glittering and Rose was sure she was going to burst into tears. _Gods not a crier!_ Rose internally moaned.

Brick on the other hand was stood slightly behind Rose shaking his head rapidly trying to get Bubbles to get it together before she ruined everything. Thankfully another woman joined her at the door.

"Bubbles what are you doing?!"

Rose heard her raspy voice before she saw her. Another woman joined the blonde, her raven hair in stark contrast to the first woman's golden locks. Her lime green eyes were the perfect shade against her slightly tanned skin. She had on black cropped jeans and a light green sleeveless blouse.

Suddenly Rose got a stabbing pain in her head and her vision began to darken.

" _No! It's my turn you have to stop cheating!" A little blond girl with blue eyes cried._

" _Nu-huh! She_ _went then it's my turn!" The green-eyed_ _girl fired back._

" _Tell her to stop cheating!" The blonde wailed._

" _Girls, come on, lets for once try to finish a game without fighting." Another voice said. Rose couldn't see the owner of this voice._

" _Girls… I hope you're all playing fair." An_ _older man with jet black hair walked into the room with a wise smile on his face._

" _Professor! She's cheating!" The blonde tattled pointing at the brunette._

" _Am not!"_

" _Are too!"_

"Rose?"

" _Girls, stop fighting!"_

"Rose?"

" _Girls, listen to you're sister." The older man scolded._

 _The two girls stopped fighting, looking sheepish. "Yes Professor." They answered…_

"ROSE?!"

Roses' eyes widened as she stumbled back slightly, in front of her Brick was watching her cautiously while the two women looked on concerned. Rose shook her head and tightened her grip on her case.

"Sorry." She muttered, Brick eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She waved off. "So, nice to meet ya. I'm Rose." Rose introduced trying to build her confidence. The blonde woman smiled happily.

"Hello! My name is Bubbles and this is my sister Buttercup!" She grinned pointing to the green eyed woman.

"Oh you're sisters?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, do you want to come in? We can show you around and your room." Bubbles offered helpfully. Rose gave a tiny smile before walking into the house.

Immediately she was taken back by how grand and modern it looked. To anyone else it would probably just look like a normal middle-class house but to someone like Rose it was a palace! The place was tidy, no dishes piled up in the sink, no half empty bottles of booze lying all over or food on the floor. It even smelt clean!

"Blos- Rose?" Bubbles asked catching herself.

Rose blinked and followed Bubbles up the stairs to her room.

Buttercup crossed her arms and watched as Bubbles lead Rose upstairs.

"What are you thinking?" Brick asked, coming to stand at the side of her.

"It's her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Are you blind?"

"Yes, I know she looks like her, but she's has no recollection of anything. I told you this."

"Do you know anyone else on the planet with pink eyes?"

Brick fumed. He wasn't stupid.

"Look I'm not saying it's not her, but if she doesn't remember anything we have nothing to go on."

"That Hugo is involved. I need to find him." Buttercup growl with deadly malice in her voice.

"Already taken care of."

Buttercup screwed up her face and turned to the redheaded Ruff. Brick glanced at her briefly. "My associates are tracking him down."

"Ah, you're bloody thirsty criminal scum." Buttercup turned back round.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I know our deal, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Brick turned back to looking at the stairs while Buttercup left to the kitchen.

"Beer?"

Brick turned to see her holding up a can of Gardner from the fridge. He nodded and headed over. Buttercup tossed him the can which he easily caught and cracked open, she joined him with her own beer.

"Did you know Bubbles invited your boys and Bella for dinner tonight?"

Brick coughed on his drink, trying to clear his throat. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before staring at the Green Puff.

"She did what?!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. She's excited, leave her alone."

"The whole point of Rose staying here was to get her away from Cedric Turelli and Hugo! The last thing we need if your hyperactive sister scaring her back to them!" He snapped.

"Look Ruff, I only tolerate you because of Bella and the only reason I don't lock you up for your little mafia games, is because you actually make my life somewhat easier! We've gone for years not knowing where our sister is, and she might in fact be upstairs with Bubbles right now. So, cut her some slack and let her have our family back together!"

Brick stared at her, shocked at her outburst. Buttercup let out a frustrated sigh before taking a few swigs of her beer. Brick was smart enough not to push the fiery Powerpuff further.

Just as they were about to settle into an awkward silence the front door went again. Buttercup put her drink down and made her way over.

"Hey Butterbabe- OFFT!"

Brick rolled his eyes and his idiotic brother's comment and felt no sympathy for the hit he received. He walked out of the kitchen to see Boomer walking through the door while Butch stumbled in doubled over his stomach.

"Hi Daddy!" Bella cried jumping over to him in a red flash. Brick easily caught her in his arm and grinned.

"Hey squirt, you been looking after your Uncle for me?"

Bella nodded happily. "I did, Uncle Butch said a swear so I hits him." She laughed happily, Brick grinned back and looked over to his brothers.

"Yeah, little pest got me right in the ear." Butch snapped.

"Ha! Atta girl" Buttercup cheered giving Bella a high five.

"Are you going to stick up for me?!" Butch asked turning to Boomer.

"No, you deserved it."

"Fucking traitor." He muttered.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's and placed Bella down on the floor. She raced over to the living room and started playing with the toys that remained here for her to play with. Brick caught Butch's eyes and motioned him over. Buttercup rolled her eyes and offered a beer to Boomer.

"Me too Butterba- OW!" Butch groaned as the beer hit him in the side of the head. Brick grinned while Butch muttered "Fucking bitch."

"You always start it."

"She wants me, it's so obvious... anyway-"

"Yes anyway…" Brick said getting back to business. "How are things going?" Butch's face became serious as he stepped closer to his brother, his voice lowered.

"The Twins are tracking him but the Turelli's have gone radio silent. A few associates went to their base, but it was empty. We fear they're planning something big and soon we know it."

Brick's mouth made a grim line. This was not good, bases are never left empty. Ever. It was too much of a risk, the Turelli's were plotting something big and Brick just knew it involved his gang. He needed to find Cedric, they needed to find the Turelli's, he needed to find Hugo, he needed to make sure Bella was safe. A headache started to form. He didn't like anxiety, it meant fear and Brick Jojo was not fearful. Apprehensive was not a word Brick would associate himself with but that's exactly how he felt.

Butch could sense his brothers worry, but he would never confirm it. The Rowdies never worried, they were always in control. Brick gave a low growl. "Find them, deploy everyone, I want to know where they've gone, I want to know what they're planning. Pull back the plans and hits until they're found."

"And what do we do when we find them?" Butch asked.

"No holes barred. Find out what they're up to. They find Cedric, bring him to me and put and end to anyone who tries to stop them."

"Everyone? You want to send everyone on this hit? What about the shipments we've have coming in? We've been planning them for months? Cedric Turelli's is a waste of space piece of shit, we don't need to go all out on him." Butch tried to argue, fearing his brother was overreacting. Brick crimson eyes blazed.

"Everyone. I'm not going to repeat myself. Once we've done here we're joining them too. I want them found and I want them found tonight. Dead or Alive."

Butch sigh but knew there was no going back on this order, he pulled out his phone to spread the word.

"12 hours." Brick instructed, Butch cocked a brow.

"12?"

"12. Sooner the better."

Butch nodded grimly as he stepped outside to call the hit. The Rowdies meant business, no more playing.

While the brother's plotted, Rose was being taken down a long hallway guided by the friendly woman.

"And this will be your room…" She gestured to the door, somewhat timidly. Rose opened it and her forehead creased instantly at the headache. Flashes of colour blinded her vision, giggles and laughter rang in her ears. A deep throaty laugh overtook her senses and limbs tangled hotly in bedsheets flitted through her mind.

Red hair… silk sheets…temperature rising, then freezing again. Eyes… eyes… they were….

"Rose?"

Rose shook her head as the colours and noises faded. The room was simple. A double bed located directly in the centre with a wardrobe and a few bookshelves places neatly around the room.

"Are you okay?"

Rose turned back to Bubbles who was watching her carefully before blinking again.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Is this room okay?"

"Yes." Rose replied placing her things down in the room. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years, almost like a shrine to someone. She didn't press the issue though.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, we'll be having some guests over tonight for dinner so come down when you're ready." Bubbles offered.

"Oh… is this like a family thing? I don't do families-"

"Oh no! This is just friends, very informal, nothing to worry about." Bubbles reassured her quickly sensing the unease. Rose still didn't look convinced.

"Right. Okay."

Bubbles stood there for a moment and gave a small smile before she sighed and walked away.

Rose walked over to the door and closed it before letting out a heavy sigh herself. She took another look around the room and walked over to the bed. The bed was so soft, much better than her last one. She pulled the duvet over and her heart rate quickened when she felt soft silk sheet beneath her fingers.

She quickly put the duvet back and stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it up to find it empty. She quirked a brow, she was almost expecting clothes to be in here. Shrugging she closed the doors and walked over to her bag and back over to the bed.

She let out a huge sigh and pulled out her bottle of vodka before flopping back to stare up at the ceiling. Twisting the lid, she took a sharp swig, her face screwing up slightly before the liquid washed down.

What was she thinking? This was such a bad idea. Sure, Brick was attractive… but was that all she had come here for? Is she really that easy? She couldn't explain why she thought coming here was such a good idea, every time she tried to rationalise with herself she got a pounding headache. It was easier to go with the flow.

She didn't know how long she had been laid there but her bottle was now half empty, and she was fairly certain she was now glued to the bed. Rolling her head to the side, the slight buzzing she had grown accustomed to after drink filter through her body. She gave a slight smile… ah, something normal.

She grabbed her phone to see she had 36 missed called from Hugo and 2 missed calls from Cedric, her face twisted with a grimace. All she could think when she though of Hugo or saw his name was ' _liar, lair, LIAR!'_ Her resolve to move seemed justified but she couldn't help but think it was going to cause trouble.

Blinking heavily, she sat up and swayed from side to side.

"Whoa." She moaned. She clumsily placed the bottle on the floor and rubbed her head. The warm comfort of being drunk was starting to seep in and Rose could feel herself sinking happily into blurry bliss.

"Rose?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she hastily scrambled to the door, on the opposite side Bubbles stood happily.

"Dinner's ready if you'd like to join us?"

Rose's stomach spoke for her as it let out a loud growl. A home cooked meal was something she was unfamiliar with and something it seemed her body was craving. She gave an awkward smile.

"Come on, you sound starved!" Bubble giggled allowing Rose to join her. The two women made their way down the stairs when Rose felt her stomach flip. Whether it was from the drink of nerves she couldn't distinguish.

In front of her Brick was sat at the head of the table with two other men on his left side. His kid was sat next to him, happily swinging her legs off the chair. The other woman she was living with –Bubblegum- or whatever his name was also sat down glaring daggers at the green-eyed man opposite her.

Brick's eyes locked onto her's and Rose's footing faltered for a second making her slip down the last step and a gasp escape her lips.

"Whoa!" Bubbles quickly turned to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded dumbly feeling her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Bubbles sensing the tension jumped into action.

"Bl- Rose, why don't you take a seat? I'll bring out the food."

Rose felt the sudden urge to offer to help, which was something she never did. She shook off her thoughts and looked over to the table. Just as she was about to take her seat at the furthest chair away from everyone two little eyes spied her.

"Rose! Sit here! Sit here!" Bella cried in glee. Rose froze and felt the buzz of her drink filter round her body. Swallowing thickly, she made her way over to the empty seat at the side of the little girl as everyone's eyes followed her.

She sat down quietly as an awkward silence fell over the table. Luckily for them Bella was immune to the tension was happy to break it.

"What are you doing here?! Do you live here?! Are you my auntie now? My aunties live here, they're really cool. Did you know I know all the elements in the periodic table? And auntie Bubbles is teaching me Chinese! Can you speak Chinese? It's super hard but I-"

"Ni hui anjing ma, Ni rang wo toutong."

Bella's little mouth hung open while everyone looked at Rose with shock. Rose's eyes widened before she looked around the table.

"You speak Chinese?"

Rose turned to Brick who was looking at her suspiciously.

"I-I didn't know I could? I can't- It must be because I'm drunk." She waved off.

Butch barked a laugh while Buttercup cocked her head in surprise.

"You're wasted?"

"Get off me, as if this isn't painful enough sober." Rose snapped.

"This is gonna be so good." Butch smirked. "OW-!" He jolted forward cradling his injured leg that Buttercup indiscreetly hit.

"Ta-Dah!"

Bubbles proudly presented her casserole and placed it in the middle of the table along with an array of side dishes. Immediately the blonde man started scrambling for as much food as his plate would take, while the green man was close behind.

Rose took a deep breath and subtly took another swig of her vodka from her hip flask.

She grabbed a measly portion of food for herself and took the time to glance around everyone. She hated feeling the outcast, it made her feel vulnerable. It was probably the drink giving her false confidence, but she decided to try and turn the tables.

"So, blondies- are you guys fucking or what?"

Bubbles froze while Boomer started choking on his food, Butch tried hard to contain his laughter after a death glare from his older brother. Buttercup's jaw was hanging open and the only one unaffected by the question was Bella. Rose raised her eye brows indicating she was waiting for an answer. Bubbles swallowed daintily while Boomer cough back his food.

"Why would you say that?" Bubbles asks politely.

"Well with the way your eye screwing each other it's kind of obvious."

Butch bellowed out laughing allowing bits of food to splatter over the table unable to keep it in any longer while Buttercup tried to mask her snickers with a calculated drink of her beer. Brick cleared his throat aggressively.

"Yes?" Rose turned to him innocently.

"Watch your mouth when she's around." He snapped gesturing to Bella who was chopping away oblivious. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So? Yes? No? Friends with benefits?" She pressed.

Brick dropped his fork with a clatter, glaring at the redheaded woman. Butch looked between the two blondes with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well played red." He smirked.

Rose grinned back cockily and looked at Boomer and Bubbles.

"I don't think this is a conversation for the dinner table." Bubbles replied diplomatically.

"Agreed, this is food time." Boomer shovelled in another mouthful, Brick grimace at his brothers lack of manners.

"Boo, you guys are boring." Rose complained and took a bite form her food. Silence resumed again.

"So, who are you guys under?" Rose asked turning to face Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Excuse me?" Buttercup questioned, sitting straighter.

"You know, are you under these guys?"

"We just said that's not a conversation for the dinner table." Bubbles said tiredly.

"No! I didn't mean that… But good to know where you where you mind is at."

Bubbles face burned crimson while Brick tried to suppress his smirk. Butch snickered while Boomer looked equally as red.

"They wish." Butch laughed, taking a big bite of his food. Buttercup reached over stabbing her fork in the table were Butch's hand was seconds ago. "Ha! Missed!" He cheered.

"I won't next time if you keep it up!" Buttercup snapped, then rounded on Rose. "What do you mean then?"

"What gang do you run under?"

The table took a cold silence, Bubbles looked over at Brick whose face had changed to the perfect poker face, Butch straightened and Boomer stopped eating.

"We're not under anyone. We don't run with that crowd." Buttercup said strongly. The boys remained in a stony silence, but Rose was oblivious.

"Then why do you associate with him?" She asked pointing to Brick.

"We have our reasons. We could ask you the same about your last group of friends, but we haven't, and here we are, so I suggest you drop it." Buttercup snapped. Rose bit the inside of her cheek before taking another mouthful of food.

"Okay… my next question, is why do you have a stick up your ass?"

Buttercup froze before slamming her fork down on the table roughly.

"Oooooo, Girl fight!" Butch squealed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Butch!" Brick hissed, glaring hotly at Rose who looked unfazed.

"Do you wanna keep pushing me?! Because I'll go!" Buttercup snarled, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh please."

The scoff made Buttercups eyes widen and just as she was about to launch Bubbles caught her arm yanking her back roughly.

"BC please! Don't." The blonde pleaded, Buttercup let out an aggravated groan before chugging her beer in an attempt to calm herself down.

"So, green eyes… you single?" Rose latched onto her next target. Butch looked up at her from his food before checking around him to make sure she wasn't speaking to anyone else. He pointed at himself dumbly while Rose raised her eyebrows in confirmation. Butch cleared his throat cockily before giving her 'the look'.

"Give me a break." Buttercup muttered chomping angrily on her food.

"Why yes darling…. Yes I am." He leered looking her up and down, Rose smirked slightly at his response.

"Gods you're such a creep." Buttercup hissed.

"Aw jealous Butterbabe?"

"What have I told you about calling me that!"

"Hmm funny, didn't hear you complaining about it the other night!"

Buttercup's face tinged pink. "One more word… and I'll castrate you."

"Oooo is that a threat or a promise?"

"Butch! Shut it!" Brick snapped, unfortunately for him this drew the attention of the 20 question redhead, whose pink eyes locked onto his red ones.

"And you… do you have any female friends you're… involved with?" She asked her voice dipping lower, Rose could feel herself swaying as the drink was seeping in hard. Brick bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Bella who still happily eating her food, completely unaware of the conversation around her.

"No. I'm not."

The response was sharp and left no room to continue. Rose stared at him while he stared back before her eyes hardened and she decided to challenge him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." His voice was firm and final, signalling for her to end the conversation but she wasn't about to back down so easily. Pursing her lips her eyes flicked to Bella, Brick tensed seeing where see was going.

"So… where's her mother?"

The room dropped a few degrees at the million-dollar question. Everyone was looking at either Rose or Brick not daring to utter a sound. This time Bella had also picked up on the conversation. She turned to look at Rose who suddenly looked uneasy.

"I know where my mummy is." She said, her voice quiet. Brick's eyes widened as Buttercup and Bubbles shared uneasy looks. Rose didn't respond but the smile on Bella's face was making her stomach twist painfully.

"It's you."

* * *

 **Haha! I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

 **(I am so sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, im so shattered so really quickly skimmed this!)**

 ******* ANNOUNCEMENT - COVID-19 *********

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you guys have been enjoying my stories and I hope it provided a much needed distraction from the current world events. Now I am in no position to tell people what to do but I just want to use this -somewhat- of a platform to make my address. Here in my home country of the UK we are effectively on lockdown, if you too are in the UK or in a similar position in your country, please stay indoors and practice social distancing. I want each and every one of you safe and we can all beat this virus together!**

 **So my advice? Find a good Fic, snuggle down with some music and snacks and get lost in a good story and soon this will all be a bad memory.**

 **Stay Safe Friends 3**

 **Love, Cornelia.x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone!**

 **Super sorry for the late update! Life (as I'm sure you all know) is pretty crazy and being in lockdown with a 1 year old, is one tiring adventure!**

 **Anyway, I did this on my phone because wanted to get it out so bad!**

 **We're nearly at the end people!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing aside Bella**

* * *

Rose stared at the little girl, before slowly shifting her eyes around the table. Everyone was watching her with trepidation, waiting for her next move. Rose looked back at Bella who was watching her confidently.

"I aint your ma kid."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Bella, eat your food." Brick ordered trying to end this toxic conversation.

"You are! I know it!" Bella stood up in her chair coming face to face with Rose. Rose watched her as a flash of pain ripped through her head, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and shook away the pain.

"You can't possibly know it! I've never had a kid. You're not mine!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're my mummy." Bella started whimpering her eyes becoming watery, but this didn't sway Rose. If anything, it made her angrier.

"No, I'm not! And I'm not this Blossom chick you all so desperately trying to make me! I'm not stupid and I'm not blind! Whoever this Blossom is clearly aint coming back and I'm not going to be some second-rate replacement!"

"Calm down!" Brick snapped, his chest starting to heve, watching her spiral out of control.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Here I stupidly though that maybe some people in this scum city might actually want to help me. Actually, be good people! But jokes on me huh? All you lot want is to turn me into a probably dead friend's replacement! Well I'm not going to sit here and play happy families with a set of manipulative users!" Rose screamed jumping from her chair and walking out of the house.

"What do we do?!" Bubbles cried jumping from hr seat, tears in her eyes.

"Stay here." Brick commanded, standing up.

"Daddy?" A little voice muttered. Brick stop dead in his tracks and turned round to see Bella's distraught face.

"Bell…" He scooped her up and held her close as she cried into his neck.

"I'm sorry daddy, it's my fwalt."

"Sssshh, no it's not."

"I made mummy mad."

Brick pulled her away slightly to look at her curiously.

"Bells why do you think Rose is your mum?"

"Because I know it, she's my mummy. I know she is."

Brick looked over at his brother's who looked just as lost as him.

"Look, why don't you go play with aunty Bubbles while I go find Rose? Okay?"

"I want to come with you."

"Bella you can't, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly! I wants to apwologise."

"That's nice baby but you have to stay here."

"No!"

"Bella… I'm warning you. You're not coming." Brick's tone had turned scolding.

"No!"

"Bella! Stop it!"

The 4 siblings looked on worriedly as father and daughter argued.

"Nooooo!" Bella cried, her hands lit up in flames causing Brick to drop her, she caught herself mid flight and took her chance.

"BELLA!" Everyone screamed as in a flash of red she rocketed through the door and out into an unforgiving Townsville.

"BELLA!" Brick cried shooting over to the door and looking out over the city trying to pin point where she went.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Brick turned frantically to look at the blues and greens.

"Find her!" He ordered.

"Which one?" Butch asked stepping forward.

Brick's eyes quickly flicked across everyone's face. "Both of them!"

Another red flash filled the house, quickly followed by flashes of blues and greens. The cities skies lit up with various colours as the girls and boys rushed round to find the two missing redheads.

* * *

Rose walked sulkily down Downtown Townsville, the skies were grey, and it has just started drizzling causing her hair to lightly stick to her face. She cursed herself when she realised that she had left her phone and belongings back at the house. She shrugged it off and carried on walking.

She reached her old apartment block fully soaked and made her way back to her old apartment.

"Heh, didn't even last a day." She scoffed pathetically. She pulled the spare key from under the banister and opened her door. She wasn't surprised to see Hugo sat waiting for her, his eyes fierce. She slammed the door shut with force, not in the mood to deal with him. Her headache pounding forcefully in her skull.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?"

"Answer me first."

"You don't ask the questions around here! Where have you been?!" Hugo snarled standing up.

"None of your business!"

"I think you'll find anything that concerns you is my business you bitch! You met someone didn't you? Who did you meet?!"

"Fuck off Hugo, I'm not in the mood."

Rose made her way round him until he grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her to the ground. Rose screamed and curled in on herself watching him fearfully approach her.

"This has gone on for too long! Tell me who you met."

Rose's eyes scanned her apartment quickly, with a sudden burst she jumped to her feet and tried to make a break for the door. Hugo was quicker and wrapped his arms around her torso throwing her back to the floor. He made a lunge for her leg which she kicked out quickly hitting him square on the chest as she stumbled back into the wall.

She scrambled over to the kitchen and picked up her kitchen knife and held it out on front of her.

Hugo snickered. "Rose… don't do something that's going to get you hurt."

"Stay away from me! Get out!"

"Now Rose… watch who you're speaking to-" In that same second, he lunged for her again, they struggled for control of the knife, banging into the units, sending pans and plates spilling onto the floor with a bang. Hugo grabbed the handle and forced the blade round to Rose's stomach, he pressed the blade in drawing blood as Rose screamed out in pain.

Suddenly the door flew open with a red flash.

"MUMMY!"

Hugo released Rose immediately who wasted no time in rushing to the door. In the doorway Bella stood glaring hatefully at Hugo her red eyes glowing in fury.

"Y-y-you… i-it's you… I've found you!" Hugo cried in glee.

"Leave my Mummy alone." Bella hissed threateningly.

"Bella. You have to leave it's not safe." Rose ordered, fearful that a little girl was here.

"Finally! After all these years! Now you're going to come with me!" He snarled charging at Bella who jumped into the air throwing a well aimed punch at Hugo's face. He stumbled back slightly before grabbing her ankle and throwing her into the wall. Her little body fell to the floor as her eyes burned brighter.

"HUGO! STOP! SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL!" Rose screamed, rushing to Bella's aid but the little girl was furious, her infamous temper coming out to play.

She threw herself at Hugo hitting him square in the nose which made a satisfying crunch. Hugo fought back equally as hard trying to land a hit on the little girl who was currently floating in mid air! Rose's mind went into lockdown and all she could focus on was making sure Bella was okay.

She immediately jumped in grabbing Hugo around the neck trying to bring him to the floor. Suddenly another pair of arms grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"CEDRIC?!" Rose cried seeing the gang leader looking murderous.

"You're in for it now sweetheart."

He grabbed her hair again and dragged her out of the room, her protests and struggles being futile, blood started slipping from the gash Hugo caused staining her stomach and jeans.

"MUMMY!" Bella screamed dashing after Rose.

"Oh no you don't you little brat!" Hugo snarled grabbing Bella, his strength increasing ten fold.

"Let me go!" Bella wailed struggling viciously against his hold.

"HEY!"

Bella and Hugo stopped struggling looking over to the door where a murderous Brick stood, smoke steaming from his body.

"Drop her." His voice was cold and deadly. Bella being the smart girl she was took her opportunity of Hugo's loose grasp and hit him square in the face before shooting over to her father. Once she was free of him, Brick attacked beating Hugo into the ground. He didn't finish until he was a bloody mess on the floor and Bella called for him.

"DADDY!"

Brick whipped round his hands covered in blood.

"They took Mummy!"

Just then the blues and greens arrived in the door way, Buttercup and Butch taking up the front.

"Holy fuck! Need a hand?" Butch asked taking in the scene in front of them.

"Boy's with me, girls stay with Bella." Brick ordered and in a flash the boys where gone.

"Like hell you're going without me!" Buttercup screamed also disappearing in a green flash.

"I don't suppose if I ask you nicely to come home you would?" Bubbles asked her niece knowing full well she was speaking to Blossom and Brick's child. Bella smirked and in a red flash had also disappeared.

"Thought not."

* * *

Rose was disoriented, she was being dragged and her head was killing her. Her clothes were still wet and the smell was damp. She had a feeling she was in the underground car park as she stumbled to keep pace. Noises sounded muffled, but she was aware that she was approaching more people.

She was roughly shoved to the floor and when her eyes opened she was surrounded by the Turelli's.

"Burn her." Cedric hissed.

She could feel the heat as the gang members surrounded her brandishing fire on the end of stick like a mob. She screamed as the fire licked at her arm as the colours began to distort into reds and oranges. Fear was bubbling inside getting stronger and stronger, her heart was racing, and her body was tingling. She could feel her throat tightening and becoming colder. She was certain she was dying.

She squeezed her eyes shut as everything around her became hotter until she couldn't take the heat anymore. She released a blood curdling scream as her throat burned cold. She felt a cold breeze wash over her as the heat suddenly vanished. She opened her eyes and her heart dropped.

Around her the members that were trying to kill her were frozen in place, encased in ice. The fire was extinguished as sparkling ice covered the majority of the gang members. Cedric was starting at her- jaw agape and horrified.

"You fucking mutant." He hissed.

His associates looked to him for instruction but before he could bark an order, flashes of red, blue and green lit up the underground.

The 5 superhuman's plus 1 mini superhuman all stood looking over the scene. Rose was laid on the floor, her arm burnt but surrounded by glittering ice containing associates of the Turelli's.

Bubbles put her hands over her mouth while Buttercup's breathing increased rapidly.

Rose's eyes stopped looking around her at the frozen men and over to the new arrivals. Her eyes locked onto Brick's first and as soon as their eyes connected she was hit with a wave of memories that threw her back to the floor.

 _She was laid her bed._

 _She hadn't slept much after her encounter with Brick. She knew she had to tell him, him more than anyone but she was still trying to digest the news herself. It didn't feel real, somehow it didn't feel like it was happening to her. Nothing had changed from a few days ago since she found out. No symptoms or anything, but she just knew._

 _The morning sun's rays were spilling through her window as she snuggled further down into her bed, hoping it would swallow her whole. Her hand flitted to her still flat stomach as she stroked it gently. The little life growing inside needed her, it depended on her._

 _Her other hand fiddled with the positive pregnancy test which had been secured under her pillow for the last 3 days. She thought back to her conversation with Brick, she shouldn't have spoken to him like that, god knows he won't see her again easily. But she couldn't face him right now. She'll speak to him again in time but right now she needed to focus on herself._

 _Her eyes glided over to her clock on her bedside table. 11:24AM was displayed in red angry numbers. She sigh._

 _"Best get up." She muttered knowing she was no use wallowing in her bed, no matter how much she wanted to._

 _As she was pulling back her duvet her eyes drooped, and her head bobbed. Fatigue hit her like a train and her body felt like lead. She collapsed back onto the bed, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. Her room seemed 'pinker' than before like a mist was descending upon her. All of her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong, but the drowsiness was unbearable._

 _"Bubs…. BUTTERCUP!"_

 _Her voice was hoarse, like she had been screaming for days. She dragged her body off the bed and felt it hit the ground hard. The mist seemed to be getting thicker and her door was not getting closer._

 _Her eyes couldn't hold out much longer as she fell victim to the darkness as a manic laughter filled her ears._

 _She awoke in a cell._

 _A bed. A toilet. A table and chair._

 _It was warm, almost too warm. The smell of stale water was limp in the air adding to the suffocating atmosphere._

 _Her head ached as she tried to take in her surroundings._

 _"Ah, the princess awakens."_

 _She shot round and glared hatefully at the demon at her door._

 _"HIM, I should have known you'd be behind this." She hissed._

 _The devil grinned sinisterly as he stared hypnotically at the redhead not saying a word._

 _"What do you want?!" She snarled, becoming unnerved at his staring._

 _HIM chuckled. "Why sweet girl, the time is not yet right. You might as well get comfy because you're going to be here a while."_

 _"And just what makes you think I'm going to stay here?"_

 _His smirk grew._

 _"Go ahead…" He stood to the side giving space to the open door. "By all means try and leave."_

 _She smirked at his foolishness and kicked the floor, however the familiar feeling of weightlessness never happened. She looked around and she was still on the floor. She tried to form an energy ball in her hands, shoot lasers from her eyes or conjure up her ice breath. Nothing happened._

 _"What have you done?!" She hissed._

 _"Why I haven't done a thing…" He grinned. "The fact that you couldn't keep your legs closed means you have brought this on yourself."_

 _Her face paled and her hand fell to her stomach._

 _"That's right… that little creature that's growing inside of you is the reason you're here."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Her voice was more fearful as her fate was unravelling._

 _"While you might have thought your escapades will have gone by with consequence. You have unwittingly created one of the most powerful weapons of our time!"_

 _"Weapon?" She whispered horrified._

 _"Why of course, a weapon that can be moulded and structure for evil that will accompany me with my plans."_

 _She stared at his mortified at his sick and twisted plans. How dare he think he would take her baby from her. She would never let it happen._

 _"You won't get away with this. I may be powerless but my sisters won't stop looking for me! They'll find me and beat you to a pulp before you can even imagine this plan succeeding!"_

 _"You seem to be under the impression that I've not thought out my plan… you'll be here for as long as that creature needs your body, then as soon as it's free you'll be disposed of. Enjoy your time while you can… only 8 months left, Blossom."_

 _The door slam echoed in her mind as she slid down the wall, all hope leaving her cold and alone._

"Rose?!"

Another flash and another scream as her memories flooded back with force.

 _She was in her cell, her stomach now very prominent. Thankfully her pregnancy symptoms had begun to subside a few weeks ago and she could feel some of her strength returning. One horrible symptom she had been suffering terrible with was undoubtedly from the father, was her horrific hot flushes._

 _She would sit and swelter as it felt like a fire was burning in her chest, her skin would tinge pink as her eyes started watering. She knew she couldn't show HIM this symptom… it would be all too easy to place the father. A piece of information he was desperate to discover._

 _Blossom was a smart girl, ever since HIM revealed his plans for her baby she knew her baby would be in 10 times as much danger if he knew the father was also a superhuman. Meaning her precious baby was even more powerful, thus more in danger._

 _HIM was persistent, every chance he got he tried to get he father's name out of her. She knew he couldn't harm her too much without hurting the baby, but he gave it a good try. Eventually she blurted out a false name to try and get him off the trail. Billy Belson. A guy she dated in college, she knew if HIM were to dig into things he would find a history between herself and Billy and luckily it seemed to work. For a while._

 _HIM could see her strength returning after a while and knew she was holding a dark secret. Again, he tried to get the truth from her, but the bigger she became the more fragile she was so he could only do so much._

"Blossom?!"

"Someone do something! She's shaking!"

"Look at me! Look at me!"

"What's happening to Mummy?!"

More flashes.

 _The day arrived. She could feel it coming for ages. This place had completely drained her, and her cell was her only comfort. She knew she was running out of time and any moment now her precious baby would be here and then snatched away forever. She only had one chance to do this._

 _The pain ripped through her as she struggled to contain her screams. She knew that her food would arrive in the next 30 minuets. And she could not let HIM know that the baby was coming. She needed time._

 _She counted the minuets before the next round of pain and tried her best to breath through it. She felt tears gathered in her eyes. This was not how it should be happening, she had always versioned the birth of her baby surrounded by love and family. She imagined she wouldn't be alone but safe and happy, she would have been supported and helped and excited. How cruel life could be._

 _But she had to remain strong for her baby. She had to do this. Slowly the minuets ticked by and three solid thumps echoed on the door. She wiped her brow from sweat and patted down her hair and took a deep breath. She opened the visor coming face to face with ghoulish yellow eyes and played the perfect poker face._

 _"Dinner time."_

 _Blossom bit the inside of her cheek as another sharp stab of pain hit her. As she walked over to collect her 'food', she stumbled slightly as the pain increased. The ghoul narrowed his beady eyes._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Blossom breathed out a hiss before regaining her composure and grabbing the plate._

 _"Nothing." She snapped before turning on her heel, the ghoul seemed to accept this and slammed the visor shut, leaving Blossom to try and get through the coming hours._

 _It was going to happen, any second now, her baby would be born._

 _Blossom had proper herself on the bed and gathered the bed sheets at her feet. She had been pushing for the past hour and was able to feel the back of baby's head. She was nearly done. She'd managed to keep her labour silent as thick beads of sweat dripped off her._

 _She gave one final push before the baby slide out and into Blossom's arms. Blossom gave a squeak of surprise before tears sprung from her eyes. She quickly started cleaning the baby up, mildly aware that it had not made a sound. She pulled the baby up into her arms and gasped noticing she was holding her daughter._

 _The baby opened her blazing red eyes and stared at her mother in wonder. Blossom smiled and put her finger to her lips to try and tell her daughter to keep quiet. Amazingly the baby remained calm as Blossom knew she didn't have much time._

 _Quickly she scrambled to the supplies she had been storing over the past few months and began writing a hasty note. She had gathered a few ingredients from HIMs lab to save her daughter. She just prayed she had enough time as she got to work._

 _Just as she was finishing up her plan the door pounded and squeaked open.. HIM's silhouette stood in stark contrast to the bright surroundings but his eyes glowed in glee._

 _"My my, haven't you been busy." He squealed. The baby closed her eyes and Blossom breathed a sigh of relief, the eyes would be a give-away. Blossom stood on shaky legs and hobbled over to stand in front of her baby._

 _"Stay away." Her tone was deadly, HIM gave her a bemused smirk, like he was humouring her._

 _"You're courage is admirable but lets not make stupid mistakes." He chastised. Blossom stood firm and HIM rolled his eyes. With a flick of his wrist he sent the new mother hurdling into the brick wall._

 _"Ahhh satisfying, knowing I can finally teach you a proper lesson!"_

 _Blossom coughed as she tried to catch her breath again. HIM turned on his heel, focusing his attention back on what he'd been waiting for all these months._

 _"Please don't!" Blossom cried, trying to pick herself back up._

 _"Look at you, you're pathetic! Not even worth my time."_

 _"Just give her back!"_

 _"You want her? Go ahead take her…"_

 _"…" Blossom crawled over to the bed and took one longing look at her daughter as tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"Just what I thought. WEAK! You've always been weak, you stupid cow."_

 _"GO!"_

 _A sharp flash of light surrounded the baby and in the same second, she was gone. Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. She did it, she's saved her baby._

 _"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!"_

 _Smirk. Blossom couldn't help it, after months of planning and worrying her baby was away from him._

 _"To her father, you won't touch her."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Looks like I'm not completely weak."_

 _"Just you wait Blossom. I'll get her back, and you'll never leave."_

 _Scream._

Scream.

"Open your eyes! Blossom!"

 _Torture, pain, punishment. HIM cast all the powers of hell down onto her. He searched Townsville 10 times over but could not trace the PowerPuff baby. He was running out of patience as a year slipped by, then another and another. He was wasting precious time._

 _He needed a plan and quick._

 _The only option was to send her back, it was the only way. She would be able to find her daughter, they'd be drawn to each other. Then all he would have to do it collect the reward. It was risky, but unfortunately his only option._

 _He cast a powerful brainwash spell over her to force her to lose all her memories and start from scratch. He also needed to keep her powers suppressed, her sisters would find her all too easily if not. This would work._

 _With a snap of his claw, the scenery changed. He changed his form and straightened his suit before taking a seat in the hospital chair. He crossed his legs and smirked._

 _"Wakey wakey Blossom, find me your girl."_

 _SNAP!_

 _She opened her eyes to find two vibrant green eyes staring at her…_

 _"Good. You're awake."_

"Ahhh!"

She snapped her eyes open to come face to face with worried blood red eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she took in her surroundings.

"B-Brick?"

"Rose?" He asked warily. She scrunched her brow.

"What? Who's Rose?"

There was a tense silence.

"It's me."

* * *

 **So pretty much all of you knew that anyway, but how satisfying is it to have it confirmed?!**

 **Hehe!**

 **Hoping to get the last few chapters up soon, I'm just really unsure of the ending... I've changed it 4 times already! Hmm... might need another go over Haha!**

 **Please leave a review! And stay safe.**

 **Love**

 **Cornelia.x**


End file.
